Mist
by DreamReap
Summary: Soubi and Ritsuka get into a strange battle that leaves them with different types of scars, emotional and physical. When more battles begin, can Soubi adequately protect his Sacrifice and love him? Mysteries and feelings heighten as they fight together.
1. Act 1

**Mist, Act 1**

A foggy mist cleared off the damp ground revealing two figures sitting alone. Younger and young. Master and servant. Sacrifice and Fighter.

'Are we something more?' Ritsuka always questioned himself. Soubi always made it seem like they were that and only that, but his actions heavily contradicted his words. Over and over Ritsuka always asked himself that same question. And over and over it always made his head, and somewhere deep in his chest, feel a slight pain.

The younger boy looked up at his partner, staring into Soubi's deep, cool eyes. Despite the outward chilling color of Soubi's eyes, whenever they looked back at Ritsuka they felt warm. The warmth seemed to flood into him when Soubi looked his way, as well as from Soubi's hand, gently clutching his own. But nothing about Soubi's eyes or the rest of his expression revealed anything to answer Ritsuka's unasked question.

The look only made him squirm.

The sun had been set for almost an hour but yet, neither of them were tired. Ritsuka's veins flowed with energy that seemed to be generated from the exhilaration of the day, making memories and of course being by Soubi's side. Soubi, too, would stay up for hours or days if that meant spending more time with his little Sacrifice. The two sat together quietly on a park bench, looking out into the dim night and postponing when they would inevitably need to leave.

It was extremely unexpected when a loud voice interrupted their silence.

"Battle System Initiate!"

Familiar, frightening words were being shouted in their direction. They boomed out and echoed through the park. Without a bit of hesitation Soubi whirled around, grabbing and holding onto Ritsuka, as darkness flooded around them. It was an eerie sensation that Ritsuka didn't think he would ever get used to; the world slowly fading out. The initiation of the battle dome sent a powerful shock through every bit of Soubi. But just like every other time, he endured it and his face didn't betray any of the pain.

Ritsuka was consumed with shock, he could barely think. What had they been doing to deserve such a sudden attack? All of these teams were so…barbaric. They didn't care about anything but fighting. But Ritsuka wondered, if that made him bad too, always fighting back. But then, he wasn't sure that there was ever a choice. It was just something that needed to be done. And every battle left questions that needed to be answered.

Soubi's expression, instead of showing the pain, showed anger. So many people kept coming after him and Ritsuka, and it didn't make sense. It hadn't from the start, he had never questioned it because that wasn't his duty. All he had to do was protect Ritsuka. But he had never expected the units to be coming after them so constantly. It seemed to be the school's doing... but now... could it be something else causing this? Didn't Seven Voices have their hands full enough? Wasn't the one who they had angered someone else…? Hadn't they gotten on Seimei's bad side…?

"If you want to fight, show yourselves!" Soubi yelled out, the other team was yet to be seen. Ritsuka clung to his side and cringed at the harshness of Soubi's voice.

Then two figures appeared, walking closer to Soubi and Ritsuka in the darkness of the battle area. They were average height, as could be seen by their distant silhouettes. Tall to Ritsuka, short to Soubi. Slightly less than shoulder length hair breezed around their faces, but no other features could be seen in the dark.

One of the opponents stepped forward and declared in a rough voice, "Loveless. We have come to challenge you. Are you prepared for us?" His partner followed immediately, "Battle, start!"

Soubi glared at the newcomers briefly before turning to Ritsuka. "What should we do?" He, of course, knew exactly what they were going to have to do, but he wanted to hear it from Ritsuka.

Ritsuka squeezed his arms around Soubi tight and looked up at him innocently. "End it quickly, please."

"Is that an order, master?" Soubi inquired, the name slipping out unintentionally. He didn't even notice his blunder.

Ritsuka scowled at Soubi, he wasn't angry ...but it irritated him, couldn't Soubi stop acting like that? "Yes it is... and don't call me that."

"Is _that_ an order?" Soubi was just teasing now.

Ritsuka became flustered and his words tumbled out, "Idiot! Do what you like, just start. I want them gone! Who are they anyway..?" Ritsuka huffed discontentedly.

"Yes master" Soubi nodded at him, this time using the name playfully, if anything, to distract Ritsuka. His tone was light and he knew Ritsuka would understand.

Soubi was more than confident with Ritsuka by his side. He planned to protect his Sacrifice as he always tried so hard to do. "Battle, accepted!"

The pair across from Soubi and Ritsuka were a few hundred feet away, but they were more visible now. The two joined hands. "We," they said in unison. "are Desolate!" Raising their hands higher, Ritsuka could've sworn he saw glowing orbs fly away from them and shimmer dimly in the sky. "Desolate," they repeated. "devoid of other's lives." The one on the left seemed to have a slur or lisp in her voice when she said their name.

"Muro!" The Fighter yelled, "Step back and watch me shine!" He shouted to her proudly, with a glint of confidence in his eyes. He then turned to Soubi and Ritsuka with a threat, "We have come to defeat you. A certain someone wants you under control. ...Haha!" He laughed at Soubi and Ritsuka, who he considered to be a pathetic team.

Soubi's eyes widened. 'He? Ritsu-sensei...? Seimei...? Was there someone else…?' It was true that both men were obsessed with controlling Soubi, and for Seimei, Ritsuka as well. Those two were all that came to his mind. Was it one of them? Standing by Ritsuka's side, he knew it would be impossible for him to do what his true master wanted, to devote himself to Seimei, and only Seimei. That was impossible for him now.

Soubi pretended to ignore the opponents disparaging and hid the fear trying to break across his demeanor. Kneeling down he brought Ritsuka close to his face and brushed his lips against the boy's with gentleness, sincerity. It sent a tingle down Ritsuka's throat, dropping like lead in his stomach.

"I love you." Soubi whispered to him, pulling his lips away, his hot breath gracing the edges of Ritsuka's mouth.

Ritsuka thought he heard an emphasis on 'you', he bit his lip in wonderment. Soubi did nothing but confuse him. He wondered what was going on. 'Why is this happening? Any of it…'

Then the battle broke out quickly, the other team was definitely either not noticing or not caring about whatever contact Soubi and Ritsuka held that was irrelevant to their battle. "Rip! Form from the ashes of two rusted souls!" Desolate's Sacrifice started out immediately. A twisted line lashed out, as the spells effect, coming closer to Ritsuka and his Fighter. It wasn't just Ritsuka who didn't recognize the odd spell, neither he or Soubi had ever seen such a thing before.

Soubi didn't have much choice, so he defended, unsure of what he was really defending against. "Barrier. Shield. Hold out against all!" Soubi's voice had a power, a feel, much stronger then the Desolate boy's raspy voice.

The braided whip dissipated. But before Soubi could act again and attack, Desolate started, their speed was amazing and even had somehow overcome Soubi, "Restrain! Shackle and PAUSE!" The rough words had an incredible power behind them this time. And sure enough, Soubi's protective block crumbled.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi yelled out as his Sacrifice became shackled at the wrists. Ritsuka's small arms were yanked backwards by the chains, it happened so quickly that Soubi couldn't help but fear the boy's small arms would be ripped right off. He grabbed Ritsuka tighter but there was nothing he could do physically to relieve the pain of a spell battle. He was about to ask Ritsuka if he was alright but suddenly was frozen in place. He realized how strange it was that Ritsuka hadn't made a noise through all that, it was because he too had frozen from the spell. Pause. The pausing spell gave Desolate plenty of time to attack further. Ritsuka's wrists were shackled but his fists held tight to Soubi's shirt, his arms had fought to come back to Soubi before being frozen there. His torso was frozen against the man, held by 'pause' and not Soubi's strength. He eyes were full of fear, and it was impossible for Soubi to look away. The freeze hadn't numbed them, in fact it was the exact opposite. They were frozen in all of the pain.

"Hey, Muro?" The Fighter said with casualty and curiosity to his partner.

Her small nose crunched, "Hm, Shin. Death?" _Death. Death_. Her lisped words added a luminous feel to the ending.

"What should we do to 'em? The usual?" The Fighter continued, seeking approval as he teased the frozen pair.

"Oh yes, Death! Death!" A smile curled across her smug face. Only a moment ago she seemed shy and quiet. Not anymore. This team was actually something to be feared.

'Death!' Soubi and Ritsuka's thoughts were sent whirling. 'Who would go this far…? Are we being toyed with…? Tested…?' They knew there was no chance these two were working on their own, not after they had declared someone else wanting this. There were so many options and Soubi wasn't even sure that knowing the answer would be of any help in stopping this. What was he to do if it really was Seimei…? Either way, Soubi was definitely not letting Ritsuka die, or go through much more pain. He was disappointed in himself for not ending this the moment it began.

"Let's move along! Our little kitty looks frightened." Shin teased, he immediately switched back to battling. "Forge! Frozen soul, seize!"

Soubi was confused by the attacks. It was a style he'd never heard of before, even with his massive vocabulary and spell knowledge he was lost. 'Forge?' But he wasn't left a lot of time to linger in his thoughts.

"Ahhh...mph!" Ritsuka was unfrozen, he had started and the pause had ended. But he was in agonizing pain. He bit his lip to stop from yelling out in pain. 'I don't want to worry Soubi... I don't want to distract him.' was all the boy could think, he tried so hard to do his best in the battles that he hated so much. He knew Soubi always did _his_ best. Soubi was still petrified, his large frame surrounding but doing nothing to comfort the boy's pain.

Flashes of light emitted from Ritsuka, they were drawing out from him fast. Like his energy was being sucked out in the form of bright flashes. The strikes of light gleamed on one side, like swords in the light. Then they joined. Not to make a sword, but to make a scythe.

"Ahhhhgh! Sou-… Sou-… SOUBI!" Ritsuka yelled out. His voice was unrelenting, he couldn't hold it in when the pain was just getting worse and worse. Each of the light rays had caused him more and more pain and it seemed to all hit at once when they joined together.

_That did it._ Soubi couldn't handle Ritsuka's pain any more. He couldn't handle it to being with, but hearing it intensify and intensify was just too much. He broke through Desolate's 'pause' spell with a burst of anger driven strength. It astonished the team that someone, anyone, could break through such a powerful hold without even saying a spell or being in a position where he _could_ say a spell.

The Fighter, Shin, was extremely angry about it, "Now you've done it bastard! Don't you dare break our spells!" he yelled out the non-spell words quick then lashed out with a few quick, consecutive spells.

Soubi kissed Ritsuka's head and allowed himself to look away from the battle a moment, "I'll protect you. I'm sorry Ritsuka, I'm sorry."

Ritsuka could only whimper in response.

Shin's spells all guided the scythe now. The large, glowing curved blade, floated in the air above them ominously. Its glow was strong and blinding, almost alluring. And it was made out of Ritsuka's pain.

"Slash! Soul R-I-P!"

"Block! No pain!" Soubi retorted.

"Fierce slash out!" Despite Soubi's efforts, the scythe got to Ritsuka many more times before he could block its powerful moves. Never before had he seen someone fight with a weapon made out of spells quite like this. And the team wasn't attempting to use any other sort of spell, rather they were relying wholly on the scythe that they had made.

All the while, Muro cheered on her partner, with little pain coming her way, Soubi hadn't gotten the opportunity to say many offensive spells. He was focusing the brunt of his effort on protecting Ritsuka. Protecting Ritsuka was what was important, but yet it would be much easier if he could get some serious blows on the other team.

Ritsuka tugged on Soubi's shirt and looked at him desperately. "S..Soubi. The scythe.. Death.. They..." he sputtered trying to get his words out. Soubi shushed him. But he needed to say it.

"Death gods! Soubi, death gods! It's a death scythe! Listen to that girl! Death! The name too, Death-olate!" At first Soubi could only think the words were wrong and pain driven. But then it came together, started to all make sense. Desolate thought they were death gods. Or at least wanted to be or act like they were. They specialized in using a spell weapon, just as a grim reaper would use a death scythe. They and their weapon were strong, but now Soubi knew what to do.

"Thank you, Ritsuka. Please hold on a bit more. I'm sorry." Soubi whispered to his Sacrifice. Despite him being the one who was reassuring Ritsuka, Soubi was scared. Ritsuka was in pain, it had to stop. Now. Soubi brought his lips down to meet Ritsuka's, he wanted to find comfort there, in Ritsuka's small, warm lips. He wanted to slip his tongue into the small mouth. His body just craved it, to be closer. Even in the environment they were in Soubi couldn't hold back. He wanted to reassure Ritsuka, he wanted to make him feel better. He was in so much pain… Soubi slipped his tongue into Ritsuka's mouth. But before he could barely initiate more of a kiss he stopped himself. Even if Ritsuka wasn't pushing him away.. It wasn't okay. _No. Not now._ Soubi needed to concentrate, he needed to stop the attack first. Lovingly he ran his tongue over the inside of Ritsuka's teeth before intending to pull away. He was very unsure of how Ritsuka's was feeling about his advance… He didn't seem angry at least… Suddenly, a sensation ripped through Soubi's body and he felt two sets of small teeth clash together with his tongue in the middle of them. Ritsuka was biting him, and then much too quickly he let go.

"You never know... until you try." Ritsuka sputtered, as he slumped down to the ground, gripping Soubi's legs tightly.

Soubi started to battle, fueled by the words, fully understanding the message Ritsuka was trying to pass on to him, "Unruly death seized!" Soubi's spells had more of a purpose now that he knew the other team's aim. His spells hit spot on and chains lashed around Desolate. Their weakness let one of Ritsuka's own chains fade.

_Ritsuka had reminded Soubi of a time when they had just barely met. _

The scythe was fading. But they lashed out with it once more, once more the shining blade came down and swung across Ritsuka's small body. Soubi responded with power ruling his voice, passion. "Demons defeat, punish all sinners!"

Muro screamed in pain, causing Shin to panic. The scythe got chains of its own this time, holding it to the ground.

_They had been eating. Soubi said Ritsuka should eat better, it'll make your senses better. Increase sensation in your mouth, your tongue. What for? Someone might bite you. That's gross, it'd hurt. It might feel nice, you never know until you try._

Ritsuka's innocence rang through him, love. He had to protect his Sacrifice at all costs. And he had to protect Ritsuka at all costs, Sacrifice or not. Because he loved him. Soubi had to be successful, and it wouldn't be possible until he tried.

"Ungodly sinners. Death at your hands, reverse! Ring through flames of hell!" Soubi was powerful now, his spells stronger than ever. Flames burst through the ground, circling Desolate. The scythe turned against them and swung above them, showering them in red embers before it just dissolved. Desolate collapsed, gripping each other at the wrists. The flame subsided. Ritsuka's chains released. And the dark battle area faded to reveal true darkness slightly lit by the moon.

Everything ended so quickly in a battle that seemed like it would never end.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka cried out as he was released from his chains. He grabbed onto his Fighter. Burying his head in Soubi's chest and hugging him tight. "Thank you Soubi." But all Soubi could do was hug back and solemnly apologize.

"I'm sorry Ritsuka."

"Don't say that, idiot. Are you hurt?"

"You were in pain. I failed. I'm sorry."

"Soubi! Shut up! I'm fine now."

Soubi was upset but he saw the heat in Ritsuka's face, he didn't want to overwhelm him. He knew when he needed to stop, even if he wanted to persist and beg and beg for punishment and give his apologies, he knew that Ritsuka couldn't handle it. As hard as it was to admit, he knew that Ritsuka didn't want those things like Seimei had. Soubi knew that he definitely should be apologizing in this situation and he wanted to…. He wanted to so badly…

Soubi couldn't so he forced his body to switch gears. He settled for teasing the boy, hoping to calm him down. "Ritsuuka." Soubi whispered the name and then licked Ritsuka's cheek playfully, yet apologetically.

Ritsuka blushed furiously, "Stupid! Get off!" But still he allowed Soubi to pick him up and hold him in his arms and carry him off to Soubi's apartment. They left Desolate without even a glance behind at them. They were defeated, the battle was over. And Soubi was afraid he might kill them should they ever appear before him again.

The walk back was quiet. Soubi nibbled on Ritsuka's kitten ears persistently and periodically gave him pecks on the cheek, only to be pushed away. He scratched at the delicate bases of Ritsuka's feline ears, knowing how much it relaxed the boy. The moon and flickering streetlights were their only guiding path in the dark night, no one else was out on the suburban streets at that hour. They said nothing for a while, until Ritsuka broke the tense silence, "Soubi, why? ...What's going on? Who…? It's Seimei. I know it, there's no use in avoiding it, is there? What does he want?"

Silence filled the air again. The only reply that came was soft, "Us." Ritsuka knew not to ask anymore, not now.

When they got back to the apartment they quickly fell asleep, collapsing onto Soubi's bed together without a care except for their exhaustion. Wounds were left forgotten and untouched. Clothes left unchanged. But arms wrapped tightly around each other.

* * *

><p><p>

_Thank you for reading!_

_*Chapter edited: various grammar mistakes. 10/4/11_

_*Chapter edited: writing. 2/20/12 I ended up changing more than I thought I would have to and it's really changed the story a lot, but the plot hasn't changed._


	2. Act 2

**Mist, Act 2**

When morning light started to break through the window Ritsuka woke up. He was instantly startled at his position. Unwavering red heat rose up his neck and settled in his cheeks when he discovered Soubi's large frame was curled around his small body. His strong arms were wrapped protectively around the small boy, cuddled around him so closely. And Ritsuka's arms were under his, wrapped around Soubi. Their legs tangled together. Even noticing all this Ritsuka didn't move away. 'Heat.' he told himself. 'I'm only cold, that's all. Nothing more, absolutely not. Besides, if I move, I'll wake him up.'

But he couldn't help but notice the closeness of their faces when he looked back up to Soubi and away from their bodies. Soubi's hot breath was intertwining with his own, Soubi's calm sleeping face, so stressless, hiding nothing. He lifted his hand from Soubi's waist and brushed some golden hair away from the man's face, stroking it a little. Silky strands flowing through his fingers. Ritsuka inched his body closer, and continued playing with Soubi's hair. It was so soft. As Ritsuka's hand slid across Soubi's face, he could've sworn he saw Soubi's face grow slightly pink with blush. But he couldn't bring himself to believe that, 'No it's impossible.'

"Mm... Soubi..." Ritsuka sleepily groaned, losing himself in thought.

Cool blue eyes immediately shot open. "Yes?" Soubi queried, a groggy look overtaking his once soft face and a hint of sleepiness still in his tone.

"Eh!" Ritsuka was surprised and jumped back a bit, still in Soubi's hold, 'I hadn't meant for him to wake up... Wait! Was he awake this whole time?' Soubi noticed blush take over Ritsuka's face and he faintly smiled. "Soubi! You were awake, weren't you?"

"What are you talking about? Clearly I was sleeping… Or did I... miss something?" Soubi teased.

"Liar, you pervert, you were awake the whole..." His voice trailed off. Ritsuka was embarrassed by what he did. Caressing Soubi's face like that, keeping hold to his body. He couldn't say it out loud.

Soubi started noticing what he hadn't while he was 'asleep'. He knew they were close, but now he could notice just _how _close. Their legs wound together, arms wrapped tightly. He felt comfortable. He felt warm, but not just from body heat, it was a kind of warmth that just came from being cared about. He nuzzled his face into Ritsuka's chest. "I love you."

'Gah! These words… that stupid liar! It can't be true. It can't.' Ritsuka's thoughts spun out of control. He could never get used to the things Soubi said. He could never believe it. He didn't respond to Soubi, just untangled their legs, reluctantly, and sat up on the edge of the bed. Suddenly Soubi's large hand grabbed his shoulder.

"You're hurt. Lay back down." Soubi's voice lost it teasing quality and gained urgency. He gently pushed Ritsuka onto his back and left the bed to fetch a medical kit. Everything about him switched gears.

Ritsuka sighed, 'Ahh.. Soubi worries too much. The pain isn't that bad.' Ritsuka thought as he closed his eyes. He heard Soubi's footsteps pad across the floor to where he was. Then he heard the bed creak as Soubi '...Wait, what _was_ he doing?' The weight of the bed carefully shifted back and forth, until Ritsuka finally opened his eyes in wonderment. A certain grinning Fighter was increasing over top him, coming closer and closer. One leg of Soubi's legs on each side of Ritsuka's body, one hand on each side. He was very close to Ritsuka's face now.

"So.. Sou..bi... what are you doing!" Ritsuka asked.

"I'm going to heal you." Soubi answered as he leaned down and kissed Ritsuka's forehead.

"Stupid that's not gunna heal me!" Ritsuka exclaimed as he started blushing again and pushing away at Soubi's chest.

"Are you sure?" Soubi deviously inquired as he nibbled softly on Ritsuka's bottom lip. That reminded Ritsuka of something, something he had to ask. But now was a little...

"Soubi, just bandage it or whatever!" Ritsuka gave a more final push at the man. Soubi's actions always confused him so much, he… well… Ritsuka liked some of the things Soubi did, but he wasn't entirely sure if that was _okay._

"Yes." Soubi replied as he knelt up and sat lightly on Ritsuka's legs, mostly holding himself up with by his own shins. The action made Ritsuka's blush deepen. Looking up he saw the dazzling blonde man perched _on_ him, towering above Ritsuka. Soubi reached over for the first aid kit he had placed on the bed and pulled out bandages.

Lifting up Ritsuka's small wrist Soubi frowned. The shackles had left dark bruises on both, one being slightly worse. It was horrifying how a battle invisible to most could have such harrowing results. He rubbed his thumb over the wrist back and forth, then traced over the precious veins, the arteries. Tilting his head down, he kissed it softly. He wanted to heal it with just a kiss, he wanted to suck all of Ritsuka's pain away. He kissed again, parting his lips and pressing his tongue out, caressing the soft flesh with his tongue. Ritsuka flinched. Soubi knew immediately that it wasn't from discontent, it wasn't because Ritsuka disliked his actions.

"It hurts." Soubi stated rather then asked. The small boy lied shrugging it off saying it was nothing. But Soubi saw through his lies effortlessly. How could such a bruise not hurt? "Sorry Ritsuka…" He apologized for causing the bruise, it was his fault, and for pressing it too hard. Carefully with precision of an experienced professional, Soubi wrapped the first wrist up. Then he turned to the second wrist, laying the first one down on the bed gently and picking up Ritsuka's other hand. It wasn't as bad off but it was still quite bruised, it still looked quite painful. Having learned his lesson, Soubi only kissed this wrist softly, as gently and caring as he could, before wrapping it. He wound the fabric around quickly and carefully, he knew it wouldn't do much to just bandage it but there wasn't much he could do for a bruise, he would just have to wait. It was only going to heal with time and care.

Ritsuka watched the whole thing. Secretly he felt something in his stomach every time Soubi touched him, especially when he kissed. His stomach flew around and a tingling whipped through his body. Somehow it felt like he wanted more... he liked it. Seimei used to act very similarly when he did these things but it felt a lot different with Soubi… His blush deepened and he didn't really understand why. All he knew was that Soubi made him feel so embarrassed sometimes. Ritsuka was the most comfortable around Soubi and Soubi was so kind to him. But no one else ever made him feel quite the same.

Soubi looked up and saw how extremely red Ritsuka's face was and chuckled quietly to himself. Ritsuka was so cute and innocent. The boy just pretended to ignore Soubi's obvious enjoyment. Soubi wanted nothing more than to tease the boy about the color. Did you get a fever Ritsuka? Or such. But he decided against it. He knew that if he went too far, Ritsuka would feel like he was being made fun of.

As Soubi started moving things around in his medical supply kit Ritsuka remember his question. "Er.. Soubi?"

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka crinkled his nose. "Did it.. uhn did it…?" He began to ask, too timid finish what he was saying.

"Hmm? Did what?" Soubi asked, getting curious, he looked into his Sacrifice's eyes. That only made Ritsuka _more_ nervous.

"Did it... You know... feel... Did it feel nice...?"

x

_ Suddenly, a sensation ripped through Soubi's body and he felt two sets of small teeth clash together with his tongue in the middle of them. Ritsuka was biting him, and then much too quickly he let go. _

_ "You never know... until you try." _

x

Soubi remembered now. Yes, something he certainly didn't mind thinking of. It had surprised him quite a bit, but Ritsuka always did.

"Huh? Ritsuka. I don't understand. Did _what_ feel nice?" he taunted.

"Uggh! Never mind!" Ritsuka turned his head away, unwilling to reveal his question.

But when the boy turned his head back up a few seconds later, curiously, Soubi was very, _very_ close. "Want to see for yourself?" Soubi asked, negligently running his tongue along his bottom lip.

In Soubi's mind a pair of lips might eagerly meet his, surprising him. A passionate kiss could unfold, they could become closer, and maybe he could finally let Ritsuka know just how much he loved him. Maybe Ritsuka could finally believe that it wasn't just an order anymore. It was foolish to think, of course, that a kiss like that could actually bring them closer. Ritsuka was too young, he barely understood any of it. _Soubi didn't want to hurt him._ Soon Ritsuka's tongue might enter Soubi's mouth. His small, cute tongue, waiting for Soubi to show and answer its innocent questions. Soubi would play with it first, enamored by Ritsuka. And then he could bite down on the small tongue. He wouldn't bite it hard, of course. Not even close to hard. Soubi didn't want to hurt Ritsuka, he just wanted to do it enough so that Ritsuka could feel it too. So Ritsuka could feel the passion and bliss that Soubi wanted to convey.

Instead Soubi received a light smack to the face. "No way, pervert." The small hand pushed Soubi's face away. 'Of course, I could only hope.' Soubi thought.

"But you won't know unless you try." Soubi tried a new angle, playfully. And pathetically it had no effect. Or very little… Ritsuka's reaction was more than rewarding enough.

"N..No way!" Then mumbling and giving a small pout Ritsuka added, "at least... not now."

This made Soubi very happy. Not now is a least someday. Ritsuka didn't hate him, he wasn't grossed out. Even though he was just a little boy and Soubi was a defiled man. "Then..." He teased, "how about showing me again?" A playful, innocent look crossed his face, a look that almost made Ritsuka give in.

"Nu-uhh, once is plenty enough." Ritsuka protested.

"For now," Soubi added softly. And Ritsuka didn't protest. Or at least didn't answer.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You always avoid my questions. You never anss...nnh"

Soubi stopped Ritsuka's complaints with a small kiss, and followed it by whispering in his ear. "It felt… amazing." Warm breath, Soubi's voice, the kisses, the words. All of it was starting to make Ritsuka's head spin, and his stomach swirl. 'Hm..' He wondered, 'did it really feel that good?' Clumsily, his thoughts slipped out into words, "Did _I_ make it feel that good?" immediately he clasped his hands over his mouth. "No, no I di-didn't mean that. I don't wanna know."

"Oh but it was you, Ritsuka. No one else could make it feel so good." Soubi replied, ignoring Ritsuka's denial. He then turned his attention away from the boy and back to the medical kit. If possible, Ritsuka blushed even harder. 'How does that man feel no shame over saying such things?' Ritsuka couldn't help but think, this time keeping his thoughts _entirely_ in his own head.

"Ritsuka, are you hurt anymo..." Soubi's voice trailed off as his eyes focused on Ritsuka's dark shirt. "The slashes..." he whispered. "Damn it! How could I forget...? I should've done this last night..." Soubi started to lose his cool. Ritsuka definitely had to be in pain. He stared at Ritsuka's torso wide eyed. This was the only thing that could make him regret spending all those hours sleeping with Ritsuka and hugging him tight. 'He should've been healing…' If Soubi had just done this before they slept, it wouldn't be too bad then. But he had actually _forgotten? _He was beginning to become a little more than outraged with himself.

"I'm sorry..." Soubi whispered as he started pulling up the green t-shirt over Ritsuka's body. Ritsuka then realized the pain that was ripping through him. How could he have not noticed it earlier?

"S..Sou.." Ritsuka started to say. He was worried about Soubi being so upset. Soubi apologizes a lot but never so seriously. Never with such an intense worried tone in his voice. He never lost his temper like this in front of Ritsuka before. But the pain was eating away at Ritsuka getting worse and worse. He bit his lip, he couldn't comfort Soubi but he also wouldn't cry or scream out in pain. That would hurt Soubi even more.

As Soubi pulled the shirt up blood became very evident. It was hard to see the dried sticky liquid against a dark shirt. That may have been why Soubi hadn't noticed before, but even so that just sounded like an excuse to him. He should've check Ritsuka for injuries immediately after the battle. _He should've. He should've._ Blood clung to his shirt making peeling it off painful. Like the shirt was Ritsuka's scab.

"Ritsuka, I'm going to take it off quickly. It'll hurt all at once instead of many times. But it'll hurt a lot... I'm sorry."

Ritsuka could only look back trying to reassure Soubi with his eyes. But Soubi diverted his gaze.

"Okay I'm going to do it now." Soubi slid his hands under Ritsuka. This simple action made Ritsuka momentarily forget the pain, all he felt were strong, familiar hands gliding over his bare skin. Soubi's hands were reassuring and warm. Soubi's hands always held him close and took care of him. His hands slid up the shirt in the back where there was no blood. This way it wouldn't get caught. Then the hands left and all Ritsuka could feel was the pain. With the air starting to get at the open cuts that the scythe had left behind, it was stinging and stinging. Ritsuka gripped the bed sheets next to him and tried not to show too much pain on his face.

_Shhhcclllug._

The shirt came up all at once. Blood clinging to it, wounds now open. Ritsuka held back a yell but hot tears gathered in his eyes. He gripped the bed sheets tighter.

Soubi fished a knife from his pocket and flicked it open. Fleetingly Ritsuka wondered why the man carried a knife. Protection? He cut the fabric down the middle, so he could open Ritsuka's shirt like a jacket instead of pulling it over his head. Gently Soubi lifted either of his small arms and slid them out of the sleeves, discarding the shirt randomly in a corner. Ritsuka's upper body was now fully exposed. Despite this he wasn't feeling embarrassment, only pain.

About five slick, bloody, messy wounds cut across Ritsuka's body. And the air nipped at them painfully. Soubi wanted to cry. He had failed, really, really failed. Ritsuka's torso now resembled Soubi's back, except much more recent. Refusing to look his Sacrifice in the eyes, Soubi set to work. He got some cloth out, layered towels underneath Ritsuka. Normally he should bathe Ritsuka's wounds, but he boy was in too much pain to move, and hot water would just hurt the wounds. Normally the boy would protest as his clothes were stripped by his older companion, as he was dunked into warm cleansing water. But not now, now there was too much pain.

Gently but swiftly Soubi poured water over the wounds. He cleaned the tender, broken skin off with a cloth. All he could see was blood. It was everywhere. Bloody water, bloody towels, bloody cloth. _Bloody Ritsuka._ It was invading his vision. The blood that existed grew and muddled his mind. He was seeing it everywhere it didn't exist and everywhere that it still did. Soubi bit his lip and reluctantly continued. He tried desperately to push out the fake images in his mind and concentrate on the reality. The reality was that Ritsuka was hurt. He was determined to make his Sacrifice feel better. Next he poured Peroxide on the wounds. It stung, but infection worked its way out. Germs bubbled through the soapy-like liquid, and pain bubbled through with it. Next, more water, and more blood washed away.

Finally he was clean. But blood slowly ran out of his wounds. It slowly ran through Soubi's mind, the boy was clean but blood was still surrounding him, looming overhead. Ritsuka smiled a weak thank you. He felt weak, physically as well as weak for needing to be taken care of and depending on Soubi so much. Soubi still wouldn't look at him, Ritsuka didn't see the horror in Soubi's eyes, he didn't see the things that were haunting Soubi.

Now clean, the open cuts were very visible. Soubi felt sick. He did this. Ritsuka hadn't wanted it, but he did it. He caused these horrible scars on his Sacrifice's body. Five sleek lines of red, crisscrossed against such precious skin. Soubi couldn't find any words. He'd seen a lot of blood in his life but never had it made him feel so sick. He brought out his wrappings. The same material he used every morning for his neck. The same material that had been used every morning of his past on _his_ cuts. Now it would be for Ritsuka, precious, cute Ritsuka. Soubi wanted to scream. No, it was more than that, he wanted to kill_. Desolate, Seimei, Seven Moons, they all caused this!_ It was their fault too… It had to be, it had to… Soubi was sweating now, beads of water glistening against his skin, furrowed eyebrows and a deep frown. No one had ever seen him in such a panicked state in so long. 'If only… If only…'

Ritsuka was much more worried about his companion then he was about his cuts. Cuts heal. But Soubi was sitting there in front of him looking limp and in even more pain, was he going to heal? Ritsuka didn't really understand why. Was Soubi worried about him? Still, no matter the reason Ritsuka wanted to sit up and hug Soubi tight. But that wasn't possible in his condition. So he reached up with his small hand, and using all of the strength he could he grabbed Soubi's hand and squeezed it tightly, trying his best to reassure the man. 'It's okay. I'm okay. Please, you, be okay.'

Soubi felt the pressure in his palm. His master, his love. He needed to help Ritsuka feel better not be worrying, he wasn't important right now. _No, not Soubi. Never Soubi._ Ritsuka was important.

He tore his eyes away from the cuts and tried, tried so hard to focus his mind. He needed to, Ritsuka wanted him too. He placed salve over the wounds, then cotton, and slowly wrapped his torso up. Sliding the roll, under his small back, over. Under. Over. He finished and tucked it in. Tight so it wouldn't come undone. A lot of the pain had subsided now, but Soubi had him take a pain reliever anyway.

Soubi got up from the bed. For the time being Ritsuka was basically immobile. If he sat up the cuts would open. Walking slowly to the kitchen Soubi felt like a zombie.

'Such deep wounds.'

He glanced at the clock.

'Precious skin. Scarred.'

4:00.

'Pain.'

They slept pretty late after all.

'Such a small body.

Food, Ritsuka should be hungry.

So innocent.'

"…Ritsuka?"

"Yeah?" His strength was coming back now. "Thank you, Soubi…"

Soubi basically ignored the apology. He didn't want to hear it! He didn't deserve it! "Are you hungry?"

"Mm.." Ritsuka was beginning to become annoyed. 'Why is he acting like this?' The extreme worry in Soubi's voice was a lot to handle, he'd never heard it before. He just wanted it to stop. "Sure Soubi, some food would be okay, whatever you want to eat is fine with me." He had to act calm for Soubi, he had to be strong too.

Normally Ritsuka would get a joke back. Normally.

'How is a person supposed to heal with such tension in the air?' No... 'How will Soubi heal?' Normally Soubi would see through Ritsuka, discover Ritsuka's pains. Now it was reversed.

Soubi began to move around the kitchenette, glancing towards Ritsuka every now and then. Ritsuka was troubled, he could see that, he could see how disturbed Ritsuka was by his actions. He was too visibly upset, that left Ritsuka to be upset as well. Soubi chastised himself. He was acting so pathetically. Ritsuka cared about him, yet he was still acting like a child… But still it was hard to change his attitude, he couldn't just stop hating himself for what he had done.

Soubi quickly masked his face. Showing an indifferent smile and began cooking Ritsuka's favorite foods.

x

x

**a/n: **

***Edited 10/4/11- Grammar**

***Edited 2/25/12- Writing**


	3. Act 3

**Mist, Act 3**

Soubi prepared the food as good as always. Sweet aromas filled the apartment air but he seemed indifferent as he cooked solemnly. Good food and balmy scents should make people happy but that was not nearly enough to change Soubi's mood now.

The menu was a bit deviated this time, easy to eat while you were in bed types of food. They were seasoned with things that Soubi noticed Ritsuka smiling at in the past. He always remembered those things so he could try and make better and better treats for his Sacrifice. It was a meal you didn't have to think about before taking a bite. A meal that a skinny child could eat a lot of, and eat until he was full without worry. Soubi sat on the couch and it seemed too far away to Ritsuka. He had silently cooked, silently passed Ritsuka his food, and silently sat on the couch with his own, smaller portion. And there he sat, still not looking at his Ritsuka's face and barely touching his food. Ritsuka wanted Soubi to look at him, but he didn't want him to do it by an order, he just wanted Soubi to act like normal.

"Soubi."

Soubi looked up, eyes focusing somewhere below Ritsuka's face.

"It's good, really good." He tried to support his words with a weak smile. But right now it seemed Ritsuka could've screamed 'I love you' and Soubi wouldn't flinch. Wouldn't care. No, he knew it wasn't that, Soubi did care. He was just distracted and consumed by his thoughts. Wondering how he could accept anything but punishment from a boy he had hurt so badly. Even so, Ritsuka wanted a hug, he wanted to be held, he wanted anything that was normal. He wanted to go back to the hours of the morning spent teasing and blushing, even if he had been in pain then, for a little while Soubi hadn't been quite so glum. Ritsuka felt like he must have failed as a Sacrifice, he must have done something wrong again.

"Ritsuka." Finally Soubi spoke, "You had a curfew, don't you? What about your mom?" Soubi's voice was riddled with confusion. How could he send Ritsuka back like this? He couldn't. School was on a weeklong break, but that would end soon, that break was the only reason they had been together so late. But Soubi couldn't send Ritsuka back to his abusive mother in a weakened state. He couldn't let him go back to school like this. It was terrible… Ritsuka was so hurt. Soubi felt like… He felt like he had done just as badly as Ritsu and Ritsuka's mother. He hadn't hurt Ritsuka with his own hands but he hadn't been able to stop it either.

"It's fine. Mom is..." Ritsuka's thoughts wandered to his mother who was alone at home. "She... won't notice I'm gone. Mom is uhh... sick but she won't let me take care of her…" Regret pooled around his words. It was barely a cold. But Ritsuka knew it could turn into worse in Misaki's hands. She would be raging, locked in her room, screaming, lost in her mind. Hopefully she would remember to eat. When Ritsuka tried to get her to rest and cooked her food she threw wild punches at him and locked him out, multiple times. He just wanted to take care of her and help her out. He wanted his mother to be healthy and happy. He was worried that she wouldn't take proper care of her cold. And there was no one else but him to help her out. His dad would ignore it, immersed in work, with visits to random bars merely to take up time. He didn't even seem to care if Misaki was sick. He just acted like it all the more bothersome to him.

Soubi regretted asking. He didn't even want to think about Ritsuka, it was so hurtful. All he wanted was to purge his thoughts. _Forget._ No, not that… Soubi wanted to repent. Asking for punishment would hurt the boy more so he couldn't even do that. He didn't deserve Ritsuka's presence but he couldn't just run away. So he just sat there, waiting for time to pass. Ritsuka was caught up in the awkwardness, he too unmoving. The environment around him and Soubi was never so awkward. Usually even if it was silent it was a comfortable silence, but not now it wasn't. He sat up to eat on his own and then back down when he stopped eating. Soubi hadn't even come over to help him sit up. He hadn't touched him since he bandaged him. Normally Soubi would be all over him if he was hurt, of course Soubi got upset and Ritsuka hated that but Soubi would still be doing everything he could to help the boy out even if Ritsuka didn't want the help.

"Soubi." Ritsuka spoke up.

"You should rest." was Soubi's reply, not even a 'yes?' or 'can I do something for you?' not even teasing.

'Rest…' Ritsuka sighed, he had slept for hours. The only thing on his mind was helping Soubi, not resting. He didn't even feel like he needed it. Sure he was in some pain but right now Soubi seemed a whole lot more stressed out than he was.

They stayed like that for awhile, not knowing what to say. It started to get dark eventually, the day had crawled by slowly but it had to end at some point. And it was an early sunset. Last night they slept together, but that didn't seem possible if Soubi was unwilling to even be near his little Sacrifice. Ritsuka remembered how nice it felt to sleep together, he missed those nights with Seimei. Ritsuka wasn't sure that he would be okay with sleeping with Seimei now but he _wanted _Soubi by his side. It was embarrassing, but sill he knew it was the truth. Even at his age he didn't know if it was normal to want to share a bed with someone, Seimei had never made it seem bad. So was it okay…? Ritsuka was lying on Soubi's bed already, and the Zero's bed looked like and unhealthy mess. Would Soubi even sleep? If he wasn't willing to come near Ritsuka to share a meal was he really going to sleep in the same bed? If he did sleep at all he would probably just be pretending, Ritsuka thought. He knew enough about the man to know that Soubi didn't have very good sleeping habits.

Then he remembered how long he'd been away from home. Two days. Ritsuka fairly was clean from Soubi washing him when he was cleaning off the cuts, but Soubi's hygiene had faltered a bit.

"Soubi, take a bath."

Normally Ritsuka would get a sarcastic reply. _Are you calling me smelly?_ Normally.

"But you're here." Soubi replied, not even an option, not even 'yes' or 'no' or 'I'm fine,' just a non-relevant fact.

"Yeah, so?" Ritsuka's patience was wearing thin. 'Look at me! Touch me! Act like Soubi!'

Soubi's gaze traveled to the bathtub in the middle of the room, against the wall and surrounded by a thin curtain. As if his gaze could answer Ritsuka's question.

Silence.

Ritsuka was exhausted. Not wanting to sleep exhaustion, overwhelmed by tension exhaustion.

"It's an order." Ritsuka spit out the words that he hated.

Soubi cringed slightly. He wanted to explain what he meant. But it didn't really matter now. Now he just wanted to follow what Ritsuka wanted of him.

It's not like Soubi had been very dirty but Ritsuka just wanted him to act like normal, do the things he should do without thinking. Stop sitting around. Certain things about just what he ordered Soubi to do, hadn't occurred to him until his Fighter started to undress in front of him. Until he saw rippling muscles, until his mind devoured the elegant torso before him.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled, he calmed down when the man stopped removing clothing. Completely surprised he just flopped his body upside down on the bed and pulled the blankets over him. "I'm going to sleep!"

Normally Soubi would've chuckled at the boy's embarrassment. Normally. He finished undressing. Quickly he stole a glance at the lump in the bed. Expressionless, he got into the tub. Moving mechanically and not at all savoring the warm water.

Rubbing in soap.

'He is in pain.'

Glance at the clock.

'I hurt him.'

10

'He is in pain.'

:30

'I hurt him'

:04

'He is in a lot of pain.'

10:34

'I hurt him badly.'

Rub in Shampoo.

'Repent.'

Rinse.

'I deserve punishment.'

Dunk.

'I need punishment.

I am terrible.

Terrible.

Worthless.

Scum.

Stupid.

Incapable.

A beast.'

His thoughts filled with every imaginable insult. Hurling the words at himself and believing every one of them. Tears streamed down his face. Hot tears blending with hot... 'No... it's cold.' Hot tears blending with cold water. He lifted a hand out of the water, letting the chilling bath drip off his fingers in a deluded wonderment of why it was so cold.

A small sob escaped him. Like a tiny hiccup. Immediately his mouth clamped tight. Silently he cursed to himself, how weak. His tears were gone, like they never even occurred. 'Pathetic, making such immature sounds…' he knew better, he had to do better.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka's voice was hushed, as if night meant you couldn't speak loudly. Soubi turned his head, eyes looking nowhere.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked.

Soubi's mind spun. He was washed over with disgrace. 'Did he hear...?'

"How long are you going to bathe? Did I order wrong?" Ritsuka's words were unsure, but not sleepy. Soubi hadn't noticed but the boy never fell asleep. Just laid in bed, hiding. At least it seemed he hadn't heard the sob.

Soubi looked at the clock. Over an hour had passed. He sighed at himself.

"Soubi" That tone, the slight squeak, everything about the voice speaking his name, he loved. He loved hearing Ritsuka say his name. A lack of honorific for no good reason, a confidence that quickly falters at the final syllable. He loved it.

Soubi stood up, his graceful figure slightly illuminated by the moon slinking in through the open curtains. Ritsuka made a bad decision of looking up right then and he quickly tore his eyes away.

Wrapping a towel around himself, Soubi stepped out of the tub and into the room.

x

x

**a/n:**

***Edited 10/4/11- Grammar**

***Edited 2/25/12- Writing**


	4. Act 4

**Mist, Act 4**

"Soubi, come to bed." Ritsuka was ready to beg, anything to get his fighter back on track, back to normal.

Soubi pulled on clothes and drifted toward the couch. A dull aura surrounded him, making the air around him sad and tired.

"No!" Ritsuka's voice was demanding. "Bed. B-E-D. Yours!"

Soubi looked confused.

"Soubi!"

'A beautiful sound, a beautiful voice...' But whenever Soubi thought of it, he thought of how it sounded when Ritsuka was calling out in pain.

x

_ "Ahhhhgh! Sou-… Sou-… SOUBI!" _

x

_Pain._ Soubi stood in the middle of his apartment confused, hurt.

Ritsuka was tired of yelling for the man's attention. He was tired of watching him stare so blankly in such depression.

"Soubi..." A weary, sad voice caught Soubi's fleeting attention. "Soubi..." _Sad_. Soubi lifted his gaze out of his foggy mind, reluctantly looking over at Ritsuka. Torso, maimed; shoulders, weak, graceful; neck, strong; Face, beautiful; eyes… Soubi looked him in the eyes. Ritsuka's eyes lit up, it was a small advancement in Soubi's attitude. 'Maybe he just needs time.' Ritsuka thought, unaware that his voice smothered in sadness and worry, was what had caused Soubi to search his eyes.

"Ritsuka. Ritsuka. Let me apologize. I don't want to be forgiven. I just want-" But Soubi's words were interrupted.

"I only want you." Ritsuka's words were unusually passionate, "Soubi I don't care about some stupid cuts. You tried the best you. I know you want to protect me, I know you can. Soubi, I want you to stay by my side no matter how many cuts and bruises I have on me, no matter what you did or didn't do to cause them. And I don't want your apologies for it! Once is more than enough. I know you're sorry without you saying it, don't I!" Ritsuka was starting to blush, his cheeks reddening from his proclamation but also the effort of staying in the uncomfortable position he had propped himself up in. Ritsuka felt like he was just realizing the truth of the words he said as they tumbled out of his mouth.

The words pervaded Soubi, he wanted them, the truth. So sweet, Ritsuka _wants_ him. "Thank you Ritsuka." He knew the boy probably had no clue about the impact that his words had on Soubi. Soubi's mood started to slowly lift. It pleased Ritsuka to see the depression waft away, to see Soubi filling in the emptiness.

He moved around repositioning himself comfortably in the bed. Half of a large sheet was pulled up high and held by his finger's grip, half of the sheet. The other side lay open, inviting.

"Soubi." Ritsuka called, as he was starting to drift off to sleep. "Hold me…" His eyes shut. Stress and relief pulling them closed.

x

_ I only want you._

_ I want you to stay by my side_

_ Hold me…_

x

Sweet words, they echoed in his mind. 'Ritsuka wants me there, it's okay, I can hold him now.' Soubi's thoughts reinforced all that he had been told. An innocent boy that was so mature but still very childish, a cute stubborn boy... that he loved, that he could hold.

Soubi climbed into the bed as carefully as he could. He gingerly draped one arm over the boy and one behind his head. As close as he could come to holding him while he was in this state. He wanted to hug Ritsuka tight and hold him safely in his arms, but he couldn't and that was a reminder of what he had caused no matter how much it didn't bother Ritsuka.

Sleep was not forthcoming for Soubi. Ritsuka's words may have put him more at ease. But the looming danger was unnerving. He had failed last time but that would never happen again. 'I will protect Ritsuka, at all costs.'

Soubi stared at the moonlit figure of his Sacrifice for hours. Ritsuka, his love. What would come to harm him next? Why would anyone want to harm such a cute innocent boy?

When at last Soubi succumbed to sleep, he had thought he would wake to the sight of Ritsuka's adorable face, but he could not have been more wrong.

x

x

**A/n: Short, but I wanted the scary cliff hanger~**

**Thank you very much for reading, the reviews are so wonderful :D**

***Edited 10/4/11- Grammar**

***Edited 2/25/12- Writing**


	5. Act 5

**Mist, Act 5**

"Souuubi!" called a cheerful voice.

"Psst, Soubi!"

A poke at his face.

"You guys are soooo mature, heehee, sleeping together."

"Sly!"

Soubi opened his eyes, not to Ritsuka, but to two little demons. He blinked twice... nope, they were still there. Soubi turned his head to the side to look at Ritsuka. He was wide awake, and already looking back at him.

"Mornin' Soubi." He greeted.

Soubi mumbled a greeting back with a small smile, and turned to the two ...noisy ones.

"Natsuo, Youji, It's not polite to disrupt someone's sleep." Soubi lectured.

"Awh.. But Soubi, didn't you miss us!"

"Nope." It was the truth, with all that happened the Zeros hadn't crossed his mind, it's not like he thought about them often anyway. The two had gone off to the school for a few days to visit Nagisa-sensei, since the elementary school was on a vacation break. Ungrateful brats. "You're back early, get kicked out?" The comment sent the Zeros into frenzy.

"Nagisa-sensei would never do that."

"Nope, nope." Then with pouting faces they quickly changed the topic.

Soubi wrenched himself from the bed and got up, reveling his boxer and sleep-shirt clad body to the younger occupants of the room.

"Ooooh!" The twins cheered as Soubi pulled on pants. "Soubi couldn't keep his pants on, it's a wonder Ricchan still has his ears! Hehe maybe they're fakes!" The twins teased and pulled at Ritsuka's ears as he scowled and blushed, swatting their hands away.

Soubi went to the kitchen as the boys continued teasing.

"Ritsukaaa.. Let me take 'um!" Youji playfully whined, it was a not so innocent game that the brothers loved.

"Eh! No fair Youji, plus Soubi'll totally kill you."

Youji climbed up onto the bed where Ritsuka was lying and kneeled over top of him. "Gimme, Gimme! Ehehe!" He tugged at Ritsuka's ears. "Eh, then I get the tail hahaha!" Natsuo joined in and tugged at the little tail peeking out from under the covers. Ritsuka feebly tried to fight them off, but it was no use. He didn't mind their teasing but sometimes the twins were just too much.

Soubi looked over, the game met its demise the instant Soubi saw just how far they were taking it.

Suddenly Youji was being pulled off of poor Ritsuka. Soubi picked up the boy by his waist and ignored his whining and protesting.

"Don't touch him." Soubi growled, he glared at the kid with a momentary hatred.

Youji quickly grabbed onto the sheet covering Ritsuka as an anchor to try and evade being thrown around. But Soubi already had him, and he threw Youji off of Ritsuka and onto Youji and Natsuo's bed, at the same time he kicked Natsuo away. Sadly, the effect of all this was less then desirable for everyone in the room. When Youji was thrown off of the bed he still was grasping Ritsuka's sheet, and it billowed in the air following his fall, leaving Ritsuka fully exposed.

Natsuo immediately ran over to Ritsuka's bed when he saw then shape his friend was in, his twin followed close behind.

"Stay away." Soubi put out an arm to stop them and got in front of their views as he swiftly pulled out another blanket and covered Ritsuka back up. His face held a deeply stony expression. The Zeros just stood there, their mouths agape. Neither of them knew what was going on or what to do, and the atmosphere said not to ask. They both turned to each other looking for answers, but both had blank expressions.

"Oh Youji dear, you look famished…" Natsuo exclaimed, his acting below par. They just wanted to get out. Now. Before Soubi wrung their necks or something.

"Oh... hmmm. Can't have that can we…" The twins sentences trailed off and they turned and headed toward the kitchen area.

As they arrived away from the bed, they started whispering. Of course, they weren't exactly hidden, there was no way to get an ounce of privacy in Soubi's apartment.

Over by the bed, Soubi was apologizing and Ritsuka was trying to comfort him. He tucked the blanket around the boy closely like hiding him in it would heal him.

Youji and Natsuo turned to each other anxiously, "What happened?..."

"Where was Soubi…?"

"That bastard can't even protect the kid..."

"Poor Ritsuka… I wonder what it feels like..."

"I'm glad we can't feel it…"

"Yeah, I don't want you to be in that state too..."

The boys found themselves worrying about Ritsuka much more than they would like to admit.

Soubi was stunned when he saw Ritsuka's torso again. It was in very bad shape for having only been a night. Blood was infused into the bandages. _Blood_. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"Soubi, do you ever listen! It's fine. No big deal."

Soubi didn't seem convinced but there was no point in constantly arguing about it.

"Let me…" He reached out his hand brushing along Ritsuka's wrapped body.

"No! Soubi, I'm just fine! As long as I don't move much… Just wait a little while longer." Ritsuka didn't want Soubi taking his time to rebandage him, he didn't want his friends to see how helpless he was, he didn't want Soubi to even see the cuts ever again.

Soubi wasn't very convinced but when he began to ask again, Ritsuka grew bristly and asked him to go away. Soubi complied, he didn't want to exhaust Ritsuka arguing about it, he knew once the boy got something in his head he wasn't going to go back on it so simply. "Let me take a look at it later tonight…" Soubi figured it would just have to wait. He tried to tell himself that the boy was fine but he knew he was only lying to himself. He let thoughts of fixing the boy up drift through his head, he watched images of the blood play through his mind.

He headed to the kitchen to begin making lunch, he had to distract himself and try to keep things running like normal the best he could. The Zeros were there, quite obviously not preparing food.

"I thought you two were 'famished'?"

The Zeros jumped. 'Soubi always appears out of nowhere. It's creepy.' Hurriedly they tried to make some excused but Soubi just brushed it off. It didn't really matter anyway. He knew they were there talking. And he knew what they were talking about. He didn't need to hear the conversation to know, of course they would be curious, and he couldn't blame them for that. However there was a large list of things he could blame them for, but that might upset Ritsuka, so he just handed them some knives and vegetables and warned them not to spill any blood on his floor.

Soubi hadn't wanted to see Ritsuka's body as much as he hadn't wanted the Zeros to see it. But of course if they were here they would find out sometime, wouldn't they? He couldn't avoid it just because he was ashamed of himself.

Soubi didn't even want to cook, he wanted to turn back around and tend to Ritsuka. After contemplating for a short while and forcing himself to put some pots of food on the oven Ritsuka interrupted Soubi's thoughts.

"Uhhhmm... Soubi?"

"Yes Ritsuka, are you ok?" Soubi inquired. He nearly jumped up wondering if Ritsuka had changed his mind. He knew Ritsuka wasn't mad at him, he hadn't really been angry when he told Soubi to go away.

"Well.. that is… am I allowed to get up?"

"Huh? What for?"

Ritsuka blushed and fiddled with the edge of his blanket nervously. "Toilet..."

'Great,' He thought, 'this is so embarrassing. I can't even pee on my own. I bet if Youji and Natsuo didn't see me covered in blood they would be laughing their heads off. I wouldn't be surprised if Soubi laughed at me as well.'

But Soubi didn't laugh, instead some sort of grimace crossed his face as he turned off his cooking and hurried over to Ritsuka. Once again he kept apologizing. Soubi scooped up his blood-crusted Sacrifice bridal style, and managed not to move the boy's torso around too much at the same time. Ritsuka felt like he was drifting through the room, Soubi's precarious hold was cautious and elegant. He carried him over to the small bathroom and Soubi kicked the door open. Ritsuka was set down, standing upright, and Soubi left the small space.

"Call me when you are done, don't move your upper-body around too much. The cuts will open.. I'll change the bandages after we eat." Ritsuka nodded and Soubi stood outside of the door, leaving it cracked open, just in case something bad was to happen.

"…Soubi…" Ritsuka called. This whole situation just got weirder and weirder. Was he so dependent on this man? Why? 'Is it possible for me to survive without him, or would I be better off without his confusing words binding me?'

Soubi opened the door and lifted Ritsuka back up and carefully placed him on the bed. He drew a cover over the boy and planted a kiss on his forehead before heading back to finish cooking.

Once the food was prepared, Soubi and Ritsuka learned the real reason for the Zeros to come home early…

x

x

**A/n: **

***Edited 10/4- Grammar**

***Edited 2/25/12- Writing**


	6. Act 6

**Mist, Act 6**

Steam wafted up from four bowls, infused with a rich smell. Lots of meat cut into small pieces danced around the bowls along with the vegetables Ritsuka was fond of. It was all contained in a thick broth. The soups smelled great. And just like everything else Soubi cooked, it tasted great too. 'How did he learn to cook so well?' Ritsuka wondered as he sipped the warm broth. 'I wonder if he cooked for Seimei. Or if that would even be allowed...' Ritsuka recalled how Seimei always made his own dinner at home, separate from the ones Misaki cooked, and how he always gave a legitimate sounding reason for it. Now Ritsuka knew, from what Nana had told him, that Seimei was just a clean freak, he thought he was too good to let others touch him, or his things, everyone but Ritsuka. Once Seimei and Ritsuka had baked cookies together, Seimei had eaten those. 'What about Soubi though?'

Ritsuka's thoughts trailed off when the Zeros announced they had something important to say. Ritsuka and Soubi both wondered if it really was something important or if the two were just joking around again, but the looks on Natsuo and Youji's faces were very serious.

All four of them were seated around Ritsuka. Soubi had helped Ritsuka sit up in bed, handed him his soup, and sat across from him on the Zero's bed. Soubi didn't care where the Zeros ate. But he was a bit surprised when they plopped down next to him, questioning about the soup temperature. Once Soubi assured them it was warm but wouldn't scald them they too began eating. Youji noticed the vegetables in the soup, the ones he and Natsuo had helped cut up, were not necessarily his favorites. When it was just the Zeros and Soubi, Soubi added lots of potatoes for Youji and lots of carrots cut up small for Natsuo. The Zero contemplated complaining to Soubi about it. But the vegetables in the soup also were not the ones he presumed Soubi favored. Soubi was cooking for Ritsuka. 'Of course.' Youji thought. 'Well, if I had been cooking, the soup would have been full of what Natsuo likes, not to mention seriously burnt.'

Youji's auburn haired twin spoke up first, jerking him out of his trailing thoughts and into what was really important. "Seven Moons has lost several Fighter-Sacrifice teams. Powerful ones, it seems."

Ritsuka choked slightly at the news and then calmly swallowed down the information along with what was in his mouth. 'How do you lose people?'

Soubi voiced his question for him, seemingly thinking the exact same thing. "Lost?"

"Yup," Youji replied, picking up the explanation. "Five prominent units have disappeared with no explanation as to why."

Natsuo spoke again, "One of then you have met and disappeared first, Bloodless. The others are..." He rattled off some mostly unfamiliar unit names quickly. "And," He finished, "Moonless." He said the last name coldly and with a shudder.

Only one of the names Natsuo said _was_ familiar, aside from Bloodless, and Ritsuka repeated it thoughtfully, "Desolate..."

The twins gave Ritsuka a questioning look and Soubi answered their thoughts. "We have... met." He said coldly. Immediately Natsuo and Youji knew who had caused Ritsuka's wounds. 'We..' They thought simultaneously. 'So Soubi was there...' If such damage could be caused with a Fighter like Soubi around, these units were very dangerous.

"It seems," Youji continued, "New fighting techniques have been taught to the teacher's pets, since the years Soubi attended."

Soubi shivered, 'teacher's pet' meant something totally different to him. Then he remembered back to a few nights ago.

x

_VrrrVrrrVrrr_.

Soubi's phone vibrated and he went to pick it up. Dropping his paint brush, he hoped it was Ritsuka.

Ritsu-sensei, the caller ID said. Soubi let it ring a few more times before reluctantly picking up.

"What?" He growled.

"Ah, Soubi-kun! It's been a long time. Have you thought about paying me a visit?"

Soubi almost hung up at that but his former teacher continued talking, in more serious tone.

"Come back Soubi. I have things to teach you. Things you need to know."

Soubi ignored his words. "I have nothing more to learn from you." Soubi insisted. He didn't add all of his thoughts, 'because, you abandoned me. Rejected me.'

"Fine... though you ought to think about it. After all I miss you deeply, you were my cutest student."

'Like hell you miss me. If you miss me why would you give me away in the first place?' Soubi thought furiously. He left Ritsu's words hanging and closed the phone, wondering, why it couldn't have been Ritsuka that called.

x

'Maybe I should have gone.' Soubi thought, after recalling the phone conversation, 'Maybe he could've said something useful for once. Now it's too late.' Ritsuka was already hurt.

"One of the pairs missing, Bloodless, joined Seimei." Natsuo said, reinforcing what everyone in the room was thinking, Ritsuka reluctantly so.

_They left Seven Voices to join Seimei._

"We came," Natsuo said.

"to warn you." Youji finished his brother's sentence seamlessly.

The atmosphere couldn't be more dramatic. But Soubi quickly broke it.

"Well, looks like you were a little late. We've had all the warning we could possibly need. And more warning then will ever happen again." Soubi growled.

Words from his past echoed in Soubi's head, Ritsu's words.

_"Never underestimate your opponent, Soubi. But it's key, not to overestimate them either."_

'Well,' Soubi thought, 'I certainly didn't overestimate them.' He sighed and left the group, collecting his and Ritsuka's bowls with a bitter face. 'The Zeros can do their own damn dishes.' Irrationally Soubi's anger went in the direction of the twins.

Soubi stacked his own dish on top of Ritsuka's as he was arriving at the counter.

"Ah..." Soup spilled over Soubi's hand and dripped to the floor. Quickly he removed the bowls from each other and set them inside the sink. Peering into the bottom one, he found... soup. It was more than half full if you counted what had spilt. Soubi dried his hands and looked over at Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka was the soup bad?" Soubi questioned looking concerned. He thought he made it the way Ritsuka liked, did he mess up?

Ritsuka shook his head furiously, "No it was really good." Ritsuka looked pale. The Zeros were laughing at how Soubi spilt soup all over himself as they brought their dishes to the sink and started sopping up the soup on the floor.

"Then why didn't..." Soubi's words trailed off as he came to a bad realization. He pushed past the Zeros, "Hey!", and ran over to Ritsuka's bedside, whipping the blanket off.

"You know," Youji said with a handful of wet paper towels, "when I did that, I got yelled at."

Soubi saw that Ritsuka's bandages were covered in a lot of blood. The color drained out of his face at the sight.

Ignoring Youji's smart-ass remarks, "Get out. Now. Go hang the laundry or something, don't come back until I say." Soubi pointed out to the balcony where the clothes line was, ordering them to do the first thing that came to his mind, just anything to be alone with Ritsuka.

Youji sneered and started protesting, but his twin saw how concerned Soubi was and went to fetch the clothes, then dragged Youji with him to the balcony. The chance that they were actually planning on doing chores was slim, they might just slink off to cause mischief, but that didn't really matter.

"Ritsuka.." Soubi breathed. Ritsuka held Soubi's hand in his own and squeezed it, wordlessly reassuring Soubi that he would be okay.

Soubi began a repeat of the day before. He tore the bed sheet off on the side Ritsuka wasn't laying on, and pushed it to the middle. He laid towels on this side and walked back over to Ritsuka. Carefully he picked the boy up and moved him to the other side of the bed on the towels. Like he had thought, the sheet was blood stained. He took it off fully and threw it in a corner. Soubi blinked. He looked back to the corner he threw the sheet in, Ritsuka's bloody, cut up shirt was still there. Soubi was disgusted. He needed to remember to take care of those later. Looking back at the bed Soubi saw that the mattress was bloody too.

Ritsuka apologized for staining the sheet and mattress, but Soubi said it was fine. "I've done it before..." Immediately he regretted his words. Ritsuka grimaced. 'Soubi... why had he bled so much? Who hurt him?'

Soubi grabbed a spare cloth and pressed it onto the mattress and left it there hoping it might soak some blood out. He fetched the first aid kit from the side table where he had left it and went to remove Ritsuka's bandages. They basically fell off, the bandages were so damp with blood that they came loose easily. Sill Soubi had to cut through them to avoid unwinding them around the boy.

'I'm helpless.' Ritsuka thought.

Soubi threw the bloody bandages in the trash, along with the cotton that was underneath them and the blood had first seeped through. He helped Ritsuka go to the bathroom again, saying he didn't want the boy to move until tomorrow if possible.

'So dependent.'

Back on the bed, Soubi poured water on him, wiped him, cleaned the wounds again. Cleaned the blood. Last night, even though his love was so close by, Soubi dreamed of blood. Blood, everywhere. It was haunting. Briskly he pushed the blood out of his mind. He needed to concentrate. Ritsuka wasn't getting better. It wasn't so bad that he absolutely needed to go to a hospital but most people would've by now. But what was Soubi to say, 'Why yes Doctor this child is my master and he was slashed with a magical spell made scythe by a couple of Death-god-wannabes.'? Soubi sighed. That definitely wouldn't work. He could cast spells on the personnel. But maybe that wasn't necessary. The cuts just need to heal. Soubi inspected one of the newly cleaned cuts up close.

Ritsuka drew in a breath as Soubi's head came down close to his skin. The hot breath tickled, but it felt nice. 'I'm pathetic.'

Did they need stitches? "…Why didn't I think of this stuff earlier..?' Soubi questioned himself.

"Ritsuka," Soubi asked, "Are you afraid of needles?"

x

x

**A/n:**

***Edited 10/4/11- Grammar**

***Edited 2/26/12- Writing**


	7. Act 7

**Mist, Act 7**

"Needles!" Suddenly Ritsuka's mind was racing. 'Am I afraid of needles? Why would Soubi be asking a question like that?'

Soubi looked up into his Sacrifice's eyes, and remorse filled his own eyes. He nodded his head.

"Uh.. Well of course I'm not afraid of them, but why would you ask a question like that?"

Soubi sighed and looked back at the cuts.

_If the cut is longer than an inch and deep, it will need sutures._

Definitely longer then and inch…

"Ritsuka," Soubi said, his voice as full of remorse as his eyes, "Your cuts aren't going to heal like this."

_Don't suture a small, uncleaned cut that is older than 14-24 hours. It may become infected_.

Ritsuka wasn't sure what to think. Needles... Did Soubi want to give him some sort of shot? He wouldn't mind that, after all he had been through worse pain then a little shot.

_If a cut is longer than an inch, do not suture it immediately. Wait for 3-5 days then properly cover it to avoid infection._

'At least I've done that much right.' Soubi thought, 'What is it? Luck?'

Ritsuka looked at his Fighter. Soubi was kneeling by his bed looking into his eyes but his mind wasn't there. He was deep into thought, very deep.

'Very deep, the cuts are deep, and long.' Soubi's mind was conflicted. It was obvious now that Ritsuka needed medical attention. Soubi wasn't a doctor by any means, but students of Seven Voices Academy receive more medical instruction than the students of a normal school. Ritsu-sensei had taught Soubi medical courses himself, much more detailed medical courses then the other students.

_For emergencies._

'What counts as an emergency?'

It didn't matter, Soubi knew what he had to do. It was nothing new to him. He had practices countless times on dummy examples, and even sutured his own cuts on several occasions. Not to mention the Zeros. A few weeks ago he left them alone to cut up some apples, and when he came back Youji had a deep gash on his arm that he hadn't even noticed. But Youji couldn't feel the stitches. He giggled and said it tickled. When Soubi had sutured Youji's and his own wounds he hadn't used a numbing gel. His were a punishment, and you can't numb the pain from someone who already can't feel it. But with a numbing gel Ritsuka should be fine, it probably would ease most of the pain. Still Soubi was pretty uneasy about sticking a needle through the boy's skin.

"Soubi." Ritsuka said, trying to pull the man out of his thoughts. "Its fine, do whatever you need to."

"Are you sure Ritsuka? You trust me?"

Ritsuka shivered a bit when he heard the words. Soubi mistook it, or maybe he knew what Ritsuka was thinking and merely wanted to give him some space and he walked over the thermostat and turned the heater up a few notches. 'Trust?' The old radiators clicked and groaned. Ritsuka questioned himself, 'Is that what this is? I would let him do anything to my body… no.' Ritsuka reached up and rubbed his cat ear between two fingers. 'Maybe not _anything_... But if it's just something like this... I think he can heal me, Soubi is smart and he just wants to help. I'll let him do whatever he thinks is best for me.'

When Ritsuka didn't answer right away Soubi was starting to regret asking a question like that. Maybe Ritsuka would feel too pressured if he asked so directly, he shouldn't have phrased it that way. But before he could take it back Ritsuka spoke up.

'Who else could I trust if not him? Who else would take care of me this well?'

"Yeah, Soubi. I do trust you."

Soubi's heart practically leaped out of his chest. Trust, such a big thing. Ritsuka could never feel love until he felt trust. Could he? Hadn't that been what he struggled with all along? And after finding out his brother lied to him like that, it's amazing that he could ever trust anyone again. But of anyone Ritsuka could say he trusted, 'Me.' Soubi thought, 'Ritsuka trusts me.'

The Remorse slid out of Soubi's eyes and his mood lightened. He walked back over to Ritsuka and the only thing keeping him from smothering Ritsuka in kisses was the blood. Soubi placed a chaste kiss on Ritsuka's forehead and started getting out the supplies he needed. Ritsuka didn't try to stop the small kiss, after all he was happy too. It was relieving to say something like that out loud, to think it for the first time. Butterflies swirled around his stomach, a butterfly had kissed him. A beautiful butterfly.

Soubi pulled some things out of a pocket in his medical kit. Forceps, in some sort of plastic wrapper, a tube, presumably full of medicine and several plastic packets containing threads. Threads with a strange rounded needle attached to them.

"Huh? What is that stuff." Ritsuka had been expecting a shot when Soubi said needle. Slowly it was becoming apparent that that was not the case.

Soubi ripped open the packet of forceps, placing them on a small blue plastic sheet.

_ Always use clean tools, always._

Soubi answered Ritsuka as he picked up the next packet, "Sutures."

"Soo-churss." Ritsuka tested the word out and Soubi chuckled lightly.

"Stitches." Soubi explained.

Ritsuka's face paled. 'Soubi, is going to.. sew me?'

Soubi had already cleaned the cuts so he got the medicine tube. Pausing, Soubi walked over to the sink to wash his hands again before returning to Ritsuka's side. Then he squeezed the gel onto his finger. It came out of the tube in a round shape, smothering his finger. The long finger danced over a cut, barely touching the skin, but smoothing the medicine in all the same. Soubi started first with a scar running parallel to Ritsuka's body, slightly off to the left side of his body and crossing paths with another scar. All but one of the scars crossed over each other. The one that didn't was the deepest; Soubi would leave that one for last.

"Sou.. Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled, quickly Soubi looked up. Ritsuka's face was a lot paler then it had been before. Was he still losing too much blood? Soubi's eyes widened, he needed to hurry.

"What is it.?" He asked quickly but still concerned.

"Wha.. what are you going to do?" Ritsuka was shaking, was it from the blood loss? Or was he scared?

"Ritsuka," Soubi reminded him, "Trust me. I'll protect you."

Ritsuka calmed down, Soubi's low voice was comforting, it had a warm feeling that enveloped Ritsuka. He was swallowed by those words. Trust. Protection. 'I will be strong. I will be strong for Soubi.' Ritsuka nodded and stopped shivering. To Soubi's relief some of the color had returned to his face as well.

The needle was pulled from its wrappings easily. Soubi's fingers artfully handling its slender curve. He looked like an artist. He looked like a doctor. A God who could heal with the stroke of his brush. But wasn't he just a pawn? Not God but God's dog? He was tending to the one that God reigned upon. Worse, hadn't that suffering been caused by the pet? Hadn't he provoked the rebelling, that ultimately caused attacks? 'But hadn't it been for the best? He's safe now, I can protect him. I will protect him.'

"Ritsuka.." Soubi breathed the name again. Consonant, vowel, consonant, consonant, vowel, consonant, vowel, each letter rolling off his tongue. Infused with a sweetness he could never produce forcefully.

Ritsuka looked up. Locking eyes. Pupils met amongst the seas of color, and held onto each other. The lock bonding them was one that no one else could break. Love.

"Is this okay.?" Soubi's gentle words hung in the air, unsure of themselves. This was the right step, he reminded himself. He could heal, ease the pain that he caused.

Ritsuka nodded. Trust..' Over and over Ritsuka played with the word in his mind. Unlike in the past, when he played with the same word wondering if its meaning truly existed. Now he played with it to explore. Trust. How far did that run? How much did it mean? 'If I asked Soubi, he would say, however far you wish, however much you wish.' But now, unlike in the past, Soubi's unsaid, but predictable words seemed true. Trust was expandable. A world of possibilities. Ritsuka was not ready for all of it. But he knew the feeling inside of him was still small. Minuscule compared to the possibilities. 'For now, it's best that way.'

When Soubi asked such a strange question, wanting to know if he feared needles out of the blue, Ritsuka's head throbbed. But now, even with a needle poised to break his skin, he knew it was okay. He knew this is what Soubi had felt, 'This is what he had felt when I had held the ear-hole puncher against his skin.'

The rounded needle was set at an angle probing the skin lightly before it took the plunge and broke. Ritsuka could see it, pending at the edge of an angry gash, he couldn't feel it. "Numbing," Soubi had explained, "it's numbed."

And then it plunged, broke skin, and just before it pulled through, light caught the needle and forced a glint upon it. Steady hands guided the needle, precaution was evident but seemed unnecessary in such skillful hands.

"Don't look, close your eyes Ritsuka." Soubi had prompted. But curiosity nipped at the closed lids. Ritsuka peeped out at the scene, knowing it would cause him no harm to look. His head was propped up on a pillow, so he was able to see everything. The five gashes marring his once virgin skin. The needle threading in and out of the leftmost mark. But most clear in his vision, was the man.

Tensely, Soubi leaned over Ritsuka. Expertly closing a cut. A cut he had caused but now would heal. A glint mirrored off of the needle and caught Soubi's eye each time he pulled it through the skin. His hand rested at the side gently holding forceps to keep the skin in place.

_ Do not tug on the skin too much, it will cause necrosis._

The heat of Ritsuka's skin was stunning, to drive a needle into flesh was horrifying. The thought started to haunt Soubi but he realized that was not what bothered him. To drive a needle into _Ritsuka's_ flesh. That bothered him immensely.

Trust rang through Soubi's head. Trust. Trust sent the needle through skin. Trust closed the gap.

Soubi finished off the first cut with a knot and moved onto the next once he had double checked his work. Ritsuka still sat silently, peering through half closed lids at his companion. The lean body worked over top of him, immense strength was being conveyed in an elegant, gentle manner. Elegance, that is what Ritsuka saw. A body not moving but flowing as it stitched him. No movements were wasted, no time was wasted. Every slight move of his body sent muscles rippling through Soubi's body. Ritsuka was entranced by the skin, flowing like water, under the tight shirt.

Soubi finished the second cut, placing a kiss on its knot, and moved onto the third, then fourth. When the fourth cut was sewn, knotted, and kissed, Soubi looked up at Ritsuka. The boy didn't even seem to notice Soubi had stopped to look up at first. His muscles stopped rippling, alerting Ritsuka that something had changed. He brought his eyes away from the man's body to his face. His face that was looking back at him. Soubi smiled. A sweet smile that encompassed joy. Ritsuka's insides ached, if only he could smile like that more often. 'Could I cause him to smile more?'

Soubi was filled with butterflies traveling up his stomach at the sight of Ritsuka, looking at him. But looking closer he saw pale skin where it should be flushed and shivers when it was warm, he still needed to hurry.

The last scar was bleeding when Soubi approached it. He grabbed a clean cloth and held it close to Ritsuka's skin, letting his warm connect with the cool body. Pressuring the wound with a gentle firmness, willing the blood to stop. All the pain Ritsuka was going through caused tears to nearly form in his eyes. Such pain. He wouldn't let them fall. Not in front of Ritsuka. Not because of this.

Ritsuka savored the warmth of Soubi's hand against his skin. He was so cold, he wanted to be covered with blankets but knew it was impossible for the time being, so said nothing. As the heat from Soubi's touch entered him, he imagined the whole room heating up as well. Like Soubi was the fire, a warm fire with flames licking at him to cure his icy state.

Soubi pushed back his tears, and feelings of regret. But suddenly he recoiled, his regret replaced with fear. The absence of warmth under Soubi's touch had gotten to him, his mind could only register fear when the chill sank in. 'Skin should be warm. Cold skin is dead skin.' That thought raced through Soubi's mind, repeating and repeating itself. Cold skin is dead skin. Terrified, he looked at Ritsuka's face, alive, breathing. Soubi let out the breath he unknowingly held. Lungs deflating with a major sense of relief. Ritsuka's gaze was questioning but Soubi ignored it. He pressed his hand back against the wound and did the only thing he could think of.

"Heal un-heavenly wounds with love." Soubi repeated himself, "Love." He had whispered the words through his body. Spells. Words with power. He didn't know if the spell would do much but at least the blood should flow out slower as it clotted some. With his spell words still dangling on his lip Soubi leaned down. Love. He pressed down onto Ritsuka's lips, filling with relief, Ritsuka was alive. Alive and in his grasp. Even if his skin was cool, his lips had a special warmth. With chastity, Soubi kissed sweetly. He didn't dig for more, lust deeper. He just connected. Love. His words commuting through his lips. Soubi broke off the kiss, sooner then he would've liked, but he had to say it. Love.

"Ritsuka I love you." His breaths were heavy from the kiss. It hadn't been overbearing and oxygen cutting. But it was mind dizzying and he forgot to breath. He wanted to do everything for this boy.

x

x

***Edited 10/4- Grammar**

***Edited 2/26/12- Writing**


	8. Act 8

**Mist, Act 8**

'When Soubi first kissed me it was forced. Seimei forced him to 'love'. Soubi forced me to kiss. But even so, I'm glad I have felt what kisses are like. And honestly, right now I don't have anyone I would have rather given my first kiss to. Not that I would prefer a kiss from Soubi because of him.. but because who else could it be from? Yuiko? No. Osamu? No, they are just friends, well so is Soubi but somehow he's different. So who else? Everyone else I know is an adult or has someone else by their side. Soubi may be an adult but he seems to be quite alone, even I can tell that much. Seimei used to kiss me so I suppose in a way, Soubi was not my first. Seimei's kisses were very real but they were a love between brothers. It seems like kisses from others are something else. But I do wish that that first kiss had been like all the ones that followed. A few days after I met him, Soubi's lips softened. It didn't feel as forced, except of course I was technically still being forced to kiss him.'

Soubi still forces me to kiss him, but I think he somewhat knows what I'm feeling, otherwise he might've listened all the times I tell him to stop harassing me. I like the taste of his lips and the feel of his warmth. I like it when my heart drops into my stomach leaving behind a tingling trail, but I know it's wrong. That Soubi shouldn't love me, that I'm too shy, that love isn't something I know the existence of, that I should only love Seimei, and Soubi, too, should only love Seimei. Why was his order so contradicting?'

When Soubi kisses me, it almost feels like he is nervous like he's apprehensive and shouldn't be doing what he's doing. At the same time he is sure of his self and guides the kiss, because he knows I can't (or won't) and because he wants it. His nervousness isn't just apprehension though, it's almost similar to what I feel. Shy, inexperienced, lost. I wonder if Soubi does feel like that. I wonder if he would ever tell me, and if he would tell me why. But still, underneath it all, in Soubi's kisses I feel Soubi.'

Sometimes he is chaste like now, that makes me want to join, to kiss back, and feebly I do. While wondering if he can even feel that I try. If he can feel how much his lips lure me in even though I tell myself not to be caught. Afterward I'm embarrassed, not just because he kissed me, but because I kissed him.'

The other times that Soubi kisses me, are when he kisses deep, when sometimes he even enters my mouth. Those kisses make me blush, and I know it, I can feel the red embarrassment. They make me blush because it's so new, because a weird feeling wakes up in my chest. It startles me but prompts me to act and come closer to him. I try to brush it away. I shouldn't be getting feelings like that, I just shouldn't. When Soubi kisses me deep my stomach turns, like a knot squeezing my desires in. But the knot doesn't hurt, it's filling, pleasurable. When he leans into me I want to lean away and forward more at the same time. But he never lets his tongue linger in my mouth for more than a moment, flicking around the dark cavern of my mouth and then pulling away. When his tongue flicks my lips I want to hold them tight together and refuse it but I also want to open my mouth and invite him in. And I do, I do both. Sometimes I give in and lean further into him. Sometimes I lean away, breaking off a kiss neither of us was ready to break away, and then I scold him, I scold him to hide the fact that I wasn't ready to face myself and how ashamed I am of it. Sometimes when Soubi kisses me I open my mouth before his tongue asks it too, and he seems so happy afterwards, like I had just given him the best present I could. And I blush, because his joyous smile is the best thing he could've given me. Sometimes Soubi flicks his tongue across my lips with such gentle passion that my whole body aches, but some of those times I won't allow it to enter. I keep my lips closed. And as if he knows what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling, he rubs his tongue along my lips, the bumpy surface begging for entrance as it pokes further out from his mouth and runs the length of my lips, playing with the weak corners but never pushing too harsh, but I know it's not begging it's really just asking me to give in. Because really, I love it when Soubi kisses me.'

With Soubi's chaste kiss broke away they both inhaled sharp breaths, as if they had been holding in their air while they connected for that short time. Ritsuka's thoughts were driving him to a breaking point. Lust and disapproval deeply clouding his vision, it confused him so much. This kiss and his immodest thoughts caused a deep blush to join the wrenching feeling in his chest and the confusion in his already weak body.

Soubi had smiled at him and said the words Ritsuka loved and hated the most. Soubi had a longing in his face as if his thoughts were urging him to say more, to do more, but he wouldn't. He knew that when he could hold back he shouldn't push Ritsuka too far, because he might fall off the edge.

Soubi didn't move for a while, his face smiling down at Ritsuka, his hand pressing the wound at the boy's chest. He was savoring the feeling deep inside. It made him never want to move, never want to leave this boy. It wasn't just love plaguing him, it was also affection. Deep inside he felt such strong affection, it encased his love, made his whole body beat with his heart. Affection, love, new feelings to Soubi. 'I have never felt like this before, is this love, ..Seimei?' Quickly Soubi brushed away his thoughts, no longer caring what Seimei's opinion or order may be.

"I will protect you Ritsuka,"

The words further provoked the boys blush, "I know." He responded with sincerity. "I know.."

"I love you Ritsuka."

And then Ritsuka started to cry.

The sight of his tears almost caused Soubi's eyes to also spill. At first he was stunned. He thought, 'What did I do? Why does he cry?' But then he realized. Weakness, pain, love, anxiety, strain, all of it was building up inside of the boy.

Avoiding his torso and the last open cut, Soubi hugged Ritsuka the best he could, "You are so strong." He whispered, thoroughly meaning the words. He placed a reassuring kiss on Ritsuka's head, as tears kept flowing from the boy's eyes. Ritsuka couldn't bear to look at Soubi not while he was bawling like that, so he shut his eyelids with tears still escaping and savored his Fighter's words. They enveloped him, caramelizing around his being, caressing him.

"In due time Ritsuka, all in due time..." Soubi spoke the words wistfully. His meaning was clear. 'Take your time. I would never rush you.'

Reaching up Ritsuka looped his arms around Soubi's neck and pulled himself closer. He nuzzled in Soubi's warmth, feeling his strong muscles, his hair, his bandages, Soubi. The smell that Ritsuka loved the most invaded him. 'Why do I love this smell?' He never wanted to leave.

Soubi savored the boy's hug, but knew he shouldn't. Still, the hug was enticing, Ritsuka's soft cute kitten ears and fluffy hair rubbing against his face and neck, were nearly impossible to neglect.

"Ritsuka…" Soubi's voice had an amorous tone to its whisper. Ritsuka nuzzled closer at the sound of his name. Soubi couldn't help but wonder if the new display of affection was an advancement or Ritsuka was just delirious from blood loss. He sighed deeply and pushed his hands out, prying the cute boy away from him, "You'll hurt yourself if you move like that. I have to finish."

"Then," Soubi added with a smile, "we can cuddle all you want." Ritsuka blushed a little, his pale skin giving away to light pink. He felt dizzy and wasn't really sure what he was doing, except that holding onto Soubi made him felt safe and comfortable.

Soubi ensured Ritsuka was flat on the bed before beginning on the last cut... again. The blood had stopped flowing from it due to the small spell, the pressure, and time. So he cleaned it out again, and began to carefully mend it. This time, though, Ritsuka wasn't watching the flux of Soubi's body, his eyes had drifted closed. The boy remained awake but barely so. Despite the long hours of sleep he had had the past few days, he was exhausted. So instead of watching he soaked in the feelings and sounds through closed eyes. Soubi's heat hovering over him, the gentle brush of his hand as it stitched, his palm resting off to the side with forceps, and his faraway pulse that Ritsuka could just barely hear. It may have come through his large hands or Ritsuka may have just imagined it but he thought it was something else, 'Maybe,' he mused, 'this is the beginning of our bond.' Ritsuka never had the chance to ask Soubi though, because he passed out soon after.

x

"Ritsuka ...Ritsuka …Ritsuka, wake up Ritsuka." The boy was softly being shaken awake. As he came to, a deep voice seemed to come into focus more and more, until he realized who it was_. Soubi. _

"Sou..bi?" Ritsuka questioned, even though he was already positive that was who had woken him. He reached up a weak arm to touch the man as his sight came into focus.

Soubi sighed deeply with relief and took hold of Ritsuka's outstretched hand, enveloping it in his own. "Ritsuka.. you.. fell asleep. I couldn't.. wake you.. I thought..." Soubi deep voice was broken and distressed, but he was relieved to have Ritsuka awaken.

With a deep frown Ritsuka reached out his other hand and brushed a thumb across Soubi's cheek. "It's fine now.. I just, I think I blacked out." The last thing he could remember was blinking away sleep while Soubi was still working on his last cut.

He was not able to adjust to the strong amounts of emotion Soubi had suddenly started to reveal since Ritsuka became injured. It was evident that Soubi tried to hide his distress. But it was still very, very visible, at least to Ritsuka it was. "You were worried." Ritsuka solemnly pointed out.

Soubi sighed, a little lighter this time, and agreed with a nervous chuckle, "Yes I was very worried." He let go of Ritsuka's hand and ensnared the hand on his face. He cupped his larger hand around the small one and stared into Ritsuka's eyes. A soft smile overtook Soubi's face as he gazed upon Ritsuka, the sight of which made Ritsuka smile a little bit too. And then-

"Soubiiii!" Youji called out.

"Hey Loveless!" Natsuo yelled, storming in the apartment after his brother.

"Soubi! How long does it take you to put a freakin' bandage on the kid! We can only hang laundry for so long!"

"Yeah, what do you think you are doing? Playing with your boy-toy while we sit outside and freeze!"

Their rants were ignored, and all Soubi replied back with was, "You cannot feel the temperature, besides it's rather warm out today."

"Hhmpf! We don't need your weather forecasts.." With that Natsuo and Youji fled to their video games.

"Oh! Loveless wanna play with us?" Natsuo inquired.

Ritsuka shook his head no, saying that he was tired and would rather rest for now.

"Ohoho! Soubi tired you out huh? I knew he wasn't _just_ bandaging you." Natsuo teased with a wink as his twin giggled.

Ritsuka blushed a little but Soubi brushed some hair out of his face and reminded him to just ignore the noisy twins. Ritsuka lay in bed for a short while but was unable to sleep.

x

x

**A/n: Thankyou!**

**Edited: 3/2/12- Writing**


	9. Act 9

**Mist, Act 9**

"Soubi. Soubi. Soubi. Soubi." Ritsuka called from the bed, his voice was slightly slurred, and the tone in it was as if he were complaining.

"Ritsuka, I'm right here... You can stop saying my name now." Soubi said as he stood by Ritsuka's bedside. He looked at the boy with a bit of wonderment and curiosity.

"I'm right here…. stop saying my name… Mehmehmeh…" He deliriously mimicked Soubi, and it was quite strange to hear coming from him. He sounded a lot more like Youji or Natsuo than himself.

Soubi sighed and gently brushed the hair away from Ritsuka's face, "What do you need?"

"Whaddaya need?" the silly voice parroted back.

Instead of speaking Soubi moved his hand to Ritsuka's forehead to check his temperature.

"You might have a small temperature." Soubi said with a frown.

"Yeah, yeah… Small temperature…" Ritsuka's head nodded feebly.

For some, the situation may be laughable, but Soubi was way too freaked out and concerned to be laughing at what was going on. Frankly, it just wasn't cute to hear Ritsuka slurring, mimicking and acting completely different. But on the other hand Ritsuka was still pretty much adorable no matter what he said or did. Luckily Soubi knew a sure way to get him to stop, playing back.

"You are so cute." Soubi cooed.

As he expected Ritsuka mimicked him back like all the other times. "Ehhh.. You are cute... Sou..bi." Ritsuka said, not realizing his mistake. It was like a game to him, he wasn't really seeing things straight in his mind. He was chilly and uncomfortable too, the world seemed dizzy around him.

Soubi bent down and planted a kiss on Ritsuka's forehead, "Thank you, my kitten."

Ritsuka then realized what he was being thanked for and blushed, buried his head in his pillow, and mumbled obscenities at Soubi. Soubi just smiled thinking that Ritsuka was just too easy to tease and walked away to get some aspirin.

"What did you want earlier?" Soubi inquired as he handed Ritsuka a glass of water and some pills to lower his fever.

Ritsuka scrunched up his face as he gulped down the pills. "Cold!" He whined Soubi's name. "I'm cold… Ge'me some blankets, please. I want my clothes too…!"

'His clothes..' Soubi glanced over to the corner... He still hadn't disposed of the bloody mess, so there was Ritsuka's shirt. Obviously, if he was cold it would certainly help to have some clothing on. Soubi realized that along with his shirt, Ritsuka's pants were probably very dirty by now and might be bloody, not to mention his underwear, Soubi hadn't really thought about it earlier. It was occurring to him that he kept overlooking things, no matter how hard he tried to do better. Everything was just too overwhelming.

The Zeros had fallen asleep on the floor next to their video games and were clutched onto each other in their sleep. They were curled up, facing each other, lying only a breath away. Both of Natsuo's hands clutched one of Youji's. The fingers of Youji's other hand were playfully threaded in Natsuo's hair, and the look on his twin's face was dreamy. Had they been awake though, they definitely would be teasing the delirious Ritsuka and his funny actions.

Soubi walked over to the pair and started shaking them awake.

"Youji… Natsuo... wake up. I need to borrow some of your clothes for Ritsuka."

"'Tisn't polite to disrupt... someone..'s sleep.." Natsuo slurred out as he rose from his sleep.

"Eh our clothes? They're all wet, drying out side see.." Youji was slightly more coherent as he spoke. Still looking at his twin, Youji pointed behind himself to the porch window. Soubi looked out and he did see, the Zero's clothes were definitely still wet. Rain was pouring down outside, pattering in the roof, and on the clean clothes.

"Well he can wear some of my clothes for now." Soubi decided. "Can he at least borrow some underwear?"

Natsuo and Youji looked at each other seeming puzzled, "Huh? We don't wear that stuff." they said together.

"It's nice when we wear dresses, the breeze and all." Natsuo justified.

Soubi wasn't sure how to even begin with the two so he just walked away shaking his head, back to Ritsuka's side.

"Here." Soubi said as he gathered a few spare, heavy blankets and placed them on top of Ritsuka. "I hope this is okay for now. As for clothes, I'm going to have to go to your house."

Ritsuka snuggled into the new blanket additions and made a puzzled face at Soubi. "Why would you.. you can't.. Mom will..."

"No. I'm going. Besides you should leave a note for your mother just in case she wakes up."

Ritsuka sighed, Soubi was right. Besides he didn't really want to wear Soubi's underwear...

"We know! We know!" the twins exclaimed. "We can go instead!"

"Yay, Ritsuka's house!" Youji cheered.

Soubi and Ritsuka both turned to them and flatly said, "No."

"Fine, Soubi." Ritsuka decided, looking up at Soubi. "Get me something to write a note on. If you're going to do this then you can't let Mom see you, or my dad for that matter, if he's home that is." Ritsuka scribbled down a note that he would be staying with a friend, was safe, would be home soon, and not to worry. He handed the note to Soubi and instructed him to stick it on the kitchen table if he could.

Ritsuka knew that the note wasn't actually going to do much but it seemed like it would be better than nothing. He too realized that he couldn't go back to his home in the state he was in.

"Will you be okay without me?" Soubi asked as he leaned closer to Ritsuka's face.

Breathlessly Ritsuka nodded. "O-Of course I'll be fine!" he yelled. Ritsuka was flustered at the suggestion that, as he thought, he couldn't be without Soubi.

Soubi smiled and kissed Ritsuka's head. As he stood to leave Soubi ruffled Ritsuka's hair, making the boy scowl, and told the Zeros to take care of him. It was an abrupt decision but Soubi actually wanted to check on Misaki, he wondered if she was at a dangerous point, if she had noticed Ritsuka's absence. There was plenty of reason to head to the boy's home but still he was uneasy about leaving.

Youji and Natsuo eagerly agreed to take care of the boy with big smiles on their faces. Soubi shot them a look, warning them not to harass Ritsuka too much and left the apartment with one last loving smile at Ritsuka. As he closed the door he heard Natsuo ask, "Hey, Ritsuka? Why are you blushing?" Ritsuka didn't reply but Soubi knew exactly why, Ritsuka loved his smile as much as he loved Ritsuka's.

x

Once he arrived at Ritsuka's house and was on his balcony, after the solitary walk to the house, Soubi peeked through Ritsuka's sliding door to ensure that his mother wasn't lurking around and the bedroom door was shut, luckily for him all was clear. Or at least visually. Soubi could tell something was going on. He could almost smell it, it was so obvious. He could certainly _feel_ it.

"I smell something nasty." Soubi said pointedly to the seemingly empty room.

"Mmh. How clever the lunatic is." A snakelike voice hissed out of the curtains, they rustled to reveal exactly who Soubi expected them to. _Nisei_. The man had covered his Fighter trace but not quite well enough.

"Well I smell pedophilia!" Nisei exclaimed in a singsong voice as he circled Soubi.

"What is this about? You don't belong in Ritsuka's room." Soubi growled, his eyebrows were furrowed in anger. 'This guy, I hate the most. He should not be in Ritsuka's room. Why had he appeared so suddenly?'

"And an old man like you does belong? Should a brat have so many pictures like this? Ew! You're even hugging in this one. Yucky.." Nisei was walking around the room, ignoring Soubi, and looking at all of Ritsuka's pictures.

"Answer me." Soubi growled again.

"I don't have to answer to a thing like you." Nisei said with a disapproving frown. He obviously saw Soubi as something lower than him.

Soubi slung back his arm and released a fist right on Nisei's cheek, he held back because his full strength would probably knock Nisei out, but the punch was still very strong. Nisei screamed in irritation and pressed his hand against his raw cheek.

"Answer me or I won't hesitate to break your nose." Soubi threatened.

This sent Nisei's rage flying, he couldn't stand having been hit so easily and he hated the pain, "Seimei won't like this, a bruise on _his Fighter's_ pretty little face. But you know," Nisei said as he pulled some photographs out of his jacket. His movements were rough and threatening. "I think he'll like these even less." Nisei flashed the pictures at Soubi, holding them up to his face so he could get a good look.

_'Ritsuka!' _They were pictures of Ritsuka.

"Answer me! What the hell are you doing here? Why do you have pictures of him?" Soubi was only seeing danger in this man. He knew Nisei was capable of some level of spying as he had demonstrated when he eavesdropped, but knowing that was not much as he didn't know much else. No one had ever informed him about the Fighter he was replaced with, yet he had the feeling Nisei was well informed on him. Soubi didn't know much about his opponent but what he did know was more than enough to hate him. His fist stung slightly from the punch but he knew Nisei's face was hurting him much more. He also knew the other man could surely tolerate that level of pain easily.

"You scum... You're just a lonely little sadist aren't you? Every time we meet I leave injured, I never wanted to fight. Maybe you ought to look closer at these pictures. Hell you can even keep 'em I have extras."

Soubi ripped the pictures out of Nisei's hand and ignored his taunting. They were not just pictures of Ritsuka. The top photo was of both Ritsuka and Soubi. It was of Ritsuka being carried in Soubi's arms, with a bloody shirt and bruises. The details were clear, they had been passing under a streetlight exactly when the photo was snapped and it seemed to have been with some high quality camera, possibly one made for the night. Then he looked at the second one, it had been taken soon after the first. Ritsuka was still in Soubi's arms, bloody, and Soubi was playfully planting kisses and nibbles on his ear and neck while Ritsuka blushed furiously. But neither seemed to be concerned or even noticed the blood on Ritsuka. Soubi felt a wave of nausea as he looked at the photos, _proof of his biggest mistake. _

"Pe..do..phi..lee..ahhh!" Nisei sang through his disgusting laughter. "Seimei will be pissed! You broke his brat. Haha! What's next will you also steal his ears?"

That was the last straw for Soubi. This time, as he promised, the punch landed right on the bridge of Nisei's nose, leaving a satisfying crackle noise and a grunt of pain from the man. "I told you I would break it if you wouldn't answer properly." Soubi said as he pulled his fist away and blood flowed out of Nisei's mangled nose, "Why are you here? Tell me, or do you want me to break something else?"

Nisei jumped back and pressed his sleeve over his nose to try and stem some of the blood. He frowned at Soubi and at the pain, "Hey! I came here to pass on a message! I had no intentions of getting violent!"

Soubi ignored his whining, he just wanted this person out of Ritsuka's room. It was unsettling. Just as unsetting as what Nisei had just said. _A message_. "I don't care about your intentions. Tell me the message and get out."

"Fine, fine." Nisei begrudgingly complied, "Your _beloved_ Seimei says..." Nisei began mimicking Seimei's stern voice though he sounded a bit strange with his nose in the state it was, "'I trust Ritsuka is doing well in your hands. I'm sure he is safe and not injured. I may have to come check on him if I'm inclined so. If he is harmed I could just take him back sooner than planned, it would be troublesome, but it just won't do to have my precious baby brother in the care of someone who can't even protect him. In order to ensure that he is indeed okay I will have to test your abilities to protect him, consider how kind of a master I am for warning you ahead of time. Never forget that you are my property, Soubi. You are _my_ Fighter. By the way, I hope you realize that Ritsuka's ears are not yours, surely you wouldn't forget a thing like that. All of him belongs to me.' Hehe.. So he says, so he says. Seimei doesn't even trust you with the brat's ears!"

As soon as Nisei's last word slipped his lips, Soubi was shouting, "Get Out!" His voice was loud and intimidating enough that Nisei actually listened. Hastily he made an exit to the balcony, trailing blood behind him all the while. Before slinking out the door he shot his middle finger up in Soubi's direction along with a disgusted look that was partially obscured by his sleeve.

Seimei's message was eerie, it left Soubi shaking as he mulled it over in his thoughts. _The things his master said to him_. Obviously Seimei had heard about the pictures already, he knew Ritsuka was hurt. Nisei had attempted to make it sound like Seimei didn't yet know but the message contradicted that completely. But worse of all, Seimei was the one who hurt Ritsuka, and he planned to send more attackers. Soubi knew that that was what the message meant. Seimei had sent Desolate as a test and there was more to come. Just as they had thought, Seimei was behind this. That meant all of the other 'lost' teams could very well be intended to 'test' Soubi and Ritsuka.

And just as frightening, as always Seimei knew exactly how to get to Soubi, how to play with his mind and jerk his thoughts around. Seimei must have known Soubi desired Ritsuka's ears, known about the yearning and blatant lust inside of the man. Seimei knew everything. He was god, he was absolute. Soubi knew Seimei would think about it in a much cruder way, though, he must think Soubi was a monster a disgusting man who wanted to claim a young boy's ears. Seimei must think he had been so bad, so dirty, Soubi almost believed that he deserved to have Ritsuka taken away. Seimei's words made him want to believe that he was bad and terrible for Ritsuka. It made the wounds that he had let be inflicted on the boy become raw all over again. If Seimei knew about Soubi's love did that mean he planned it? From the start he knew they would eventually fall in love? What did he plan to do afterward? If he didn't want them to fall in love Seimei could have ordered Soubi to stay away from Ritsuka, at least stop him from expressing it, but he did the exact opposite. Did he plan to use their love to his advantage? Yank them apart and punish Soubi? Wouldn't Ritsuka suffer as well?

All Soubi could tell for sure was Ritsuka would be in danger very soon, that thought sent his mind into an even worse frenzy and he hurried to grab Ritsuka's clothes. He needed to get back to Ritsuka's side quickly.

Soubi grabbed a few random shirts, pants, mostly pajamas and comfortable things to wear in bed, and underwear from Ritsuka's dresser. Then he went into his bathroom to grab his toothbrush. Soubi washed the blood on his hand from Nisei's nose off in the sink. When he exited the bathroom, Soubi could hear Misaki thrashing around in the room at the end of the hallway. Before leaving, Soubi remembered the note in his pocket. He slipped downstairs and peeked out of the hallway to insure Ritsuka's dad wasn't around, when he saw no one was there Soubi left the paper on the kitchen table. It was almost too easy. But his heart was still beating like crazy, unable to get Nisei's appearance and message out of his mind.

As he walked back upstairs Soubi saw how messy the house was, plates were shattered against one of the kitchen walls and food and knives were left out on the counter. One of the cutting knives was sticking out of the table, with the blade jabbed in pretty far. Soubi reminded himself to ask Ritsuka to come live with him again, the house he was in wasn't a safe environment for anyone, let alone a child. This house didn't seem safe for a child even before seeing what Ritsuka's parents acted like. Walking up the stairs Soubi saw a picture of Ritsuka hanging in a smashed frame, and blood stains on the wall beneath it. As if it was smashed with a fist and the glass cut through their skin. Not safe, not normal. Soubi kept walking reminding himself to hurry back.

He got up to Ritsuka's room and checked to make sure Nisei hadn't stolen or wrecked anything. It all seemed fine except one picture frame lying on the floor near Ritsuka's bed. Soubi picked it up, he saw that it was a picture of both of them, they were at the park and both had huge, true, smiles on their faces as they stood in each other's arms. Soubi gave a slight smile at the picture, and the memory, and placed the frame on Ritsuka's night stand. There were a few blood stains left on the floor from Nisei but Soubi couldn't do much about it quickly, so he just left it.

He breathed out slowly and took one last look around the room before darting out the balcony door. The way home seemed to take forever. Soubi was impatient to get back to Ritsuka, and Seimei's words kept echoing in his head.

"_I'm sure he is safe and not injured..._

_I could just take him back…_

…_have to test your abilities to protect…_

…_someone who can't even protect him…_

_Never forget that you are my property…_

_All of him belongs to me."_

Soubi got to his apartment building and ran up the rusted stairs. Clumsily he jammed the key into its hole and unlocked the door. Soubi burst into the room out of breath.

Ritsuka was calmly lying in bed chatting with the Zero twins, his fever seemed to be fading. He had felt a longing as soon as Soubi left him, but the memory of Soubi's smile stayed in his head and calmed him. When Soubi suddenly burst through the door, he stood by the entrance breathing heavy for a moment before running over to Ritsuka's side. The Zeros walked away do not wanting to get in the way.

"Ri.. Ritsuka.." Soubi rasped. He kneeled down next to the bed, flooded by emotions, mostly relief that Ritsuka was okay. He had gotten it in his head that something must have gone wrong while he was away. It had been nerve wracking to be any distance from the boy.

Ritsuka was startled by Soubi's behavior, though he had started acting pretty strange lately. "Soubi? Are you alright?"

Soubi gave a slight nod before resting his head facedown next to Ritsuka. The boy lifted his hand and placed it on Soubi's head, rubbing his head and playing with his hair. Ritsuka could only think of this to comfort him, as he could not move.

It did comfort Soubi. The feel of Ritsuka entered him through the nimble fingertips, warmth and comfort.

"I'll protect you, I promise I will." Soubi said mostly to himself, with his head still face down.

Ritsuka just mumbled back that he knew and it was okay. He was much more concerned with Soubi's strange actions. Just a moment ago he had been rushing in the door, not even bothering to remove his shoes, and now he was submitting himself to Ritsuka and promising to completely be his protector. It was so strange, Ritsuka could only assume that something bad must have happened.

"Soubi, what happened? At my house, did mom see you or something?" Ritsuka asked. Surprisingly to himself, he was more concerned that Soubi was hurt or yelled at by his mom then he was that his mom might be angry about seeing the strange man.

"No. She didn't come out." Soubi said, attempting to clear his mind and return to calmness.

"Oh that's good." Ritsuka said as he blew a stream of air out, but Soubi still seemed upset. Was something else bothering him? "Soubi, what happened?" he repeated.

Soubi just shook his head into the bed, "Nothing."

Ritsuka knew he was lying, he wasn't angry at the man for lying about this, but this time it seemed important. Ritsuka really wanted to know what was going on.

"Soubi, tell me about it later okay?"

Soubi lifted his head up and nodded as he looked into Ritsuka's eyes.

"For now just forget about it, don't worry. Did you get my clothes?"

Soubi nodded again. The strain was starting to fade out of his face, Ritsuka's innocent words were somehow reassuring.

Soubi reached down into the pack and grabbed out clean clothes.

"Hmm… Ritsuka."

"Yeah, Soubi?"

"I think… you need a bath before putting on clean clothes."

This got both Ritsuka and the Zeros who were trying to play video games instead of getting involved with two uncharacteristic weirdoes. Bath time was something fun for Youji and Natsuo, but Ritsuka never would agree to join them.

"Ah! Loveless, take a bath with us! Please, let him Soubi! Let him." Youji and Natsuo begged.

Ritsuka looked at Soubi, pleading him to say no. There was no telling what those two could do to him, naked and in the water.

"No way." Soubi said to Ritsuka's relief, "He can't get those stitches wet."

Everyone spoke at once,

"If I can't get them wet how do you expect me to bathe?" Ritsuka questioned.

"YOU STITCHED HIM?" Youji asked practically shouting and completely baffled.

"Aw! Please let him, just once." asked Natsuo with a pout.

Soubi just smiled knowingly at Ritsuka, ignored Youji and shook his head at Natsuo.

"Besides, the only one Ritsuka is allowed to get in a tub with would be me." Soubi said cutely.

"Eh? Who would enforce that?" someone asked.

"Me." Soubi answered as if it was obvious that he would let no one else get near Ritsuka. He seemed to have momentarily forgotten Seimei. Ever since Ritsuka entered his life, Soubi would forget about Seimei more and more often.

Turning to Ritsuka, Soubi said, "I will have to wash you by hand, a sponge bath."

x

x

**A/n:**

**-Thank you for reading! You reviewers are great! **

**Edited: 3/5/12- Writing**


	10. Act 10

**Mist, Act 10**

As soon as Soubi announced that he would give Ritsuka a sponge bath the Zeros made a timely exit. Ritsuka was just lying in bed, confused with a red face, he wasn't really sure how he should react, he wasn't even sure that he understood what Soubi meant. But he got the feeling that it wasn't going to be a good thing for him.

"Bye-bye Ritsuka!"

"Try to keep your ears on!" the twins called as they made a hasty leave, grabbing umbrellas at the last minute. It was unpredictable where they were off to, they just didn't want to be involved in whatever was about to happen. Soubi, though, was glad they left on their own, he was going to kick them out anyway. It seemed doubtful that he would be able to get Ritsuka to cooperate with something like this, but even less so if the troublesome ones were in the room.

But when the Zeros mentioned Ritsuka's ears in such a way Soubi's memories started acting up. Retelling the words he would never be able to forget,

'_By the way, I hope you realize that Ritsuka's ears are not yours, surely you wouldn't forget a thing like that. All of him belongs to me.'_

Seimei's words and orders always stuck in his mind.

Soon Soubi would tell Ritsuka about Seimei's threat of further attacks, Ritsuka had asked him with such sincerity after all. And he needed to know what was going on too. No matter how much Soubi may want to hide Seimei from Ritsuka it was becoming impossible. They both had to face him, together. But he would definitely leave out that particular part of Seimei's dialogue. Soubi knew Ritsuka would not be able to grasp the thought of his own brother claiming ownership over his ears, his virginity.

Soubi pushed away his memories and thoughts to see Ritsuka looking at him expectantly, wondering when Soubi would explain the situation or at least when he would snap out of his daze.

'In the past, Soubi never zoned out, not in front of me. When he was painting, sometimes he blocked out his surroundings, but that was concentration. Now he does the opposite of that, it is scary to see him so far away. His body is right next to me but even touching him would mean nothing if his mind isn't there to respond. Soubi is still hurting. Right now my body is in pain but I'm sure that pain I am feeling is so much less than whatever thoughts are paining Soubi. I think something else happened, when he came back from my house he seemed even worse… He almost was acting... like that time he came to me and begged me to run away with him, the day I gave him a key. Only now there is a lot more fear added to it. He ran up to me as if he had expected to come home and see me dead on the floor. My injuries aren't bad enough that I would've suddenly died from them, but sometimes, I think Soubi exaggerates things. Especially about me. I hope he can heal soon, I hope I will know how to help.'

While Ritsuka was in his own daze of thoughts, he hadn't noticed that Soubi broke free of his. Soubi had gotten up to grab some towels, soap, and other things he would need. When he came back to Ritsuka he set the things down on the bed and swooped Ritsuka into his arms.

"Come here, Ritsuka." Soubi whispered into his ear.

"Wh-what do you mean! I-I'm right here, aren't I? Where do you expect me to go?"

Soubi didn't answer Ritsuka's stammering, he just planted a kiss on the boy's cheek, and carried him off. Soubi set him down in the small bathroom, left, and shut the door wordlessly. Ritsuka was more than a little confused. 'So what? He just says something weird and confusing then leaves me in another room? No, not only another room! He just wanted me to pee!' Ritsuka's thoughts left him unhappily groaning.

Soon after, he was grumbling at the door, "Sooou-bi, get over here! I'm done." Soubi peeked through the door at his adorable Sacrifice. He knew that usually when Ritsuka yelled it was just to hide his embarrassment, unless he was serious about something.

"Yes, Kitten." Soubi greeted, Ritsuka's cat ears flattened down on his head as soon as he heard the voice.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka mumbled unhappily, before he could say anything else Soubi had scooped him back up. He placed Ritsuka sitting upright on the bed and sidled in behind him.

"Huh?" Ritsuka yelped as he felt Soubi's body behind his. "What are you doing?"

Soubi stretched his legs out around Ritsuka, with a graceful bend at his knees. He leaned forward coming closer to Ritsuka for a moment. "It's alright," he reassured with a tender kiss to the crook of Ritsuka's neck.

Ritsuka swallowed his apprehension and nodded slightly. He couldn't stop wondering what was going to happen. Soubi had been rather silent this whole time so Ritsuka was quite lost in the situation. It was true that he needed to bathe, Ritsuka would admit that much. And former experience, he recalled that taking a bath with open cuts would hurt. He was almost wincing as he remembered the many times he had made the foolish mistake of getting in the tub with a wound.

Soubi soaked a washcloth in a basin of water near his side. And Ritsuka watched, feeling detached, as the fabric absorbed the water from the shallow bowl. "…Soubi," he said, not sure himself if he was asking a question or not, it felt more like he was testing the familiar name.

Wordlessly, Soubi lathered soap onto the cloth and brought it to Ritsuka's already bare back, above where the bandages had been but no longer were hiding his skin, and gently rubbed. Swirls of bubbles formed on his skin, trailing behind the wet cloth.

Ritsuka closed his eyes and succumbed to the motions, he couldn't even ask what Soubi was doing any more. The warm water just felt so nice that he didn't even care. It was soothing after lying in bed for so long. Each time he let out a breath his stomach happily swirled around and his tail flicked. All he could think about were the warm hands on his back and the water dribbling down from them.

Soubi was transfixed as well, lost in distracting both himself and Ritsuka from their harsh reality. He was captured in his own movements, lost in a trance. Ritsuka's ears were perked up high, giving away his emotions of surprise and comfortable happiness but he didn't even notice it. Soubi continued to advance the cloth lower and lower down Ritsuka's back, cleaning and massaging the boy. As Soubi neared Ritsuka's pant line he slid his hands around to Ritsuka's front just above it, they glided along his lower torso in a dominating hug. At the same time, he pulled his body closer.

"S-Sou..Soubi?" Ritsuka whimpered, he couldn't truthful say he hated being held but it was making him a bit nervous.

"Mmm?" Soubi replied with a kiss to Ritsuka's neck. Ritsuka felt a brush of lips sending that familiar metallic pang across his stomach. Soubi moved his hands to the button on Ritsuka's pants.

The warm arms circling around him, the strong body pressed against him, the kisses, Ritsuka was probably as distracted and blissful as he could be. But he wasn't so distracted as to not notice Soubi undoing his pants button from behind. And it scared him a bit.

"Ah..h.. Sou.. Don't do.. that!" Ritsuka tried to protest as he wriggled around trying to free himself. But Soubi was everywhere, completely circled around him.

"Why not..?" Soubi whispered in his ear, trailing a small cat-lick behind his words. He slipped the button out of its spot and moved for the zipper.

"Mmn Ritsuka..." Soubi mumbled in the boy's ear, watching his blush rise.

Ritsuka couldn't do anything, short of being violent, to stop Soubi. Or maybe if he tried a little harder to stop him... 'Soubi would never do anything to me I don't want..' Ritsuka thought reassuringly. 'But then.. he seems to know a whole lot more about what I want then I do.' Ritsuka shivered, and Soubi brought his body closer, finally sliding down the zipper.

Soubi placed his hands back on Ritsuka's side and couldn't resist placing more kisses on his neck. One, two, he couldn't bring himself to move away as he sucked on the last kiss. Caressing the soft skin in his mouth. 'Ritsuka..'

"Wah!.. Soubi don't…" Ritsuka pleaded as his blush invaded more and more of his body.

Ignoring Ritsuka's protests was almost heart breaking, he knew not to do something when his master was against it. And Soubi didn't intend to do anything to Ritsuka if he didn't want it. But he knew Ritsuka's negative pleadings were more like he was asking for more than saying to stop. He knew the boy wasn't going to ask to be hugged and held closely and kissed and given full attention anytime soon. The hesitation in his voice and the lean of his body into Soubi's all gave away Ritsuka's pleasure.

Soubi stopped his kiss eventually and moved his hand around to Ritsuka's back, where his washing had idled, trailing his fingertips along the edge of Ritsuka's pants. Soubi's hands dipped beneath the edge of them and into the underwear, in the back, causing a short groan to form in Ritsuka's mouth. He quickly closed his mouth before the sound completely escaped him, but Soubi heard.

It made him want to stop and go further all at once. Ritsuka was somehow enjoying it. He had even stopped pushing Soubi away, his hands now gripping Soubi's forearms. Soubi couldn't deny how much he loved Ritsuka, how much he wanted to become closer with him and know his entire body and every moment it could make. But right now he didn't mean to do anything _sexual_ to the boy. He almost felt that he had gone too far, he had been teasing a bit too much and indulging himself as well, but he was true to his intentions. And they weren't bad.

A smile crossed his lips as he trailed his hand back up the small of Ritsuka's back, a tail in between his fingers. He had looped it out of the tail hole in Ritsuka's pants and pulled it out, freeing it from the fabric that his the base. Soubi began cleaning the tail, now having more access to it.

It didn't sink in for Ritsuka until Soubi was rubbing shampoo into the tail and scratching his nails along it softly.

"T-that's why?..." Ritsuka asked, extremely embarrassed and astonished. He was mortified with himself. 'What had I been thinking! Why did that feel so nice?'

"Why what, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked deviously as he played with Ritsuka's now limp tail and rubbed the soap in. He was completely aware that he had given the boy the wrong idea, it was more enjoyable this way. He had an excuse to drag himself away from the boy's body now.

"You.." Ritsuka growled, he had been made a complete fool, having had the wrong idea about Soubi undoing his pants and not even stopping it. No, not just that, he enjoyed it.

"I'll take them off for real next time, all you had to do was ask," Soubi whispered in his ear, never giving up on his game of teasing. Neither of them took his words seriously though Ritsuka had a slight doubt.

Soubi's whispers were met with a hand in the face, pushing him away. "You pervert!" Ritsuka complained loudly.

"Am I?" Soubi asked as he rubbed the shampoo into lower parts of Ritsuka's tail, gently massaging the base of his tail where it ended right at the bottom of Ritsuka's back. Soubi grabbed the washcloth to rinse it off and stroked the tail, once it was clean he stroked the base again. Just like he was petting a kitten. Ritsuka's tail rose in contentment with Soubi's pets.

"St-stop that, Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled as he tried to gain control of his appendage again. He sent water flicking into Soubi's face with the tip of his tail.

"Fine, fine," Soubi said not sounding as displeased as he normally would. He wiped the water off his face and chuckled quietly. Soubi then dried off Ritsuka's back.

Suddenly, it seemed to Ritsuka, Soubi disappeared from behind him, setting down his towel, and was pushing him down on his back.

Ritsuka let out a delayed yelp once he was already down on the bed, with Soubi kneeling over top of him.

"Soubi.." Ritsuka groaned in a complaining voice, "Can't you just do this like a normal person would?" Ritsuka wasn't entirely sure that 'normal' people would even be doing something like this but he figured the argument was worth an attempt.

Soubi let off a dazzling smile and said, "Well that wouldn't be any fun for either of us, would it?" Ritsuka liked seeing Soubi like that, smiling playfully like he was actually enjoying things. Soubi leaned down and gave Ritsuka a kiss, full on his lips. Ritsuka's eyes fluttered closed and he was drawn in, he started kissing back. His smaller lips moved timidly against Soubi's.

He broke off, startled. "Ah! Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled at him as he pulled away hiding his embarrassment, "Wha-what was..."

"Oh, but you kissed me too." Soubi said innocently as he placed one more kiss on Ritsuka's blushing cheek.

"Di-did... not.. It wasn't…" Ritsuka tried arguing but Soubi was already pretending not to listen as he wet the washcloth with more soap and water.

"Close your eyes if it displeases you." Soubi whispered.

Ritsuka wasn't exactly displeased but he was very embarrassed so he complied and closed his eyes.

Soubi cleaned off Ritsuka's arms, dipping around the curves as if he had a paintbrush, not a cloth, in his hands. As he cleaned the shoulders he added pressure to his fingertips, massaging the tight muscles. Ritsuka melted in his hands. Muscles seemed to relax as soon as he touched them, leaving the kneading almost unnecessary. Soubi took extra care washing along the collar bone. The graceful curve of Ritsuka's collar entranced him. It was a bone Soubi had always admired. He placed a kiss in the dip of Ritsuka's collar and moved lower. He took a towel in his hands to cover the sutured scars as he cleaned.

Ritsuka's small ribs protruded for his skin ever so slightly, the beautiful curves let Soubi forget how unhealthy it was, but only for a moment.

"Ritsuka." He softly cried as he cleaned around the broken body.

Ritsuka said nothing in response, he merely kept his eyes shut and lay still, suddenly wondering where to place his arms. The felt awkward and artificial hanging off of his body, like they belonged somewhere else. Where, he did not know.

Soubi cleaned carefully around Ritsuka's first nipple, just a sensitive bump on his skin but there was a scar cutting right into it. He moved onto the second, right above his heart. Soubi circled around the tip, cupping it in the cloth with two fingers, he would've liked to think that he didn't know the reason for his actions but he couldn't ignore the jolt he felt in his own chest as he received a reaction from Ritsuka. His flushed face and surprised scowl and the faster beating of his heart.

"Mmn." Soubi pressed his lips against Ritsuka's chest. "Here is your heart," he whispered, hot breath pressuring Ritsuka's skin. "Do you feel it beating? I do…" Soubi pressed a kiss onto the skin that was heated with a blush.

Ritsuka didn't respond, he didn't know how, he felt pathetic. Succumbing to all this, enjoying it all but doing nothing but lie. What could he do? How should someone act? Especially in his condition and Soubi didn't seem to be complaining any.

Soubi licked downward, trapping the small nipple in his tongue. Swirling around it slowly and placing short kisses around.

Suddenly Ritsuka's arms found an answer, a comfortable position, wrapped around Soubi.

x

Kio hadn't heard from his friend in days. Bad news. Texts sent to Soubi had been unanswered for exactly 3 days. Kio stared vacantly at the last message he had from Soubi, 'Talk to you later, goodnight.'

"Hmmph! Some, talk to you later. It's much past then." His irritated voice was clearly inflicted with concern. "That does it! I'm going over! If he won't come to me I'll have to come to him." Kio left his apartment, and unfinished painting project, with a determined air. He just couldn't concentrate on a thing while unsure of Soubi's condition.

As always he crashed into Soubi's apartment without concern for privacy. Any man who ate, slept, bathed, and entertained children in the same room certainly could put up with his best, and only, friend charging in unannounced.

Kio's exuberant cries of entry died on his lips at the scene before him. Soubi, his dear, earless, adult Soubi, _on top_ of an innocent child. Hugging... kissing on… a naked… Kio was at the biggest loss for words, if he hadn't come then! That poor boys ears! Oh the ears!

"AGATSUMA SOUBI!" Kio yelled, the rarity of Soubi's full name clarifying his anger.

Even at the sound of the door slamming open, Soubi was reluctant to leave his position. But the arms, oh the arms that had amazingly wrapped around him in response, left. Soubi lifted his head up slowly, his tongue leaving skin as hesitatingly as possible, before looking at Ritsuka. Ritsuka's eyes were trained at the front door and he wore a shocked expression, like he couldn't believe who had just entered the apartment. Or rather, what they had seen.

Soubi still leaned over top of Ritsuka, trying to salvage every last bit of what suddenly flew out the door when it opened.

Soubi's name was angrily yelled out followed by spews of accusations. "Sou-chan you pervert! What are you doing? A naked brat! If you were that desperate why didn't you come to me?"

Soubi pushed himself, reluctantly, away from Ritsuka and glared at his only friend coldly. "Get out." Soubi decided he would be getting a new lock, and giving no one but Ritsuka the key. Everyone else could wait on the porch for him for all he cared.

Ritsuka wanted to scramble away, but he couldn't even get the feel- the feel of Soubi, out of his mind.

"Like hell I would leave you now! That brat'll loose his ears in no time!" Kio shrieked back, all concern for his friend was momentarily replaced with concern for a certain young boy and Soubi's seemingly strange fetishes.

Soubi growled back, almost yelling, "I would never…" Suddenly, he realized it. He knew he had let himself slip. He tried to put his face back to sorts. "Kio, Ritsuka is not a brat," he said much more calmly.

Soubi had seemed like a lion hungrily defending his prey from others when he growled out. Something Kio had never seen. "Soubi.." Kio called softly as he walked closer, "What's..?"

Kio was interrupted, "It's not..." Soubi sighed, hating having to explain himself, "not that. Please leave Kio."

Soubi's forlorn voice was convincing enough, but Kio still wanted answers. He started protesting but was once again cut off. "An hour Kio. Go buy something for dinner, I'll explain everything when you get back." Knowing Soubi he most definitely would not explain _everything_ but Kio was hopeful. And he wasn't sure how else to take in the situation. It seemed the arguing with Soubi wasn't going anywhere.

Kio slowly backed up. "If that brat…"

"Ritsuka is not a brat," Soubi interrupted.

"..Better have his ears when I come back!"

Soubi glanced at Ritsuka with a small wink, and dismissed Kio.

Kio noisily shut the door. Soubi nuzzled into Ritsuka chest, murmuring apologies.

"Sou-bi," Ritsuka whined brokenly, he was overcome with embarrassment, not to mention a bit of shock.

"Sorry Ritsuka." Soubi murmured one last time. Soubi continued cleaning but it wasn't as enjoyable with Ritsuka in such a mood. Soubi finished up his torso and hesitantly moved onto Ritsuka's previously unbuttoned pants. His hands were unseductively poised to remove the pants and Soubi paused, fully predicting the protests.

"… Soubi..."

Soubi looked up into Ritsuka's eyes.

"Do you... have to?"

It didn't bother Soubi to see Ritsuka naked. But of course it would bother the boy to be lying on his bed naked and vulnerable. Soubi wanted him to feel safe. He shouldn't have to feel weary with him. But how was he even supposed to convince Ritsuka? He couldn't force the boy out of his clothing, it didn't matter if that meant him being left uncleaned, Soubi wouldn't go that far.

"Would you rather I save it for Kio to do when he gets back? Or, I think the Zeros wouldn't mind." He wasn't entirely serious but he couldn't bring himself to joke around either.

Ritsuka's mind pondered the suggestion- quickly. Kio, would be... weird, he barely knew the man, also an adult, Ritsuka definitely wasn't going to feel comfortable being touched by him. The Zeros... wouldn't be 'safe', Ritsuka wasn't even sure that Soubi would really allow them to do that. They were his friends but sometimes a little too mischievous.

The look on Ritsuka's face voiced agreeance or at least he gave in.

"Let's…" Soubi didn't want this to end badly. Ritsuka without pants on, or even with, was tempting, even with the crushed mood. But Soubi wasn't about to do anything like that. He just knew and worried about Ritsuka not being comfortable in such and exposed state. "I'll start on the back, okay?" Soubi hoped it would be enough of a compromise.

Ritsuka nodded as Soubi rolled him over, he was glad to be able to bury his head in the sheets and clean towels. Soubi tugged his pants off and tossed them in the pile of other 'laundry'. He took Ritsuka's underwear off at the same time, trying not to think about what he was doing and constantly reminding himself that he had no ulterior motives. The fact that he had to tell himself that made him doubt his thoughts even more.

Soubi lathered soap onto Ritsuka small thighs, calves and lastly his butt. He partially wished the situation hadn't come to such a complete halt, he still lusted for the feelings from earlier. He quickly finished the back and lowered himself over Ritsuka. He was careful to displace his weight and reminded himself, in all closeness, to stay calm. He needed to be in control of himself for Ritsuka's sake.

"Ritsuka.." Soubi whispered, brushing his cheek against the boy's. "I love you," he paused, "This is ok?"

Ritsuka gulped at the words and nodded, his face unintentionally rubbing back against Soubi's.

"Good." Soubi spoke as he slipped his arms underneath Ritsuka's body, and flipped them both over at the same time. He hugged the completely naked boy on top of him close. Not wanting to let go. Minuets passed.

"I don't want... to let go." Soubi cooed in Ritsuka's ear.

"Soubi.. Let go," Ritsuka said, not actually wanting him to but wanting to get it all over with.

"Ritsuka's wish… is my command. Though, I don't like Ritsuka's wish very much." Soubi joked with one last squeeze, the supple body melting in his arms.

Soubi's touch had suddenly become impersonal, his familiar warm hand acting as though it belonged to a stranger as it washed over Ritsuka's lower body. He willed his bloody senseless, completely detached himself.

Ritsuka didn't feel any surprising emotions from Soubi's touch, just as the man intended. If anything he felt embarrassed that Soubi had to act that way. So impersonal, so distant.

"Soubi.." Ritsuka reached up and touched the man's cheek for a moment. He voiced apologies through his eyes. Soubi gave a languid smile and slipped a clean pair of boxers on Ritsuka before cleaning his legs.

"Ritsuka.." Soubi collapsed and lied down between Ritsuka's body and arm, suddenly exhausted.

"Soubi, stay awake." Ritsuka prompted, he didn't want to be left half naked, half cleaned, and on top of that have the others walking in to see a man twice his size cradled against him like a child.

"Keep me awake then." Soubi's lips were suddenly taken in. He was surprised at Ritsuka's sudden kiss, something that really never happened. So he explored it, pressing back against Ritsuka and parting his lips over Ritsuka's ever so slightly, loving every bit. He was fully awakened, an icy feeling pumped through his veins.

"Th-that was.. it was o-only to wake you up!" Ritsuka blurted as soon as the kiss broke off. He hadn't really intended to kiss Soubi, it sort of just... happened. Like his body moved on its own.

"It," Soubi said, "woke me up." He got up from the bed, dragging himself away from Ritsuka, and began cleaning Ritsuka's legs with a new vigor. Every few minutes he stole a look into Ritsuka's eyes, causing Ritsuka to look away with blush. Soubi smiled a sweet smile, and Ritsuka was relieved to see him in good moods.

As it happened, Soubi graced Ritsuka's legs with many, many small kisses in return. Venturing far up into his thighs and down to his tender ankles. Eventually Soubi dried off Ritsuka's newly cleaned legs.

"Just your face and hair now," Soubi said advancing closer to Ritsuka's face from over top. Soubi's heart was beating fast, his feelings pulsing through icy veins. "I will have to clean here.." He said softly as he brushed hair from Ritsuka's forehead and kissed there. "..And here." He moved on to each pink cheek. Ritsuka blushed more and more each small kiss. "..And here," he said lastly with a deep kiss to Ritsuka's lips punctuating his sentence. Soubi deepened the kiss hungrily and pulled away with smaller voracious nips and kisses.

"Ritsuka, you're so young, so small."

Ritsuka blushed slightly, confused at the change in topic, and still overwhelmed by kisses. 'Soubi is right..'

"Soubi is this... is this wrong?" Ritsuka ventured. Since they met Soubi's kisses had morphed from forced, to so called 'friendly', and eventually turned to… this. Ritsuka always got taken away in the moments, never pondering the dangerousness of their relationship. Whatever it was. It was hardly ever normal that's for sure. Soubi was just Soubi. Did it need another name? But still, relationship or none Ritsuka knew he was confused and unsure about every move Soubi made.

Soubi stopped kissing and looked Ritsuka in the eyes seriously, "It is only wrong if you are displeased." And then he said with a pleading look, "You only have to ask me to stop.." The fierce lion he previously resembled was now a nervous cub.

Ritsuka looked away, knowing he had no choice but to say something he didn't want to. "That's not.. I don't mean it like that. I-it's fine. J-just go ahead and wash my hair now.. okay?"

Soubi nodded, somewhat reassured and resumed the position behind Ritsuka, tangling their legs together as he washed the boys hair.

Ritsuka was reluctant, unsure, instead of deciding what was happening to him he just wanted to sleep. The issue being, he wanted to sleep in Soubi's arms. So, he just closed his eyes as Soubi massaged shampoo into his hair, concentrating on the movement of his fingers.

x

x

**A/n: 3/16 Hello! Thanks for all your support – through my slowness too! **

**Edited: Writing- 3/16/12**


	11. Act 11

**Mist, Act 11**

Kio trudged out of Soubi's apartment and back into his car only to realize he had been completely duped. He had left to see Soubi at around two in the morning. "Two! Two AM! He sends me out for dinner groceries at this hour! Could he be more eccentric? Souuu-chann!" Kio cried in agony at Soubi's stupidity, or maybe just his own gullibility. He reluctantly headed out in search of a 24-hour super market, because what else could he do at this point?

Kio arrived at the store and wandered the aisles while grumbling about Soubi, "He probably just wanted to get back to being a pervert. The poor kid! I thought Sou-chan was the slave-type but no! He's probably locking that little brat up, toying with his body as he pleases! Ohh! Sou-chan, you are horrible!" Kio wriggled around in dramatic discomfort at the thought, before choosing some 'dinner' ingredients. Huffing and puffing under his breath he soon stumbled across two unexpected little devils.

"Ehh! What are you two brats doing here?" Kio asked as he approached them.

"Hey Natsuo," Youji said nudging his partner in the side. "It's that old guy who's always harassing Soubi. Pfft."

Natsuo joined in laughing at Kio for no real reason.

Kio grew furious with a comical rage, "Heyy! You brats are gunna regret that! I'm no old man! Don't call me that!" The Zeros responded with more giggles.

"Hey! Old man Kio is grumpy!" Natsuo teased.

"Don't call me that! Refer to me as Master Kio!"

The Zeros ignored him continued to laugh at Kio's expense as he grew red with frustration and rage.

Finally the Zero grew bored of teasing Kio and he was able to ask, once again, what the Zeros were doing in a supermarket so late.

"Soubi sounded like he was gunna do something nasty to Loveless." Natsuo said like it was completely normal and as usual he carelessly threw around Ritsuka's true name.

"Uhh-huh" Youji agreed.

Kio's face paled completely and he was at a loss of words. He didn't even notice Natsuo saying 'Loveless', what he heard was that Soubi intended to take little Ri-chan's ears! He had to hurry back there right away!

"We're going back!" Kio pulled the Zeros with him to hurriedly finished buying ingredients.

"Hey why do we have to go! We were having fun! I'll bet there still at it, don't wanna walk in on that! Unless you want to join them all at once? We wanna play!" The Zeros protested, but Kio knew it was unsafe to leave the demon children wandering in the night- unsafe for others. Besides they belonged to Soubi, or something. Kio dragged them along to check out and enticed them with a hot-pot full of meat.

When the trio arrived back at Soubi's they found him happily washing Ritsuka's hair. Kio found one major issue with the scene thought, "Sou..Sou.. SOU-CHAN! Where is that boy's clothing? He is completely indecent! I want an explanation!"

Soubi was shocked at the sudden arrival and when Kio mentioned Ritsuka's lack of clothing Soubi came to a bad realization. He hadn't wanted Kio to see the cuts. It would be a difficult thing to cover up. Trying to think quickly Soubi came up with a hasty but effective solution.

"Youji, Natsuo." He called getting the boys attention. Kio looked at the boys with confusion while Soubi silently mouthed, "Attack Kio." Before he knew it Kio was pinned to the ground by two giggling boys. Soubi slipped out from behind Ritsuka, steadying him with his hand and grabbed a shirt for him. He had Ritsuka, who was slightly confused, stick his hands up so he could pull the shirt on. Then, while Kio was still being tackled he slipped back behind Ritsuka.

"Boys," He said mockingly stern. "Stop attacking Kio now." After a few minutes they let him free and Soubi gave them a smile of approval.

"Welcome home Kio." Soubi said with an innocent smile as he resumed washing Ritsuka's hair.

"Ehh! Th-that.. he had no shirt on a minuet ago! And he's still not wearing pants so you aren't off the hook!" Kio ranted.

Soubi ignored him and started massaging Ritsuka's scalp. "How was the supermarket, Kio? Did you get dinner ingredients?"

"Yeah! About that! You sent me to the supermarket in the middle of the freaking night!"

"Oh, I hadn't realized.. Well, didn't you visit me in the middle of the night?"

"That's beside the fact."

"Hm.. well I'm not tired at all." Soubi said remembering Ritsuka's kiss. Icy bliss still ran through his body. "Not tired at all."

Kio stomped around the apartment shoving the groceries in the fridge, grabbing a beer and then walking over to Soubi and Ritsuka.

"He-hey Soubi, could you finish that up soon?" Ritsuka asked, he was enjoying the soapy head massage but was starting to feel a little embarrassed, and also was pretty tired.

"Of course." Soubi said, he quickly began rinse the shampoo out of Ritsuka's hair and into the water basin.

Half way to approaching Ritsuka and Soubi, Kio stopped. He opening his beer with a satisfying pop, and stared at Soubi until he finished drying Ritsuka's hair and set the towel down. Kio set his drink down.

Everyone in the room tensed. Soubi brightly interrupted the tension, "Ah! Ritsuka I forgot your face!"

"Huh? Didn't you already.. oh you only ki…" Ritsuka stopped mid-sentence with a blush and pursed his lips in embarrassment. He allowed Soubi to wash off his face without another word.

Soubi put the cloth to the side when he finished. Kio took a sip of his beer and set it back down. Kio looked at Soubi, Soubi looked back at Kio with a smile, Ritsuka looked down at the bed. As Soubi had expected, Kio advanced toward them and launched himself at Ritsuka's ears. Ritsuka instinctively flinched backward, landing himself in Soubi's chest. And Soubi, in turn, wrapped his arms around him protectively, glaring at Kio as Kio suspiciously tugged at Ritsuka's ears.

Satisfied that the ears seemed real, Kio turned around and headed to the couch, "Hmpf! Fine. I'm sleeping at your place tonight, though, and you better get your rest cause you are gunna need a lot of energy to explain all this to me in the morning!" Kio grabbed a spare pillow and blanket and settled himself on the couch.

"Ritsuka would you like to sleep as well?" Ritsuka nodded. "Let me just change and then I'll join you."

As Soubi got up, Ritsuka noticed the lack of noisiness from the Zeros. After tackling Kio they collapsed on their bed in a tangle of blankets and fell asleep. Ritsuka smiled to himself, even they were capable of looking peaceful or at least while they slept.

Soubi climbed into the bed with Ritsuka and pulled the boy close to him underneath the blankets. Ritsuka didn't bother protesting, he was more comfortable pressed against Soubi then he could be anywhere else. Soon Ritsuka drifted to sleep and Soubi feel asleep not long after.

x

"Kio that's beside the point, I've told you how it is, I won't discuss this any further." Ritsuka heard Soubi's hushed voice whispering from over at the table. He sounded frustrated and a little upset.

"But Soubi you haven't explained at all, that just doesn't make any sense." Kio said. Ritsuka thought that he had probably never heard Kio talk with such a serious tone to his voice before, he could tell that when Kio was flouncing around and yelling at Soubi he usually had an undertone to his words, like he was actually concerned but the only way he could express it was by mock yelling.

"AND BESIDES!" Kio shouted, raising his voice from quiet to very loud. "That boy was underneath you naked! And you were doing who knows what unholy things to him!"

"Kio." Soubi hushed, "Don't yell, you'll wake Ritsuka. And that has nothing to do with it."

Kio grumbled and lowered back to a whisper.

Ritsuka was really curious as to what they were talking about, they hadn't even noticed that he was already awake.

"I don't want to talk about what happened Kio." Soubi said in a way that meant, conversation over. He got up from the table dismissively and poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Buttt Souu-chann!" Kio whined as he followed Soubi to the kitchen area.

"No Kio. I don't want to talk about it." Soubi gave him a glare that Kio clearly recognized. It was a piercing look that let Kio know whatever happened, was something painful for Soubi.

Ritsuka watched the conversation with confusion. He had no clue what they were talking about- though it seemed to have something to do with him. Also he was worried for Soubi, his voice was tense almost like it had been right after Ritsuka got injured. Also Ritsuka noticed something different about the way Soubi spoke when he was talking with Kio, actually he had begun to notice it for a while now. Soubi seemed more.. adult around Kio. He always seemed on the same level as Ritsuka when they were alone but when Kio comes and speaks to him, he acts different. 'He's also not as attached to me then.' Ritsuka noticed, 'Though, that's probably because Kio doesn't like that.'

Ritsuka's body dragged him back into sleep soon after hearing the hushed conversation. When he woke back up, Soubi was back in bed lying next to him. He was curled up against Soubi's side and gripping his shirt. Ritsuka was happy to feel the man against him once again.

"Mmn.. Soubi.."

Soubi looked down at him with a smile, "Good morning Ritsuka." Soubi greeted.

Ritsuka continued snuggling into Soubi's shirt, he was too tired to really care what anyone thought. He loved the smell against him, the heat, the feel of Soubi's whole body, the feel of Soubi's lips against his forehead as Soubi kissed him awake.

"Eh! Sou-chan stop being a pervert!" Kio protested from across the room. "I can't believe I let you share a bed with that innocent brat! Ri-channn!"

Ritsuka looked over to the table and saw Kio who was sketching and drinking coffee. He then looked at the bed across from him and saw that it was empty, the window outside indicated it was sometime in the morning maybe the afternoon.

"Where'd Youji and Natsuo go to?" Ritsuka asked after failing to locate his friends.

"They left earlier this morning." Soubi explained.

"And good riddance to them!" Kio added.

Soubi continued speaking, "Nagisa wanted them back urgently, but they ensured us they would come back when she was finished with them, also they said to tell you goodbye. And Natsuo said to pass on a goodbye kiss." Before Ritsuka could respond Soubi's lips were on his, 'passing on Natsuo's good bye kiss.' Ritsuka could barely taste the familiarity of Soubi before they broke away abruptly, Kio had come over and yanked Soubi off.

"Sou-chan! Stop it you pervert! Pervert!"

Soubi just smiled. "I am not a pervert, Kio. Ritsuka liked it, see." He said indicating the blushing Ritsuka.

Ritsuka quickly burrowed his blushing face in Soubi's shirt and Soubi chuckled lightly.

"Wait, Soubi, does that mean Natsuo kissed you first?" Ritsuka timidly murmured from inside his shirt.

"Oh? Are you jealous?" Soubi teased, "Natsuo only blew a kiss in my direction."

"Eh! Then did you really have to kiss me on the lips?" Ritsuka questioned, though he actually preferred a kiss on the lips.

"No but I wanted to."

"Pervert." Kio and Ritsuka said in unison.

Soubi ignored them and soon Kio left and went back to the table.

Ritsuka snuggled his body in closer to Soubi's, 'Cold, I'm cold. I'm really actually cold. I want to be closer to him but that aside, I'm cold. There's no way.. Soubi and Kio don't look cold at all.'

Soubi smiled down at Ritsuka, "Ritsuka is very snuggly this morning."

Ritsuka didn't move away and blush like normal, he just groaned out Soubi's name as if he was in an uncomfortable pain.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi asked as he turned Ritsuka's face to look at his own. "What is it? Are you okay?" Ritsuka didn't reply, just looked at Soubi sleepily. Soubi frowned and pressed his forehead against Ritsuka's.

"You're warm."

Ritsuka noticed how close their faces were, how clearly he could see into Soubi's worried eyes.

"Soubi stop touching that child!" Kio shouted, but was ignored.

"Ritsuka I think your fever is coming back." Soubi announced with his frown growing deeper. Ritsuka didn't react much, just groaned when Soubi moved his head away. Soubi smoothed some hair from Ritsuka's face and had him lay down. He asked Kio to get some aspirin and water, Kio scowled but was obviously concerned so he went and fetched it.

"Soubi I don't get it what's wrong with this kid? If he's sick shouldn't his mommy be taking care of him? Why is he here? Should we take him to a doctor of something?" Kio asked an abundance of questions in confusion that were left unanswered and handed over the pills.

Soubi just shook his head and lightly sighed.

Ritsuka noticed that Soubi looked very concerned again. He seemed so distressed lately.

"Soubi" Ritsuka said quietly, "I'm okay, don't worry."

Kio retreated to the kitchen table, seemingly choking back tears as if Ritsuka was on his deathbed.

Soubi nodded and pressed a kiss against Ritsuka's warm forehead. Ritsuka reached his arms up and clung onto Soubi in a hug. He shook the boy off after a few moments saying he needed to rest.

Ritsuka complied and despite having just woke up, drifted back to sleep.

Soubi took a seat at the table across from Kio.

"Soubi.. What's going on?" Kio asked forlornly.

"He's sick, Kio."

"That's not all, you know it. Tell me what's happening! What good is being friends if you're keeping everything about you a secret?"

"Kio.. it's a lot of things."

Soubi had decided a long time ago that he would do his best not to involve Kio with anything dangerous. He also wouldn't inform Kio that Seimei still lived, Kio would be furious, he might even go after Seimei, and that would only get him killed. Still, Kio had realized there was something strange going on with Soubi, things that didn't happen with normal people, especially after going to that school. He knew he shouldn't ask about it though.

"I think you should go home Kio, I'll just be taking care of Ritsuka. Besides didn't you skip class today?"

"Wah! I forgot! But didn't /you/ skip today as well? And the past two days!"

Soubi sighed, "Yes. Ritsuka is much more important."

"Soubi!"

Soubi and Kio continued to argue a bit and around two hours after falling asleep Ritsuka rose from his dreams, calling out for Soubi, "Soubi? Soubi!"

Soubi rushed over, "Hush, Ritsuka I'm right here."

"Ah.."

Soubi ran his fingers through Ritsuka's hair and squeezed his hand, "I'm right here.."

Ritsuka let his breath out roughly and squeezed Soubi's hand back. "Okay.." After Ritsuka had calmed down Soubi informed him Kio would be leaving as well. Ritsuka nodded and Kio came over to say goodbye.

Ritsuka asked with curiosity, "Why's Kio leaving?"

"Sou-chan kicked me out!" Kio whined dramatically.

Soubi ignored him and explained it himself, "Kio has to get back to his classes." Soubi knew there was no evading it- Ritsuka's next question.

"Then.. Soubi you've been missing classes too?" Ritsuka exclaimed. He didn't know how it had slipped his mind earlier. Of course, even if he was lucky enough- though not a great way to describe the situation- to have a school vacation Soubi's art school wouldn't be on a vacation at the same time.

Soubi nodded, "A few."

"Soubi!" Ritsuka realized that there was no way, even if he had remembered, that he could've convinced Soubi to attend school the past few days. Especially because he needed him for medical treatment. "You can go back tomorrow, right Soubi?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm not going." Soubi stated. Ritsuka was secretly relived, he didn't want Soubi to be away from him.

"What about your grades?"

Soubi wanted to respond that he didn't care, that it didn't involve Ritsuka so it was of little importance, but he knew Ritsuka would scold him for speaking like that and unnecessarily worry. "Kio will work it out for me." Kio scowled, but actually he didn't mind helping out his friend. Though, he would love to know for what reason he was helping him out. "I will just make up the assignments later, the school is pretty lax."

Ritsuka sighed and hoped it really would work out. He didn't want Soubi's education to suffer because of him.

Kio bent down with flourish and hugged Ritsuka around the neck, Soubi flinched as if wanting to forbid touching of Ritsuka but thought better of it. As Kio pulled away sending his goodbyes and promising to return as well as forbidding anything 'dirty' he suddenly cried out, "EH!"

Ritsuka and Soubi both looked at Kio with confusion "So-sou-channn! What is that!" He emphasized the last word with disgust as he pointed to Ritsuka's neck.

Ritsuka grew red in the face as he remembered what happened.

/-/ Soubi ... couldn't resist placing more kisses on his neck. /-/

"It is a bruise, Kio." Soubi replied, acting unfazed. Ritsuka hadn't actually noticed it appear himself, it's not as though he had been looking in any mirrors. But he did know exactly how the bruise got there.

/-/ ...he sucked on the last kiss. Caressing the soft skin in his mouth. /-/

"A hi-hi.. Soubi! I can't believe you! He's a mere child!"

Soubi ignored Kio, as per usual, "I'm sorry, does it hurt you Rituska?" He asked with a knowing smile.

/-/ ..."Wah!.. Soubi don't.."

...the moan and hesitation in his voice, the lean of his body into Soubi's all gave away Ritsuka's pleasure. /-/

Ritsuka stammered, "N-n-no I-it's okay.."

Soubi smiled back at him.

"Aug! Soubi! I have half a mind not to leave you alone!" Kio said testily.

"Oh Kio don't do that, you really must be going." Soubi spoke pleasantly but he was actually pushing Kio out the door.

"Souubi! I will be back." He yelled before the door shut.

"Any time Kio!" Soubi waved and slammed the door on him, leaving Kio outside to pout.

"Are you hungry Ritsuka? Kio and I made hot-pot while you were asleep, there are plenty of left overs, I can heat you up some. Or would you prefer something else?" Soubi asked kindly, having completely disregarded Kio from his mind.

"Uh no.. I'm fine for now. Thanks." Ritsuka was still recovering from his thoughts, the pleasure had come racing through his body when he remembered Soubi's touch. He was considering asking Soubi to come over and hold him, no matter how embarrassing that might be. But Soubi spoke first.

"Ritsuka I want to take your temperature, I think the fever has gone down a bit since you slept but I want to make sure." Soubi came over with a thermometer and slipped it under Ritsuka's tongue. He sat next to the bed, and Ritsuka, holding the thermometer in place for him. Ritsuka ran his finger over the outline of Soubi's hand. His finger glided over the bony flesh and memorized every bit of how Soubi felt.

Soubi smiled, with closed eyes, and was grateful for the touch, he also loved to feel Ritsuka. When they were apart pain bit through him, especially if they were out of sight. The small finger trailing over his flesh left behind a soft tickling feeling. And the feel of Ritsuka touching him lingered even after Ritsuka's hand moved away.

The thermometer beeped and Soubi checked it. "37.7... I think it may have been higher than that earlier but.. you still have a fever." Soubi looked at Ritsuka apologetically as if he had caused the fever.

"It's fine Soubi, I feel much better after sleeping. I'm only a little cold.. could I have another blanket?"

"Of course." Soubi got up and put another blanket over Ritsuka. "Tell me if you need more." He went to the kitchen area and wet a cloth to place on. Ritsuka's forehead.

x

"Ritsuka.." Soubi was reluctant to bring it up but he had to say something to Ritsuka while he still had the chance, "I want to talk with you about something. But if you are feeling unwell it can wait."

Ritsuka shook his head, Soubi was obviously trying to mask the worry in his voice and Ritsuka could tell.

Soubi sat down on the Zero's bed across from Ritsuka.

"At your house.. I met Nisei. Seimei is sending more teams after us."

The words echoed in Ritsuka's head.

Seimei.

Seimei.

He hurt us.

He sent Desolate.

He will send more.

Why Seimei?

Why do you want to hurt us?


	12. Act 12

**Mist 12**

A few days passed and Ritsuka was still haunted by Seimei's threats. Nothing Soubi had told him really made sense. Seimei hadn't admitted to sending Desolate, but everything Soubi told him made it seem unlikely that someone other than Seimei could've. Seimei had threatened to take him away from Soubi but Seimei was the one who sent Soubi in the first place. What worried Ritsuka the most was how distressed Soubi seemed when he talked about Seimei. Ritsuka tried to assure him that it would be okay but he knew it was futile.

Soubi had left out the comment on Ritsuka's ears but even so the news was pretty hard to reveal. He was still daunted by the consequences, if he didn't protect Ritsuka from the other teams then Ritsuka could be taken away from him. Judging by what Youji and Natsuo had said about the missing teams, there were three teams other than Desolate and Bloodless. Meaning Soubi was going to have to protect Ritsuka in at least three intense battles, he hoped Seimei would end it at that.

Two days had passed since Ritsuka came down with a fever, Seimei's words were more dizzying then the temperature. Soubi seemed completely on edge with each passing day, Ritsuka could do little to make him feel better. Luckily Ritsuka seemed to be in better health by the third day of fever. Soubi took his temperature again, looking stoic but probably feeling very anxious inside.

It had lowered. Ritsuka smiled at Soubi a bit, "It's fine, see Soubi. Almost normal temperature, I'm feeling much better now too," Ritsuka tried to reassure Soubi and he really did feel better, aside from a slight dizziness and the haunting thoughts in his head.

"You need to stay in bed." Soubi insisted.

"Fine, Soubi I will." Ritsuka was willing to do as Soubi asked, hoping it would calm the man down a bit more. "Could you make me something to eat, Soubi?"

"Of course." Soubi got up and put the thermometer away, then checked the fridge for some ingredients. Soubi looked into the near-empty fridge.

"Ritsuka, what do you want to eat?" He asked, knowing he probably couldn't make it.

"Anything's fine" Ritsuka replied casually. Soubi was starting to think Ritsuka seemed even more mature as of late. Things needed to change.

Soubi stared into the fridge wishing he could make the food appear of he glared long enough. He sighed and shut the door. Leftovers from Kio's visit were long gone, as was everything else.

"It would be.." Soubi mumbled in reply.

"What?" Ritsuka hadn't heard him.

"I have to go to the store, Ritsuka.." Soubi said, hesitation riddled his voice. He didn't want to leave Ritsuka alone. It wasn't likely that someone would just come and attack him but he felt it was safer to be together. So many days seemed to have passed way too calmly.

Ritsuka sat up in bed, he had gained much more mobility now. "Eh! Soubi you can't go out by yourself let me go with you."

Soubi replied immediately, he didn't need to think about it, "No you can't come you have to rest." Soubi was worried about Ritsuka's cuts and fever. What would happen if Ritsuka got attacked while he was still sick, if they entered battle like that? Soubi wouldn't allow it.

Ritsuka wanted to argue but Soubi looked so stressed that he didn't want to push it.

x

Soubi locked the door behind him as he left the apartment, and Ritsuka. He tugged at the handle a few times, checking to make sure it was locked. Turning away from the door to face the flight of stairs he almost decided to turn back, 'Maybe it would be better to stay at home. Kio could pick up food tonight for us.' But as he took a hesitant step forward, Soubi found out that he had no choice but to keep moving. A battle frequency hit him hard, the echoing radiance of it sent a shiver up his back. He raced down the stairs searching for the domain's center. Once in the street he looked around swiftly. 'Where are the attackers?'

As he located them he masked all emotion from his face, displaying a stoic expression. They didn't make a single move forward.

"Hello Loveless." A man greeted him, standing in front of his partner. "Agustuma, is it?"

Soubi stared at the man and offered no words. He obviously was already aware of Soubi's identity without conformation so Soubi found no need to answer.

"Hmm.. Lacking in manners. No wonder Seimei didn't think you were suitable enough to keep." A smile curled on his face, his smirk gave away his intentions of trying to provoke Soubi. But no matter what intentions, the words were a blow to Soubi's emotions. He couldn't help but be effected by them. To feel deficient. He /hadn't/ been good enough. Seimei choose someone else.

Soubi shook free of the thoughts and reminded himself to focus. Ritsuka. The fight. Protecting Ritsuka.

The man spoke up again, "Will you be okay without the Loveless boy? It seems like cheating to fight without him.. If you lose I'll just have to go after him."

Soubi's glare hardened. 'No one will be going after him.'

Seemingly the opposition was bored with Soubi's lack of answers, "Enough talk, I declare a spell battle." He said.

Soubi accepted, he would not bring Ritsuka into this. "I am on Auto."

The battle dome appeared around them drowning the figures in black.

"I am Hiroko." He announced, "We are Rootless." The man behind Hiroko walked forward slowly, pacing his steps.

"Tohru, destroy him!" Hiroko shouted in command once the man took position by his side. It had become evident Hiroko was the Sacrifice.

The Fighter answered quickly, wasting no words. His voice was quiet and Soubi could barely hear him in the short distance, "Yes Master."

"Speak up Tohru!" The Sacrifice ordered.

"Yes Master." The Fighter said again. His voice didn't seem any louder.

He stared at Soubi for a moment before whispering, "Fighting without your master are you? Or should I say, /second/ master."

Soubi didn't respond, he kept his face unreadable.

Evidently, the Fighter, Tohru's voice was much louder in battle. As soon as he began speaking spell words, the volume of his voice rose.

"Growth! Lash out with maximum growth!"

Spells echoed around Soubi's mind and body. He tried to make sense of the attack before it could damage him but was stunned to see the grass around his feet suddenly lengthen. The grass stalks were thick and slithered around with a life of their own. The blades of grass reached up around him trying to bind him down. They slithered around his arms and legs trying to grip him. He avoided them with swift movements.

"Interesting.." Soubi commented on the attack. It wasn't a common method. "Now tell me why you are here." He asked and then quickly shouted a spell.

"Rays of sun bring drought! Destroy plant life!" Light burst through the dark dome, a ten foot in diameter ray hit the ground circling Soubi. The ray was harmless to him but killed every bit of grass it touched. The Rootless sacrifice was hit with similar, smaller sized, beams that dealt damage. The missed hits sizzled out in the grass, leaving sporadic spots of dead grass behind.

"Tohru!" The sacrifice yelled in anger after being hit repeatedly.

"Sorry Master, I will do better." He apologized, once again returning to a minuscule speaking voice as he spoke toward the ground.

The rays ended and Hiroko spoke up to Soubi's question.

"So, Agutsuma," Hiroko let the name curdle with his distaste. "You're not aware of who sent us?"

"I'm aware. I want to know why you are taking part in it."

Hiroko laughed shrilly, "Are you questioning us? Questioning Seimei, your Sacrifice, Agutsuma? How naughty! Punish him Tohru!"

"Yes Master." Tohru whispered obediently.

"You see" Hiroko said as his partner reached into a pocket. "Rootless. We have no roots, no boundaries. We will go to any extreme and feel no guilt." Tohru brought a closed fist out of his pocket. "Just like the botanicals we control so well."

Tohru took over with a spell, "Shooting growth! THORN, Lacerate!" He yelled out as he threw the contents of his hand into the air.

"Haha.. Nature beats all, Agutsuma. All." Hiroko boasted.

Small black seeds flew out of Tohru's hand and burst to life in the sky.

Growing at impossible speeds, the small seeds transformed into thorny vines. The vines sped through the air aiming to attack Soubi. He didn't have a moment to defend himself before he was being cut up by the plant. Small thorns covered the vines and lashed out at him. They cut through skin quickly, left no area they touched without blood.

"Nng.." The pain shot through each cut, tearing his face and arms. The pain was swallowing him but Soubi could endure it. He had too, for Ritsuka.

As if aiming to put Soubi through further pain, Hiroko choose that moment to properly answer Soubi's question. "We're helping out Seimei, he did us a favor. Showed us the truth. He asked us to defeat you and said to pretty you up with a bit of blood while we were at it." Hiroko seemed to speak fondly of Seimei, like he was a hero.

"Restrict!" Tohru yelled out, while Soubi was distracted by the vines. Chains lashed onto each of his wrists with the vines following. The thorns cut into Soubi's wrists, along with the chains also pulling at him. Soubi was also very much aware another pain, the throbbing of his neck. He knew without looking, his Beloved scars were bleeding profusely, probably worse than they ever had before. Seimei's voice echoed through his head, taunting him and further reminding him who he was betraying. Fighting without.

Hiroko was laughing again. "We have nothing holding us back, you see. No troublesome roots. Or little children for that matter." Hiroko was obviously trying to anger Soubi, Soubi knew it but the anger helped him focus on the attack.

He managed a spell through his harsh breathing, "Cut through growth, bladed fury. Thorns cannot grow here."

The vines were cut in half and they still tried to get at Soubi. Pouncing in the air, like a hungry animal held in place by a leash. Their range came nowhere near him, though.

Soubi grinned at the now worthless vines.

"Blades of sunlight, sharper then knives. CUT. Blood will turn to thorns!" Soubi's strong voice gave power to the spells.

Hiroko ordered his Fighter to defend but the attack was quick. Sunlight lit up the dark dome one again, rays shining from it turned into amber knives shooting from the sky. Hiroko screamed in pain as they hit him and a collar formed around his neck. Blood began oozing from his sun-made cuts. Swiftly the blood would transform into sharp, solid thorns jabbing into his skin. Tohru was suffering similar, though slightly less painful attacks.

Soubi glared at the pair, watching their defeat through throbbing eyes. 'They should die. The wanted to attack Ritsuka, they should die. They don't even feel proper human emotion.'

/-/ "Are they dead Soubi?" Ritsuka asked, his voice full of fear, as he stared into the open space where the attackers had stood a moment ago before disappearing.

"No." Soubi replied, smiling at Ritsuka's innocence. He knew so little. Soubi was starting to see striking differences between the child and his brother.

Ritsuka sighed, seemingly relieved but his face still held agitation. "Good." /-/

'They should..' Soubi knew that's not what Ritsuka would want. 'But they..' Soubi turned his head away from the scene, reluctant to make any moves.

/-/ "Don't Soubi!" Ritsuka grabbed onto Soubi's shirt pulling him away. "Don't kill them! Please!" Soubi stopped, stunned. Always follow through, Seimei had said. Following through in this case should mean the enemies die, unless of course his Sacrifice wanted differently. Soubi turned his head to face Ritsuka. His eyes were stricken and starting to fill with tears. He looked so desperate. Soubi held back, he apologized and wrapped the child in a hug. /-/

Soubi decided he couldn't kill them. Ritsuka wouldn't be pleased for him to have killed, not that he hadn't already in the past. But he hadn't been under Ritsuka's order then.

Hiroko let out one last cry of pain, and swore at his Sacrifice before passing out. Tohru sent a nasty glare Soubi's way and rushed to his Sacrifice's side.

"Leave. Take him and get out of here!" Soubi yelled at Tohru before turning home.

His eyesight was unclear, throbbing. 'What to do?' Soubi had no choice to go back, facing Ritsuka in such a pathetic state. Blood oozed from cuts all along his body. His wrists were bleeding heavily. His throat. None of the cuts were as deep as Ritsuka's but they were losing blood quick. He couldn't wait around and make decisions any longer.

"Damn." He swore under his breath as he fumbled his key into the lock. 'I didn't even get him food.' Soubi stumbled into his apartment, shut the door behind him and soon he was lying on the floor. Collapsed.


	13. Act 13

**Mist 13**

The click of the door, the creak as it closed. A loud thud. That is what woke Ritsuka from his sleep. 'Soubi must be back..' He thought with shut eyes. But several minutes passed and Ritsuka didn't hear anything else.

"Soubi?" He asked opening his eyes and seeing nothing through the dark unlit room. After Soubi left Ritsuka decided to take a nap and had shut off the lights before crawling back to bed. "S-Soubi?" No answer. 'I'm positive I heard the door open.' Ritsuka switched on the lamp next to him, he scanned the room, and he sat up.

And then he found Soubi.

Panic raced through his body, his stomach flipped and cramped up.

"SOUBI!"

Tears spilled out of his eyes immediately.

He jolted out of bed running to the heap on the floor. He tripped over blankets that had been wrapped around him, as he tried to rush over. "Soubi.. Soubi.. No!" He yelled helplessly.

Soubi lay on the floor in a puddle of blood, eyes closed, body limp and cuts all over him.

Ritsuka was stunned. He almost heaved from anxiety, from seeing Soubi in such a scary state.

"What happened. What happened.. Soubi! Soubi!" Ritsuka fell to a kneeling position next to Soubi's body. "I won't lose you too! You can't leave me!" Ritsuka had no clue of what to do, he had no clue what was happening. Why?

'Why? Why is Soubi so hurt?' "S-Soubi!" Ritsuka hiccupped between sobs. His breathing was rough. He felt his throat constricting on its self, causing his breathing to hitch. He could barely suck air into his body but he didn't even notice, all he could sense was Soubi. Soubi. Soubi.

"Soubi open your eyes!" He grabbed Soubi's bloody shirt and shook the man. He was limp, still bleeding.

"Soubi.." Ritsuka whispered the name, repeating it and repeating it. He paused, his rough breathing was all he could hear. His eyes noticed the only motion in the room, Soubi's chest rising and falling slowly. His chest rose and fell. "Soubi!" Ritsuka realized he was still alive. 'He is alive. He's breathing. He's alive!'

"Soubi...!"

x

Soubi's eyes flickered open, 'What happened? I feel so dizzy.. Is Ritsuka okay?' Once his vision focused he realized his Sacrifice was leaning over him. Tears falling from his closed eyes, crying and calling out Soubi's name. 'Don't cry Ritsuka, Don't cry.' He was crying so hard. Ritsuka's hands were gripped tightly to Soubi's shirt. Soubi spoke up, his voice hoarse, "D-don't touch me.. Ritsuka. Get away, I'm filthy."

Ritsuka opened his eyes. Soubi, he spoke, he's awake. "Soubi..!" Ritsuka started crying harder, still upset but much more relived that Soubi was awake as well as alive.

"Don't touch me!" Soubi repeated trying, but not succeeding, to move away.

Ritsuka gave him a confused look, tears still cascading out of his eyes. "What are you talking about Soubi! You're hurt!"

Soubi tried to fight past the fatigue washing over him, tried to focus his eyesight, he had to get Ritsuka away from him. "Don't.. look at me, you shouldn't.. see me like this."

"Soubi! I don't care! Tell me how to help you Soubi!"

"Don't look.." Soubi pleaded.

"Shut up!"

Soubi sighed in submission, he really couldn't do anything by himself right now.

"Ritsuka help me sit up.." He gave in.

Ritsuka let out his breath, he wiped at his wet cheeks and lifted Soubi up from under his arms the best he could and leaned him against the wall.

"The first aid kit, Ritsuka.." Soubi felt terrible. Lightheaded, dizzy, he wanted to heave, he was so tired but mostly, worst of all, he hated looking so pitiful in front of his Sacrifice, and he hated Ritsuka to be so worried and upset because of him.

Ritsuka went and grabbed a first aid kit. He began to unbutton Soubi's shirt. Fumbling over each button trying to slip them out of holes that seemed impossibly small.

"How did this happen?" He yelled, the tears started to come again.

Soubi didn't answer, he looked at the floor.

"You fought without me! Didn't you? You promised Soubi! Promised.."

"I'm sorry Ritsuka.." Soubi apologized. He wasn't sorry that Ritsuka hadn't gotten hurt. Why were these new teams so powerful? He had been able to beat them, but not without gaining so much damage. No one else had damaged him like this before, with Seimei they beat everyone in their path, and he and Ritsuka were also unbeatable when they were determined to win.

"No you're not! You are just saying that!" Ritsuka paused, collected his thoughts. He sighed. "It doesn't matter.." He mumbled. "What matters is you're hurt.."

'Ritsuka is so caring, so sweet.'

Ritsuka slipped the shirt off revealing blood dripping down from his neck, cuts on his upper arms, and a few cuts on his upper torso. "Soubi.." Ritsuka pouted. His ears flattened down on his head, his tail wrapping around his body.

'Ritsuka is so adorable. That tail. Those ears. His cute face.'

"What do I do first? You're bleeding everywhere.."

"Neck.." Soubi mumbled. His neck was feeling so painful, Seimei's voice was still echoing around in his head. 'Make him stop talking, ordering. Get out of my head.'

"Your neck.." Ritsuka repeated solemnly. He removed the bits of cloth bandage that had managed not to fall off. 'Beloved', the letters were carved into flesh and bleeding profusely. 'Seimei, he did this..' Ritsuka cleaned the blood off and put new bandages, with cotton under them on.

'I have to stay awake, conscious for him, Ritsuka.'

Ritsuka moved on to the cuts on Soubi's chest. Soubi noticed the silent tars falling from his eyes. Soubi hated to see Ritsuka's tears, "Please don't cry Ritsuka." He wiped the tears away from his cheeks.

Suddenly Ritsuka hugged Soubi, clinging to him for comfort. To assure he was there, he was alright.

It was too late to bother about Ritsuka being covered in his blood so Soubi hugged back, he ignored the pain biting through his body and he wrapped his arms around the boy. "It's okay." He whispered into Ritsuka's hair.

"It's not! You're hurt! That's not okay.." He yelled out between a sob.

Soubi squeezed him tighter, "I love you Ritsuka.."

Ritsuka hiccupped in reply.

x

As Ritsuka cleaned out the cuts on Soubi's face Soubi spoke up.

"Rootless." He said

"Huh?" Ritsuka was a little startled, and the word 'rootless' didn't make much sense. He looked down into Soubi's eyes. Soubi leaned up and stole a kiss. Ritsuka's eyes opened wider and Soubi smiled at him.

"Rootless, they worked by ways of a special attack as well. Botanicals."

"Soubi.." Ritsuka pouted, "Why didn't you come get me? I'm your Sacrifice I'm supposed to take the damage.."

"Ritsuka's cute face would be hurt then." Soubi rubbed his thumb along Ritsuka's cheek.

"Soubi!" He pulled away with blushing cheeks. "But /your/ face is hurt!"

"You think I have a cute face, then?"

"Soubi! Not what I meant!" His blush grew deeper. He pressed one last band-aid onto Soubi's forehead, "Go to bed!"

"Will you join me? You still need your rest."

"No." He said stubbornly.

"Ritsuka." Soubi said. He leaned over and kissed Ritsuka's cheek. "Thank you for this." He was referring to the bandages Ritsuka had placed on all of his cuts and the blood he cleaned off of him.

"Mmn." Ritsuka looked down at the ground.

Soubi wobbled up from his place on the floor, steadying himself with the wall. His vision faded out when he moved, he stared at blackness for a moment before light bubbled back and he could safely walk over to the bed. He walked slowly, with very little energy and as soon as his body landed on the bed he was asleep.

Ritsuka peeked at the man from his spot on the floor. He blushed, looked away and picked up the first aid kit. Soubi had put it back together before going to bed. He scuffled away from the pool of blood that was drying in the floor.

After putting the kit away on a shelf he gathered some dishcloths and paper towels and started scrubbing the blood away from the floor. The red pool soaked into the towels but left behind a maroon stain on the wooden floor. A memory.

Ritsuka walked over to the bed and sat down next to it, Soubi's face lay on the edge with his flaxen hair draping off of the bed.

"Mmn, your hair is covered with blood." Ritsuka mumbled to himself. He got up and pulled some blankets over Soubi, who had just flopped onto the bed not caring about his warmth. Soubi curled into the blankets once they were placed over him. "Such a child.." But despite his complaints Ritsuka couldn't help but stare at Soubi. 'How close was I to losing him? I really couldn't stand that to happen..' Ritsuka sighed.

Ritsuka's stomach rumbled. 'Food..' he thought. 'Well I guess Soubi wasn't able to get anything, I wonder if he really did checked the cabinets properly? It couldn't hurt to check again.' Ritsuka headed over to the small kitchen area to look in the cabinets. 'Of course.. It's just like him to panic and not properly look for something. He really is such a child.' Ritsuka stood up on his toes to grab a carton of eggs out of the cabinet. He sighed at Soubi, or Kio who had done the shopping last, for not storing the eggs in the fridge. 'Well.. It doesn't matter but… those two shouldn't be outsmarted by a child when it comes to something like this..'

He got out some pans and began cooking.

x

The smell Soubi woke to was ambrosial. He was so hungry. "Mmn? Kio is that you?" He asked to the food-smelling room. Who else would be in his home cooking him breakfast?

The loud "EH?" He got in response definitely wasn't coming from Kio.

"You think I'm Kio now? Geeze Soubi! What is with you?"

It was a grumpy little Ritsuka. A grumpy, jealous Ritsuka. Soubi smiled and opened his eyes. As he went to sit up in bed and a jolt of pain rushed through his body and at the same time Ritsuka rushed over to him.

"Don't move! Stupid!" Ritsuka snapped at him. 'Such a short temper when he is worried..' Soubi mused happily.

"Ahhn.. Sorry Ritsuka I forgot." Soubi slowly lowered himself back to laying down. 'I was hurt.. Rootless. Ritsuka healed me. And.. made me breakfast?' Soubi looked up at Ritsuka suddenly scared and asked, "Ritsuka don't tell me you went out to get food?"

"Of course not! You didn't even notice there was still a half full carton of eggs in the cabinet. Stupid!" Ritsuka was blushing still.

Soubi grimaced. Of course.. He should've checked properly, Ritsuka must have been very hungry.

"Well I made you food.. So will you eat?" He blushed deeper.

"Of course I will, Ritsuka makes the best food." Soubi replied with his dazzling smile. Ritsuka turned away in embarrassment.

'That guy! Saying such stupid things.. He cooks much better than I do!' Ritsuka grabbed two just-made omelets from the kitchen and handed one plate to Soubi. Ritsuka glanced at the man across form him, 'Soubi is troublesome and annoying but I always can't help but want more of him..' He blushed.

They each took a bite into their omelets and smiled back at each other. Soubi's smile was hearty and beautiful, Ritsuka's was shy.

Soubi's omelet was salty.

Ritsuka's was sweet.


	14. Act 14

**Mist 14**

"Souu-chan open up!" Kio cheerfully bantered at Soubi's apartment door, "Hhmn." he frowned at the unopening door. Then burst in the room.

Soubi, who had been laying on the bed sound asleep with Ritsuka sitting next to him, immediately jumped to his feet. His face contorted with pain but he faced the intruder confidently. As confident as anyone could be while holding in a cry of agony. His defensive position softened as he saw it was only Kio.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled at the man as he jumped at Soubi's, now slumping, pain filled, figure and clung around his waist. "Don't go jumping around! Lay! I thought you were asleep?"

Soubi smiled at his concerned little Sacrifice, "I was.. Sorry Ritsuka I thought he was someone bad." Soubi lay back down in the bed and ushered Kio inside.

Kio frowned, a lollipop hanging low from his lip, "Huuh? Someone bad? Me, your dearest, only, friend you think of as a bad guy?"

"I was merely being precautionary, Kio." Soubi corrected.

"If it was such a concern you could lock your door once in a while.." Kio mumbled as he walked into the room and greeted Ritsuka with a pat on the head. Ritsuka flinched under his touch but despite himself was beginning to like Kio. He could be noisy but sometimes it seemed the eccentric man really cared.

"Soubii! My dearest Soubi!" Kio cried as he knelt down and clutched Soubi's hands in his own dramatically.

'Or he's just completely brainless.' Ritsuka thought, before blushing slightly at the contact he was witnessing. In an effort to escape he walked over to the kitchen area to put away the dishes.

Looking past Kio, Soubi earnestly said, "Ritsuka you don't have to do that."

Ritsuka shot him a frowning glare that said, 'Your hurt, the least I can do is the freaking dishes!' What he said out loud was, "I made the mess in the first place.." His words trailed off and he snapped his head back around.

"Soubi!" Kio continued, "Why are you so hurt you can't move?"

Soubi stared at Ritsuka's back and gained a devious smile, "You sure you can handle it Kio?" He decided Ritsuka needed a little brightening.

Ritsuka almost spun around and clamped a hand over Soubi's mouth but he could tell by his voice Soubi would tell a stupid lie or say nothing at all. Not start talking about Battle Units.

Kio nodded fervently, "C'mon Soubi! Are you in some kind of trouble? Thugs after you?"

"Kio, I could easily dispose of ruffians. Ritsuka did this." Soubi said it so coolly, hiding his true intentions completely. 'Well, at least' Soubi thought, 'I plan to brighten Ritsuka's cheeks.'

Ritsuka resisted the urge to turn around at the accusation and furiously scrubbed at a dish. 'I did cause it.. after all.'

Kio went wide eyed, "Huh? The brat did?"

"He's no brat, Kio.. Ritsuka is very mature." Soubi smiled knowingly.

Kio looked confused and Ritsuka was just trying to ignore them, unsuccessfully. 'If Soubi thinks I should feel guilty, no.. guiltier, about this then I probably should be.. But already.. I feel terrible he's been hurt.' He thought grimly.

Then it clicked, for Kio, "S-s-sou-chan! You can't mean!"

"Oh yes Kio, I can't even stand, he did it wonderfully." Soubi closed his eyes thoughtfully while his friend was nearly in tears and completely speechless.

Ritsuka was beginning to vaguely suspect what Soubi was implying, though not completely grasping it, and yelled out, "Soubi!" With his beat red face. He knew, from Kio's actions at the least, it was something bad.

Teasing Ritsuka was just a way for Soubi to cheer him up.

"Yes Kio, I was just so full."

"Soubi! I don't want details like that!" Kio screamed and burrowed his head in Soubi's sheet.

"Hm?" Soubi asked curiously, "But it was a delicious omelet, I thought you would be interested?"

Ritsuka and Kio lifted their heads up and yelled, "Huh!" At the same time.

"The omelet," Soubi said innocently. "I was so full I couldn't stand."

Ritsuka started at Soubi, baffled, 'Just how often is this guy going to make a fool of me? Not to mention himself.' His face was perpetually red.

Kio looked like he wanted to slap Soubi silly, but of course didn't, "Soubi! I was so worried! Don't say things like that!"

Soubi looked confused, "Like what Kio?" He turned to Ritsuka, "What did you guys' /think/ I was talking about?"

Ritsuka spun around and resumed his dish mauling. Taking his embarrassment out with sheer arm muscle and soap.

"Hhmpf!" Kio huffed and got up from Soubi's bed side, he walked over to Ritsuka and dried the dishes once they left the child's murderous hands.

Soubi felt helpless. He couldn't even sit up.. How could he let pain defeat him?

/-/ *Crack* Soubi-kun, don't flinch away from me. /-/

Kio mopped off the dishes and set them in a pile. He leaned over Ritsuka's shoulder as the boy washed another. He tugged at Ritsuka's ears a little, but seemed fairly satisfied they weren't fakes.

/-/ *Crack* Endure it Soubi-kun. Endure for your Sacrifice. /-/

Finally Ritsuka had enough of the man breathing down his neck. "What do you want?" He snapped.

/-/ *Crack* This is not pain. Pain only comes from disobedience of your master. Does this hurt Soubi-kun? I say it doesn't hurt. Don't disobey me. /-/

"Tell me!" Kio begged.

/-/ Do you enjoy being disobedient? *Crack* Do not cry out. Do not react, Soubi-kun. This is training. You will be the best Fighter. Never Disobey, Soubi-kun. /-/

Ritsuka snapped back at Kio again, "Tell you what! You haven't asked a question!"

/-/ *Crack* Hands against the wall, shirt off. Obey Soubi-kun. Endure. For your Sacrifice, Soubi-kun. /-/

"Tell me what happened to that one!" Kio looked over at Soubi and was about to indicate him to Ritsuka but froze in place. Ritsuka sensed his sudden silence and looked over as well.

Soubi broke out of his harsh memories in a worse pain then before, physically and mentally. He had been completely immersed in his past, his memories. In Ritsu. His breathing was heavy and short. Sweat poured off of his brow and upper lip. He tried to clear his mind. Sweat, trembling, fear, those features were awfully unbecoming of a Fighter. Ritsuka certainly had seen had seen him in worse shape, such as earlier when he lay helplessly in a pile of his own blood, but Ritsuka should never see him like that again. Succumbing to his own emotions seemed even worse. It would be bad for Ritsuka to see him.

..Too late.

Ritsuka and Kio had promptly begun to hurry over as if in tune with Soubi's forbidding thoughts. Kio was starting to lose his relative calmness, if one could even refer to Kio as being calm.

"Soubi! Why? You're hurt! Talk to me Soubi, you're over here trembling in pain. I can't stand it!"

'You can't stand it..' Soubi thought, 'Wasn't I the one in pain?' He instantly regretted the thought, Kio was only concerned. He always was when things got physically damaging.

Ritsuka stared at Soubi with a worried frown. His eyebrows creased in the middle and his cute cheeks seeming overwrought and droopy.

Soubi dropped his thoughts immediately. Ritsu was nothing. He is gone. Seimei is gone. Ritsuka is here and Ritsuka deserves at the utmost least a more cheerful environment.

"I'm fine now Kio. Just need to rest a little." He lied seamlessly. Almost believing himself.

Kio frowned. He didn't doubt Soubi's honesty per say but chances seemed slim that he actually /could/ be okay. "Sou-chan, you and me need to talk. In private."

Soubi looked at him sternly, "Whatever you have to discuss can be said in front of Ritsuka, can it not?"

"What is it with this brat Soubi! A kid like him should be at home! At school! You shouldn't be hurt, the kid.. he was hurt only a few days ago, wasn't he! What is going on Soubi?" Kio was frantic, screaming and red in the face. He looked completely overwhelmed.

Soubi sat up in bed, not taking his eyes off of his friend. "Sleep.." He whispered melodically.

Kio's words froze and he slowly fell to the floor in a deep slumber.

Soubi regretted it even before it had been done, he hid his head in his knees, almost regretful.

Ritsuka stepped back completely appalled. Soubi's suggestive word power spells were nothing short of incredible. Terrifying. And all that.. Soubi, was controllable by him. Now for whatever reason Soubi's best friend lay on the floor, succumbed to the word spells.

Soubi faced the scene again, "He was overexerting himself, too stressed. Confused." Soubi explained. "I can't reveal the situation to him without hurting him. The best I could do.."

Ritsuka looked down at the sleeping figure. He was relieved Soubi only put him to sleep to protect him and keep him calm.

Ritsuka stepped closer, over Kio's body, and wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck. "Soubi.. Somehow it will be okay."


	15. Act 15

**Mist 15**

"Uuughh.." Kio woke with a grueling headache, he wasn't even sure where he was. It felt like he was laying on a bed but the bed didn't feel like his own. He opened his eyes to the familiar paneling of his best friend's apartment. He scanned the room quickly and saw Soubi and Ritsuka quietly sitting at the table sipping tea.

"He-hey guys..?" Kio ventured.

Soubi and Ritsuka turned to look at him immediately. They said nothing so Kio went on.

"Why am I.. laying down- sleeping here?" Kio had no memory of falling asleep, he couldn't really recall why he was even at Soubi's apartment.

"You collapsed Kio, lack of sleep maybe? You've been staying up late doing projects lately, haven't you?" Soubi explained/lied.

Kio laughed sheepishly, "Yeah, guess I have.." He went to sit up but the pain in his head worsened, it shot through like an execution bullet. He laid back down immediately, his brain felt fried.

"Ow.. My head hurts Soubi.. Sure I don't have a hangover or something?"

Ritsuka scowled at both the men, he looked disapproving at Soubi but more sympathetic to Kio. 'Wait shouldn't that be the other way...?' Kio thought fleetingly.

"You hit your head when you fell, I believe." Soubi said, it was the truth. Kio's head had knocked into the bed frame when he succumbed to Soubi's spell.

"Do you need anything?" Soubi looked pained.

"Ahh.. No Sou-chan, I'm just fine. Hand me a lolly, would ya?"

"I'll get it." Ritsuka replied. He walked over to Kio's bag that was placed next to the door, assuming he kept a stash in there. As he was searching through the bag filled with books, canvas, and paint, Kio exclaimed,

"Ah!"

They looked at him.

"I remembered why I'm here!"

Soubi looked terrified. 'There's no way, he couldn't. Normal people shouldn't remember having a spell cast on them. Though Kio may, or rather would be likely to, eventually remember yelling at me.'

"I came to give you some assignments, thought we could work on 'em together. Rit-chan likes to watch you paint, doesn't he?" Kio explained.

Ritsuka blushed a little, 'I /do/ like to watch him..'

Soubi let out a breath of relief. But he sighed a little too hard and flinched in pain at his broken body.

"Wait.. Soubi you!" Kio shouted out at Soubi as he saw the pain hindering the man's movements. He looked at Soubi, stricken. He was just now noticing all the Band-Aids covering his friend's face, he saw some gauze wrapped around his arm, peeking out of his sleeve. "You're hurt Soubi!"

Soubi shrugged, "It's nothing Kio, just some scratches.

Ritsuka busied himself in getting the lollipop, hoping nothing bad was going to come of this.

Kio protested, "It isn't just that is it Soubi?" He started to slowly get up from the bed, ignoring the pain in his head.

"Really Kio, I'm feeling fine.. You should rest though."

Kio scoffed at him as he slowly walked closer. "You aren't fine Soubi!"

Ritsuka was getting scared, Kio's posture was rather intimidating. To his relief, Ritsuka knew Kio would never raise a fist at Soubi but he didn't want them to argue either. Kio looked so dominate, staring down at Soubi as Soubi sat in a kitchen chair. He looked angry about Soubi's lies. Ritsuka wanted to yell out for them to stop, that he was scared. Instead Ritsuka ran over to where Kio and Soubi were and pressed a lollipop in Kio's clenched hand.

"Kio." He whispered.

The man looked down at him, his gaze softened a little.

Soubi looked nervous, like he wanted to warn Ritsuka away.

"Soubi's okay, I promise." Ritsuka wasn't sure he believed himself, he wanted to. "Please don't fight. Actually.. I would like to watch you two work.."

Kio and Soubi couldn't help but smile a little.

"All right kid." He patted Ritsuka's head, "Hey, sorry I yelled."

Ritsuka nodded back, glad that things were okay.

Soubi just sat there marveling at how adorable Ritsuka was. So cute. He reprimanded himself, internally, for arguing around Ritsuka, again.

"Kay Sou-chan! Let's get workin!" Kio went over to get his bag and Soubi picked Ritsuka up.

"Hey! P-put me down!" Ritsuka protested.

Soubi held him close and hugged him against his chest. "Thank you, Ritsuka." He whispered in the boy's ear.

Ritsuka shivered and relaxed in his arms a bit.

"Soubi! Put him down!" Kio exclaimed as he headed over to set up some canvases.

"Yes, of course." Soubi placed a discrete kiss on Ritsuka's face before placing him on the ground.

"Let's see.. I have three projects to work on and you've got four." Kio said casually.

Ritsuka gaped. They were really behind.. 'Wait but why Kio too..?'

"Kio why do you have so much to do as well? You did say you've been working late at night, didn't you?" Soubi asked as he grabbed some large canvases from a closet.

Kio laughed a little in response. "I'm always trailing behind a bit. That damn professor. I swear he gives me more work than anyone else.!"

Ritsuka shook his head, "Well if you could be a little more responsible about it in the first place.."

Kio didn't bother with an answer and Ritsuka sighed at him like an old man.

"Well.. what've I got to do first?" Soubi asked.

"You have, a landscape with pointillism, one that expresses freedom, a human subject, and a free-to-do-whatever one."

Soubi nodded and began to squeeze out some acrylic paints.

Ritsuka settled himself against the wall near where Soubi's easel was and set a book he was reading in his lap. He wasn't really reading, just didn't want it to look like what he was really doing. Watching Soubi.

Soubi rolled up his sleeves in preparation, revealing more Band-Aids. Kio frowned at the bandages, concerned.

Ritsuka played with the end of one of his stitches through his shirt. Soubi said he had to keep them in a while longer but he barely felt any pain now. The bruises, aside from the one Soubi gave him on his neck, had healed. Ritsuka reached up and touched the tender skin on his neck as he remembered the bruise. Then remembered how he got it. 'Yuck..' He thought closing his eyes for a moment. 'My body feels so tingly when I think about him..' He curled his legs closer to his body, fidgeting and hoping to rid himself of strange feelings. Soubi's hands were in front of him, gracefully painting out shapes on canvas, but his hands were also on him. Ghost feelings lingered over his neck, his face, ears, every part of his body Soubi had recently touched. And then he realized something, as the phantom touches finally began to fade, when Soubi bathed him.. Soubi had touched, had seen, almost every inch of his body. 'Every bit.' Ritsuka thought with a chill. 'Except, he hasn't touched me in every way, he hasn't kissed me everywhere, and I haven't even seen all of him..' Ritsuka thought, 'Wait no!' He hurriedly corrected. 'Why.. Why am I thinking like this..?'

Ritsuka tried to push his thoughts away and Soubi caught sight of his blushing face.

"Ritsuka." Soubi called a he looked away from his painting.

Ritsuka loved hearing his voice.

"Would you like to paint too?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka looked down. He felt so hot. He mumbled something Soubi couldn't hear and it probably wasn't words anyway.

Soubi reached for him anyways, he picked Ritsuka up and sat down in front of an empty canvas on the floor, Ritsuka landed in his lap. His book tumbled to the ground somewhere. Soubi's body hunched around him, reaching for paints and brushes. Ritsuka was sunken into Soubi's, long, cross-legged lap. Surrounded by Soubi completely. He felt himself go even hotter.

"S-Soubi.." He tried to protest.

"It's fine Ritsuka you can paint too, it isn't hard." Soubi responded as he pressed a brush into Ritsuka's hand, and continued speaking.

"What color?"

Ritsuka looked down at the colors laid out. Comparing them. Red, like the blood that spewed from the cuts across his torso when Desolate first attacked them. Red, like his cheeks from the constant teasing and the fevers. The soup Soubi served when they found out about the attacks. Red, like the horrifying blood that had poured from Soubi. Not a color he wanted to use now. Then there was brown, a nice color that reminded him of the wooden room surrounding him. Too bland to paint with, though. 'Yellow', Ritsuka thought, spotting it in between the assortment of other colors. I want to use yellow, like Soubi's blond hair splayed out on the pillows. Every morning, when I first stayed and we woke in a tangle of bodies, when I had to beg Soubi to bed and finally he draped his arms around me and slept, when Youji and Natsuo woke us the next morning, when I clung to Soubi after Kio stayed over. All those nights falling asleep under his gaze and waking up to his golden hair draping the pillows.

"Yellow." Ritsuka whispered after finally deciding. "But Soubi, this is.." He squirmed around in Soubi's lap at bit. Not sure if he really wanted to leave or not.

Soubi overlooked his words and put the paintbrush in Ritsuka's hand and his hand over top of Ritsuka's. Ritsuka felt a shiver go down his body. He could feel his heart beating in every part of his body, his arms, legs, and bright cheeks.

Ritsuka decided no amount of protesting would get him to sit somewhere else. And Kio was clearly too absorbed in his own painting to protest for him. So he settled into Soubi's lap. Soubi made him feel safe, he helped him, and like now taught him new things.

Soubi guided Ritsuka's hand around the canvas. Teaching him the movements and the colors.

All the repulsive thoughts of Ritsu had left Soubi. They lurked in the back if his mind, threatening to jump out. But Ritsuka was all he could think now. He was, somewhat, at ease. At least from Ritsu.

After a while when 'Ritsuka's' painting was just about finished Soubi's phone rang, from a nearby table and he rose, lifting Ritsuka up with him to retrieve it. Ritsuka groaned at him as he was lifted then carefully set down on the floor. The paint coated brush was still in his hand. He played around with swirling colors in his mind and didn't really listen to what Kio was chatting about.

"Ritsuka." Soubi said as he finished with the phone call and had slipped the cell into his pocket. "Youji and Natsuo will be back."

'He always says as little as possible. Doesn't he?' Nevertheless Ritsuka was glad to hear his friends would be coming home, he wondered what Nagisa had wanted them for. "When?" He asked Soubi.

"Tomorrow." Soubi replied. "You all should be returning to school Monday." His face fell. Suddenly he looked grim. Soubi knew there was something that needed to be done once Ritsuka returned to school, the boy would realize it soon.

Ritsuka sighed. School. "A lot of time has passed, hasn't it?" He paused. "Well.. more like a lot has happened in a week."

Soubi nodded. Seemingly agreeing.

Kio caught sight of the boy's long face and poked a dot of blue paint on his cheek. "Cheer up kid."

Ritsuka wiped the paint off his cheek and stared at his blue smeared hand.

It had taken a lot of effort for Kio to say the simple words. He couldn't not wonder, 'Cheer up from what? What happened this week?'

He then perked up. "Soubi! You're coming back to school then too? On Monday!"

Soubi sighed deeply and returned to Ritsuka's side.

'Is he more.. emotional lately?' Kio wondered.

Ritsuka caught a lock of the man's hair and twirled it between his fingers. Soubi pushed Kio's question away and thought about the small fingers that he could just barely feel tugging at him.

"Soubi?" Kio was concerned. "Don't ignore me so blatantly."

Soubi bobbed his head gracefully. "Neither of us is in any condition to go to school Monday. I don't think you could walk around this room twice, if you wanted to." Upon receiving a puzzled look from Kio, he added. "With that bump on your head."

"What about you Soubi?" Kio was almost whispering.

"I need some sleep." Soubi responded. 'I need to heal some.' Is what he meant.

Kio sighed and his mind caught up to his emotions. "Ha-aa! Sou-chan! So lazy. Go get some sleep now, why don't you?"

"Later." He responded. Later. 'Why?' He wasn't sure. 'Guilt?' Maybe.

Ritsuka settled his body against Soubi's. Even though they so often shared touches he loved even the just barely touching of his shoulder against Soubi's.

And his mind began to wander.

'School.'

'I'll see Yuiko again, Yayoi too and Shinonome-sensei.'

He realized he forgot to visit his therapist last Wednesday.

'I hope Katsuko-sensei isn't too worried about me. I really hope she didn't call home.'

The words echoed in his head.

'Call home. Home. Home. Mother.'

"Mother! Soubi, my Mother!"


	16. Act 16

**Mist 16**

'How could I forget? Something like that is the most important /not/ to forget.' Ritsuka thought 'How careless can I be..?'

"Mother.." Ritsuka's words came as a sort of whimper.

Soubi wrapped his arms around the boy before he really even knew what was wrong and tried to relay some comfort. He whispered calming words into Ritsuka's ear.

Kio looked on, curiously and worriedly. He had even less of a clue as to what Ritsuka could be upset, so suddenly, about.

"Soubi.." Ritsuka said, "She's all alone.. I wouldn't be surprised if Dad didn't come home once. Or if.. if he did, he probably wouldn't see her. Wh-when I left she was sick, too."

Soubi's face was deep in a frown. "It's okay Ritsuka, she's an adult, I'm sure she can take care of herself." He tried comforting.

"No! Soubi.. It isn't like that. She's all alone. Without me.. without Seimei or Dad. She'll be lonely like that."

Soubi and Kio both simultaneously thought what a, unique, kind child Ritsuka was. Though, Soubi thought so a bit more endearingly.

"When you see her.." Soubi was nervous to ask, he didn't want to upset Ritsuka and he wasn't ready for a painful answer. "Won't your Mother be angry with you? That isn't good."

'Someone like that,' Soubi thought. 'deserves to be alone.'

Ritsuka was angry and flustered at the accusation toward his mother, Soubi hadn't even said the worst of what he thought. "No!" He yelled, pulling away from Soubi a little bit. "If Mother is angry.. If.. If Mom is angry that I was away for so long.. then I.. I deserve it, If that's how she feels.." Ritsuka closed his eyes and turned his head away, distraught.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi almost yelled, surprised and furious. His voice was louder than normal- not in a scolding sort of way. His eyes widened. Soubi pulled the boy in front of him so they were facing each other. "That's wrong!"

Kio looked just as surprised. Appalled. 'For him to think something like that..' Kio didn't know the whole situation but he knew it wasn't Ritsuka's fault, especially with Soubi's reaction backing that.

Ritsuka opened his eyes at Soubi but said nothing.

"Ritsuka, you were hurt. You had every reason to be away from that woman! That woman would've hurt you more, she would've hurt you Ritsuka.. She'll be mad. But Ritsuka. You didn't do anything wrong!" Soubi didn't wait for a response and didn't really want one, especially if it was to argue, he pulled Ritsuka into another tight hug. Squeezing the small frame against his. Ritsuka's body stiffened at the contact at first but then he let up and allowed himself to be comforted.

"Soubi.." Ritsuka whispered. "I have to see her. Tomorrow."

Soubi didn't sleep at all that night.

x

The next day went by anxiously. Kio stayed and he and Soubi worked on paintings.

Soubi and Ritsuka were both brooding all day.

Secretly, Ritsuka was worried his mother was going to hit him. Soubi told him it wasn't his fault, but he had still left her alone. Ritsuka knew the note he had left earlier in the week wouldn't have sufficiently satisfied her. He also felt bad because, now that it was in his mind, Ritsuka couldn't stop thinking about Misaki sitting home all alone. Opposed to rushing home as soon as possible Ritsuka decided it would be best to wait until Monday. He really needed to think things over but at this point it didn't seem like a solution would ever come to him.

Soubi needed to protect Ritsuka. He needed to figure out how.

Youji and Natsuo arrived late Saturday evening. They only stayed up long enough for Youji to complain of a stomach ache and Natsuo to blame it on the train ride. Apparently the undefeatable Zero was prone to motion sickness. Soubi offered to make them coco but they fell asleep before they could answer.

Kio, too, fell asleep. He was slowly recovering from what may have been a mild concussion and spell after effects.

Ritsuka dropped himself onto the couch and stared at the paintings he, Soubi, and Kio had made. They were leaned against a wall, drying. His looked like vomit.

Soubi sat down next to Ritsuka and covered Ritsuka's hand with his own. Gently, he rubbed his thumb back and forth on the small hand.

"Tomorrow." Ritsuka said with finality and wavering authority.

"Mmn." Soubi couldn't stop him from doing what he wanted to do, if Ritsuka was so determined.

Soubi hated for Ritsuka to go back to a place that was so harsh. He wouldn't find any love at his home, such a sad thing.

Ritsuka bounced his heels against the couch.

Soubi admired the youth in Ritsuka's appearance, it was such a fleeting thing. And even now, if he seemed young, he was thinking very mature things.

"Ritsuka."

The feet stopped bouncing.

A pause. "..Soubi?"

Ritsuka's lips were taken away. And neither of them could resist, not that they wanted to, anyway.

x

Youji and Natsuo awoke reluctantly, cured of any previous motion sickness, and were as energetic as usual. Ritsuka arrived at school in a strange way that morning, accompanied by Soubi (despite Soubi having been told to stay in bed, not to mention at home, repeatedly.) Also, once Soubi departed, Ritsuka was flanked by the two Zeros who seemed not to know what personal space was.

Frankly, Soubi had been quite reluctant to leave Ritsuka at school. For the boy to be away from his side made him feel very nervous. But there wasn't much he could do, short of attending the classes with Ritsuka (which Ritsuka had immediately vetoed.) Also Ritsuka's adamant demands that he get some rest and heal were too cute for him to not want to comply somewhat. So Soubi had to leave the boy in care of the [probably] reliable Zero's. They could be serious when they needed to be [probably]. At least Soubi felt the two would protect Ritsuka as much as they could, and if it was a Unit, the two boys were strong enough to, at the very least, hold the other team off before Soubi could arrive. For the first time Soubi felt himself trying to trust someone that wasn't his master, and it was a troublesome pair of adolescent brats, no less.

Ritsuka was still adorned in stitches but didn't hurt so much anymore. The kiss mark on his neck had also faded, also. If it weren't for the blinding memories it would almost be as if the last week hadn't happened. Almost.

Soubi went back to his apartment, alone. Trying not to limp from the pain still coursing through his body. Yet, he was lucky. For his injuries to not exceed the damage they did, he was inequitably lucky.

"I'm back." Soubi said to Kio as he walked into his home.

He received a sleepy groan in response and the groaner promptly fell back to sleep.

Soubi accepted his friend's unwillingness to awaken and sat down, planning to sketch some while he had the privacy.

And then it hit him.

The ringing in his ears was loud and he felt pain trying to twitch its way into his body. And there was that, that smell. It was far off, as was the ringing, because the opposing Battle Frequency had just collided with his. Soubi was afraid to move. If he made one step in the wrong direction he might not be able to feel it any more, there was also the chance it would get stronger. To risky. He was already covered up, the opposition had no clue of his presence. But that smell, Soubi could recognize it. He had to. So familiar, but in a nasty way. A nasty smell. A Fighter.

"Ahh." Soubi realized. "Nisei has come to visit." He frowned in discontent.

Soubi scribbled down a note for Kio and rushed out the door, deciding it would be better to rely on instinct and intellect rather than Battle Frequencies to find the pest. Also, he paid no mind to his injuries.

Soubi wanted Nisei gone. If he came too close he could be aiming to mess with Ritsuka, or both him and Ritsuka. Even if the man had no intentions of coming at Ritsuka, if Nisei came much closer Youji and Natsuo, at least, would feel the Frequency. Ritsuka might feel it a little too, he had been able to feel the female Zero's. Even if Ritsuka didn't notice Youji and Natsuo would be sure to warn him and might recognize who it was. Nisei was unnecessary. A complete pest.

Soubi wasn't really in any condition to battle. If he battled alone.. well, bad things might- no, would- happen. Ritsuka would not like that at all. And really, for Soubi to battle against Nisei would be ..difficult, Seimei is the Sacrifice after all. But if Soubi was to find Nisei, assuming (and hoping) he is alone, he could at least chase the pest away. Also, Nisei's nose might need to be broken again.

Soubi began his search going in the general direction he thought Nisei was in. When he felt the Frequency he could tell were the center point was. But given the large size of his own (undetectable) Frequency Soubi was able to feel Nisei's despite him being a ways away, so the 'general direction' of Nisei was pretty vague. Gratefully it seemed to be the opposite direction from Ritsuka's school. Soubi could no longer feel the Frequency after descending his apartment stairs. Most likely, Soubi guessed, Nisei moved farther away. Purely by chance.

'That vermin better not decide to come here after all.'

Soubi set off in 'the direction of Nisei' and arrived in the general area in about an hour. He cursed his injuries that caused him to slow so much.

Soubi still couldn't feel Nisei's Battle Frequency. If he could just get inside it, it would be so much easier. As he walked forward with no clue as to which direction would be more suitable (he was in a town with several streets, all with similar appearances and similar shops) Soubi was eventually able to bump into the Frequency a few more times. The strange thing was that, his own Frequency was hidden, he was sure of that, so why did it seem like every time he moved closer to Nisei's center Nisei moved away?

Soubi palmed his face and sighed, pushing fallen strands of hair out of his sight with an elegant sweep.

'Ritsuka..' Soubi checked his phone. Nothing.

'Ritsuka, I miss you. Are you okay? Mail me when you're on break, if you would like.' Soubi texted. He sent the message and thought about the cute scowl or maybe blush Ritsuka would surely get after reading the message. He slipped the phone back into his pocket and focused again.

'Why do I keep bumping into the Battle Frequency? It's like Nisei is merely being careless and giving away his position. Idiot.'

Soubi traveled away from the town he was in based on the few bumps into Nisei's Frequency. Now his direction was about parallel to the school and he felt more rushed. He was also hoping this wasn't some mindless wild goose chase.

x

At school Yuiko took notice of Ritsuka's absent mindedness and Yayoi noticed Ritsuka's rude ignorance to Yuiko.

All Ritsuka noticed was the one time his phone buzzed.

Sitting in class he had let out a sigh of relief when he felt the vibration in his pocket. No one else would be texting him during the day. He quickly clasped his hand over his pocket to muffle the noise. Shinonome-sensei was calling on him. 'Shoot.'

The minuets passed slowly and his mind alternated between thoughts of his mother and thoughts of Soubi. Finally when the class ended Ritsuka was able so seek refuge from teachers in the hallway and check his message.

It was from Soubi. The boy smiled before he even started to read it.

/-/ 'I miss you.'

'Are you okay?'

'Mail me ... If you would like.' /-/

Ritsuka quickly typed his reply back not scowling at all, his face was growing a little pink. He said he was fine and asked Soubi what he was doing. He said, 'I miss you too.' Though, it ended with, 'Idiot.' And a deeper blush.

Ritsuka returned to his class and waited for a reply.

x

His phone buzzed. Soubi grabbed it out of his pocket eager to see Ritsuka's response. It had died. No battery left.

"Damn phone."

He had charged it the night before but the few hours he had just spent running in and out of low coverage areas had drained the cell battery as it desperately searched for more bars.

Soubi started to feel bouts of a few minutes where he could follow the frequency without losing it. It seemed like he was achieving something at least. As he rushed through brightly day lit neighborhoods and a few towns, Ritsuka was rushing through his head. Soubi kept trying to train his mind onto what he was going to do about Misaki that evening but no answer would come. He would draw a complete blank for a few moments before he started worrying if Ritsuka was doing all right. He would start to make a list of his options for dealing with the woman and deny every choice for having too many faults. He couldn't come up with anything and it was a big issue. Quite a few times Soubi wanted to turn back and go to Ritsuka's side or at least charge his phone up but he would remind himself that Ritsuka was in school and what he was doing in its self was a way of protecting the boy.

As he walked by a park Soubi slowed his pace to catch his breath for a moment. The area was mostly deserted aside from a few afternoon joggers. He was isolated from them- despite actually having spent most of his day jogging. The sun beat down at him and Soubi stopped in the pathway to remove his jacket. He was tying it around his waist and suddenly heard someone coming up behind him. Soubi turned.

They collided.

"Ahh..! Sir, I'm so sorry. Please excuse me!"

A jogger had run right into him before he could move out of the way. 'What an uncoordinated fool.' He thought.

"Yes, that's fine." Soubi said to the man, just wanting to go back to his thinking- even if it wasn't really getting him anywhere.

"My! My! I can't believe I would do something so careless! Running into a person. I can't think how I couldn't see you there. Completely my fault, sir. And you're so tall too! How could I miss such a guy? You aren't injured are you? I hope not! My apologies again." The jogger said, he spoke fast and quite a lot.

Soubi just nodded, the guy didn't seem to need any responses anyway. 'People are so noisy..'

The jogger turned around with a wave and was about to jog away, Soubi was going to continue down another path, when the man turned and called out to Soubi, "Ah, Sir! You dropped something there! It must have fallen out of your jacket or something! Don't forget that. Could be a troublesome thing to leave behind!" And he left.

Soubi looked at the ground around him, sort of confused. He didn't remember carrying anything that he could've dropped. And then he found it. A white invitation sized envelope lying on the ground somewhere near his feet. He knew it wasn't his and sort of just wanted to leave it there and move on. He decided to pick it up anyway. Maybe it /was/ important.

'Soubi' The envelope said.

That was pretty suspicious.


	17. Act 17

**Mist 17**

Soubi stared down at the envelope in his hand, the envelope that suspiciously had his name scrawled on it, puzzling over what it was. He definitely hadn't dropped it himself. And it's not like he was a popular guy. He also doubted the possibility of it being a secretly placed love letter from Ritsuka.

Unable to find a fitting answer as to the envelopes origin, he slid his finger under the envelope flap and opened it up. Soubi's normally subdued curiosity was peaking as he wondered what this strange envelope was. As he slid his finger under the envelope fold he wasn't careful enough and the paper caught his skin. Delivering a paper cut. He cursed it and wiped his finger on a pant leg before pulling a note outside of the envelope.

'Soubi,' The letter said. 'Stop following me. Stop trying to find me, I know you are. I am here to protect Ritsuka from that beast of a mother and I don't want you getting in my way. Or anywhere near me. My nose has finally begun to heal, after all. I'll do a few things to that woman to make the brat safe, not because I want to. Seimei seems to be concerned. Obviously he doesn't think you're capable of protecting the brat from a mere house wife. Pathetic. You are scum.'

Soubi crushed the note and jammed it into a pocket. Anger flooded his expression. Nisei was not someone he wanted to be called scum by but that wasn't why he was angry. Ritsuka didn't want Soubi doing spells on his mother, he had /ordered/ him not to. There was no way Soubi could let Nisei mess with her. That fool would probably melt the woman's brain if he tried anything. But. Part of Soubi's brain couldn't help but think, 'Maybe it would be for the best, Ritsuka would be safe.' Still, he reasoned, Nisei had no business protecting Ritsuka.

Soubi was losing time, well, actually he didn't know what time it was due to his dead call phone but he knew it was getting too late to still be out tracking this guy down. Only now it had just become much more urgent. He needed to find Nisei before Nisei toyed with Misaki.

Soubi made an unhappy noise under his breath and started running. Low on time, increased urgency. He tried to remember if he was the kind of person who worked well under pressure or not. He decided, if he had to be he would.

Soubi was on a road a few miles west from Ritsuka's school and Ritsuka's house was about a half mile east from there. Nisei's whereabouts weren't really known. The bastard could be anywhere. Actually, Soubi figured he was more than just a few miles from Ritsuka's school, he had covered a lot of ground today. He needed sleep. And food. And Ritsuka.

Soubi needed to get from point A to point B to point C, catch the culprit and protect the victim. The culprit could be anywhere inside or outside of the points. The victim would be between points B and C. It seemed impossible the more he thought about it.

As Soubi neared 'Point B', the school, he was completely livid. He hadn't caught a bit of the frequency, he had no clue where Nisei was, what the danger to Ritsuka could be (thought he always assumed the worst, to be safe), and he had no clue how to solve the Misaki problem if he even could find Nisei. That guy was going to get a whole lot more than just a broken nose once Soubi got ahold of him.

Soubi was running past the school and he could tell the school day was over. "Oh no, no, no." He knew it, he hadn't been there to pick Ritsuka up, if the boy had texted him back Soubi never got it, and now he didn't even know where Ritsuka was.

Soubi caught sight of a few kids walking home. Maybe school had just let out. Maybe he could at least find Ritsuka and then figure out what to do.

He was so out of breath, Soubi's lungs were icy with pain and quite a few of his cuts had reopened. His legs hurt and mostly his whole body hurt from missing Ritsuka. When you see and feel someone constantly for a week it's suddenly impossible to be without them for just a day.

"Soubi!"

It couldn't be.

"Soubi!"

It was Ritsuka, calling his name.

"Soubi! Where were you all day! Soubi!"

Soubi turned around. "Ritsuka." His voice came out as a low hiss through deep breaths.

Ritsuka, despite being angry, came up and hugged Soubi quickly. Kio stood behind him some, looking concerned and ticked off because of Soubi's disappearance. Ritsuka backed up a bit and started yelling at Soubi. "What are you doing?" His eyes held a concerned glint. "You idiot, you look terrible. You forgot? Kio had to come pick me up himself! And your phone was off!"

Soubi cut in, "It died. I'm sorry, sorry." He continued his deep breathing.

"Look at you!" Ritsuka kept on, "Don't run off like that when you're sick! Kio said you left a note, but jeeze! 'I'll be back' is hardly better than nothing at all!"

"Ritsuka.." Soubi took the angry boy into his arms and hugged him tight. 'He's safe.' Reluctantly at first Ritsuka softly hugged back.

Soubi looked up, still hugging, "Thank you, Kio. For getting him."

"Jeeze. It's not like the kid can't walk on his own."

Soubi ignored the comment. Clearly Kio was worried to.

And instead of making Ritsuka angry, as the boy had seemed, Ritsuka was really only worried.

"Ritsuka don't go.." Soubi pleaded. His breath was /still/ intermittent with heavy panting and he was worried. All he could think was 'Ritsuka. If Ritsuka is kept away from that house then nothing will happen. We just need more time. Nisei won't act if Ritsuka isn't present.'

Ritsuka looked up at Soubi from the hug. He repeated the words as if processing them was unbearable. "..Don't.. go?" Had Soubi really just said that?

"Don't go home, Ritsuka. Bad things..." Soubi puffed. He was seeing spots.

"Soubi! How could you say that! This is just like before! She's my Mom!" Ritsuka tore away from the hug in anger. "I'm going!"

"R-Ritsuka that's not-" Soubi tried to correct him.

Ritsuka had quickly jumped to a conclusion about Soubi's intentions. "Stop it, Soubi! Shut up! You don't know anything, you just don't get it!"

Kio was trying to intervene now but Soubi himself pushed Kio away. 'This has nothing to do with Kio. If Ritsuka wants to yell, let him yell.'

"I'm going, Soubi! And don't you interfere!" Ritsuka's face was red, making it seem as though his blood was boiling in animosity.

There was no way to change Ritsuka's mind at that point, anything he said would be disregarded or purposely contravened. Soubi couldn't stop him, he wouldn't. He said nothing.

"Promise me you aren't going to do anything! Promise! Don't lie to me Soubi, I trust you!"

That did it. 'I trust you, could I be anymore unworthy of those sweet words?' So he promised. "I won't."

"Good!" The boy yelled, still furious. Ritsuka's tiny body was currently one that held so much anger and not enough love. He turned to walk to his house himself.

"Go home, Kio" Soubi said.

Kio looked angry. "Soubi! That kid! He's just another Aoyagi, isn't he! Don't let him yell at you like that. You had something to say. Didn't you, Soubi?" Kio was yelling too, but not at Soubi. His voice was raised in anger at the boy.

"Don't let it bother you so much. I said something careless, so he was angry. I have to go now. Some bad things may happen." Soubi turned to leave, clearly dismissing Kio.

"What.. bad things?" Kio asked tentatively.

"I'm not really sure. I have to protect Ritsuka." Soubi said without bothering to turn around.

"Jeeze Soubi! Stop hurting yourself like this!"

'It would hurt much more to ignore all this.' Soubi thought. "Goodbye."

He headed toward the house, where he could see Ritsuka about to enter.

x

"M-Mother.." Ritsuka called into the house as he cautiously walked in. There was no denying it, he was scared. And now Soubi probably wouldn't even want to help him if he got hurt. Ritsuka couldn't believe himself, yelling at Soubi like that. But really, he was angry at Soubi, who kept saying such awful things about Mother.

"I'm home Mother." Ritsuka took a few more steps into the house and set his backpack next to the door. The clothes he had at Soubi's house were still in the apartment.

"Ritsuka! Welcome home!" The voice was cheerful.

"M-Mom.."

Misaki came into view, her careless dress and wreaked hair were to be expected most days as they were now. But this time her attitude didn't match. As if.. she were just pretending to be happy.

"I missed you Ritsuka! Did you have a good day?" She asked.

'So strange.. She's cheerful. Really cheerful.' But he knew why. 'It'll change, she's always like this.. happy at first and then raging mad.'

She was speaking kindly. Ritsuka had heard it like that before. Misaki didn't constantly beat him, sometimes she would avoid him by hiding in her locked room, she would also ignore him and everything else some days and just sit around staring into air. But sometimes, as Ritsuka suspected she was doing now, she would act cheerful and kind, right before snapping and injuring him. Usually that was when she hurt him the most.

"I missed you too." He did.

Ritsuka's mom made him dinner, she made a mess in the process but earnestly said she would make whatever he wanted. And she did, it was all stuff he liked now. No tests. Only it wasn't as good as Soubi's cooking.

He finished dinner and Misaki still hadn't laid a hand on him. She didn't make much conversation and never brought up his absence.

"M-mom is everything okay? Aren't you angry at me?" He asked. 'What am I trying to do? Get yelled at? Why am I provoking her!' Ritsuka thoughts and words were contradicting but Misaki's lack of concern over something so terrible was hard to swallow when she was being so caring about everything else. She was acting so strangely.

"Of course I'm not mad Ritsuka. Now go get your homework done. Ask Seimei for help if you get stuck." She said, acting more motherly then she had in the longest time or maybe she ever. It wasn't the first time Misaki acted as though Seimei was still alive and at home but now Ritsuka couldn't truthfully say 'he's dead.' "Oh that boy.. Seimei's out awfully late tonight." She looked concerned as well as frightened as she thought about her son.

Ritsuka shivered. "I-it's okay.. I can do it myself."

"Okay, Ritsuka." She responded. "You're such a good boy." Misaki pulled her son into a firm hug.

Ritsuka braced himself and hugged back lightly. 'She's going to now..'

Nothing happened. Misaki released him and beamed as he stumbled backward. Ritsuka grabbed his bag and rushed upstairs, pausing to think in the stairwell.

'Mom.. was normal... Is she.. better, like not upset about me anymore? But she can't be.. she acted like Seimei was 'alive.' It's like her personality changed totally.. Like she was put under a magic spell, or something. She's acting like she forgot things too, like Seimei, and me being away.' And then it dawned on Ritsuka what his thoughts really meant. It wasn't some fairytale he lived in but spells still existed. 'A spell.'

Ritsuka rushed up to his room. Already angry before he could give the situation another thought.

Soubi was sitting on the edge of the bed, head in hands. He hadn't heard any yelling nor beating so he was relived but he knew Ritsuka wasn't going to be relived. He would want an explanation. But Soubi had no clue what Ritsuka was assuming.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled. He had shut his door and spotted Soubi. He figured Soubi would be here. "Are you stupid! You're completely daft aren't you!" He approved the man closer. 'Why has he kept doing so many terrible things today?' Ritsuka thought furiously.

"How could you do this! I told you not to Soubi!"

Soubi was stunned. Ritsuka really actually thought he did this. The boy was more angry then Soubi had ever seen him. He was pacing around the room furiously yelling. His tone was only a little bit hushed so that his mother wouldn't hear.

With Soubi stunned into an obedient silence Ritsuka continued yelling. "What's with you! Answer me!"

Soubi looked up into Ritsuka's blazing eyes. Soubi was downcast at being yelled at so seriously but much more so than that he was worried about Ritsuka. "I'm sorry, Ritsuka. I didn't-"

Ritsuka interrupted him, his temper had complete control. "You didn't what, Soubi! You didn't mean to! You didn't think I'd be mad! What is it! Goddamn, I don't care which it is. Fix her! Put Mom back to normal, I don't care if she beats me after! Don't mess with her like that! Soubi!" His eyes, his fists clenched as he yelled.

"I-I can't, Ritsuka.. If you just let me tell you.. I di-" Soubi couldn't believe he was actually contradicting the boy, his master. He just wanted Ritsuka to calm down and understand.

"Shut up! Get out! Don't tell me you can't fix her! I don't want to hear your goddamn voice until you put her back to normal! She's my Mother!" Ritsuka was crying now, slumped to the floor with his back against the door. "Fix her! Don't mess with people's brains! Is she like me now, Soubi? Having a different personality take over and not knowing who she really is! She doesn't have the right memories!"

Soubi started backing up to the balcony. He wanted to cry himself but knew he didn't even deserve that. 'Was Misaki like that now? What effects was this spell of Nisei's going to do? It feels like something cast by him would definitely be unreliable.'

"Ritsuka, I will fix this. I didn't do it but I should've found him before he could."

Soubi wasn't sure if Ritsuka's heard him over his sobs. The sobs that were cracking his heart bit by bit.

"I love you, Ritsuka."

If Soubi wasn't already exhausted and strained enough, now he was tumbling into Hell. He could not let Ritsuka do the same.

Ever since he got to Ritsuka's the presence of Nisei's Battle Frequency was strong. When he got outside it started moving away. Soubi followed it.

x

Nisei was out of there as quick as he could be. He didn't want to meet up with Beloved's monstrous ex-Fighter.

He did what he came there to do and got out. 'Damn, Seimei's lucky to have a guy like me who's willing to do this much. But.. Jeeze he slapped me around enough to convince me..'

Nisei's fighting skills were nowhere near Soubi's, not that Nisei would ever agree with such a statement. Also, he didn't particularly care for the brat that Seimei devoted so much of his time and thoughts to. So the spell had been done with a bit of haste. The words might not have been exactly right. 'But hey, what's the worst that could happen. Seimei should be glad if that beast explodes.'

The intended spell should have non-permanently caused Misaki to be agreeable while she forgot only about Ritsuka's short disappearance. Or something.

x

Soon after Soubi left, Ritsuka found out the complete effects of Nisei's rouge spell.

x

x

A/n: I'm sorry Snoozie


	18. Act 18

**Mist 18**

It was scary to have been told something like that by Ritsuka. So painful, harsh.

/-/ "Shut up! Get out!

I don't want to hear your goddamn voice!

Is she like me now?" /-/

Such a sweet voice turned to complete agony and anger. It reminded Soubi that he had been faltering, he had almost begun to think of himself as some_one_. He was not. He was some_thing. _He deserved those words.

Soubi didn't want to leave Ritsuka alone, not while he was crying so hard, not while he was in such pain, not with such a distressing misunderstanding haunting his mind. Only, it wasn't really a misunderstanding. Misaki _was _under a spell, Soubi _hadn't_ prevented it so it was essentially his fault. If Soubi had stayed to comfort the boy like he wanted to, it would just be more excruciating for Ritsuka. Ritsuka didn't cry often, usually it was hurtful words or someone's actions that caused it, his mothers, a classmate's, someone like that. Never before had Soubi been aware that he erred in a way to make Ritsuka cry so hard.

'I tried.. I tried to explain. But it wasn't enough. I didn't try hard enough. I hurt him, hurt him so badly.'

Despite Soubi's body being so near to its limit from physical and mental stress he still had plenty of energy to hate himself. He still had plenty of energy to try and make things better for his Sacrifice.

x

Ritsuka had never been sure if he _loved_ Soubi. Lately he had been sure he felt _something_, though. It didn't really matter if he could call it love or not, just as long as he could be by Soubi's side.

But now, after all this, he wasn't sure if he had a single positive feeling toward the man. All the past emotions they shared were beings masked by this one event. Ritsuka desperately wanted his mother back to normal. It didn't matter if she was a nicer, ideal mother now. She wasn't herself.

Even though Ritsuka believed that Soubi hurt his mother and thus him so much, he didn't _want_ to hate him. Ritsuka didn't have anyone else but Soubi. No one that understood him so well, no one that loved him so much. He feared that now he would have no one. No Mother. No Soubi. He was alone. Mother was in pain. Part of him just wanted to call Soubi up, beg and apologize. He wanted Soubi to comfort him and make everything better. Ritsuka was so torn, he knew if Soubi showed up now he would just start yelling at the man again. There was no way Soubi would hold him and protect him if he did that.

Ritsuka sighed. He tried to wipe the tears off his face but thoughts just kept running through his head he just kept repeating and repeating to himself what Soubi had done, what had happed to his mother. He couldn't keep it in and started crying again, hiccupping and moaning through the tears. He was so alone. Alone. He realized how helpless he felt without Soubi. All those days ago when Soubi had gone out and asked him before leaving,

/-/ "Will you be okay without me?" Soubi asked as he leaned closer to Ritsuka's face.

Breathlessly Ritsuka nodded. "O-of course I'll be fine!" He yelled, Ritsuka was flustered at the suggestion that, as he thought, he couldn't be without Soubi. /-/

Soubi had been right then, Ritsuka was wrong, maybe he could last a few hours or minutes without the man but at a time like this he couldn't do anything on his own except cry.

He tried to lift his body up, to compose himself, find some direction in what he would do. It made him wonder what Soubi could be doing right then. 'He's probably thinking about how much he hates me, how he never wants to see such a pathetic kid again.' Ritsuka sighed and remembered he didn't really want to see Soubi right now either. How long could they last on their own?

x

As it was, Soubi was in a similar situation. Wondering how to move forward and thinking how hated he was. What terrible a failure he was.

Soubi certainly wasn't mad at Ritsuka. He missed the boy so much. After he ran around all day wanting to see him, once Soubi finally got to see Ritsuka, Ritsuka had only given him a quick hug (one that Soubi knew he should be grateful for) before yelling at him.

He was sick of following Nisei's stupid frequency. He'd been searching the guy out all day. 'What a pain.'

It was scary to see that Nisei was actually capable of something over Soubi, even if that something was just running away. Nisei had been doing all this on Seimei's orders, it seemed like Seimei wanted to keep Ritsuka out of trouble with his mother when he went home. It also seemed like Seimei had no care what the effects on his mother were. Soubi wondered if Seimei had considered the effects on Ritsuka once something like this was to happen. Soubi also was wondering if this was another test, maybe to see how well he could protect Ritsuka under such extreme tension. Somehow it seemed like Seimei, who wanted Soubi to protect Ritsuka, was willing to harm the boy in order for that to occur. Was he just trying to keep the boy and Soubi alive so he could torture them?

Soubi had learned over the years how to tell what people were thinking, or what their intentions were by studying body movements and words. Seimei was someone who he could never figure out.

X

Ritsuka's dad was never really around, especially since Seimei died. He always felt like the man didn't have the guts to just say 'I hate you.' He didn't hate his father for this, Ritsuka was pretty much indifferent to the man. He didn't love his father but he did love his mother. She had given birth to him and cared for him, she loved Ritsuka when he was himself and tried as hard as she could to love the new him. Misaki was in a lot of pain, Ritsuka could tell, so he never wanted to hit her back, he didn't want to do the things she did to him to her. He told her he loved her but sometimes it made her mad, he said he would never leave but she didn't always believe him. Still, even if she didn't trust her son, Ritsuka thought things like that were much better over violence and insolence.

His mother, that he loved was now brainwashed. There was something Ritsuka suddenly wished he had added when he yelled at Soubi, 'What if that was you?' He pondered the question as he realized it. 'What if it had been Soubi? What if Soubi lost his memories? Doesn't he get that I would've been upset if that was the case? It's the same if it was me, doesn't he get that the way I'm feeling about Mom is how he would feel if he saw me lose my personality like that?'

The boy clenched his eyes, trying to pinch the anger out of his head.

Suddenly thunder was rapping at his door. He recognized the thunder to be his mother. Her fists. Ritsuka sat up abruptly and scooted away from the door a bit.

"Mother..!" He gasped.

Screams accompanied the tirade of knocks now. "Ritsuka! I want my Ritsuka! Get out! Get out!"

Ritsuka tried to call back to her, "Mother, you'll hurt yourself!" It was useless, she couldn't hear him over her own noise. Soubi would've been amazed how, in the situation he was in, Ritsuka still worried about Misaki's wellbeing.

Misaki kept yelling, fists kept falling against wood until Ritsuka couldn't take it anymore. He was crying for his mother to stop. Afraid to open the door and become her new target.

"Why!" He yelled. For once retaliating his mother. She couldn't hear. "Mother? Is it the real you?"

Misaki just kept yelling for him. "My Ritsuka!" was not something that the woman from earlier would've said. Amidst all the terror Ritsuka was just hoping and hoping his mom was back to being herself. Even if being back to herself meant all this.

"Ritsuka! I want him back!" Misaki yelled and yelled. Ritsuka had curled himself in a ball, he couldn't do anything but sit there and cry. He didn't want to do anything else. He didn't want to think anymore. The knocks fell and fell he couldn't stop the noise or the pain.

Finally the pounding stopped. Ritsuka figured she was tired. He was surprised she hadn't broken the door.

Ritsuka removed himself from the pathetic position he had assumed and stood up shakily. He decided to try and calm her down, he didn't want her hurt and it seemed like the spell was gone. Even with it gone, Ritsuka wasn't about to forgive the man who had cast it. He could, on the other hand forgive his poor mother who had done nothing wrong, he shouldn't just leave her locked out.

But she hadn't just stopped. She had changed.

Ritsuka had his hand on the knob, trembling. He was about to announce that he was coming out so he wouldn't spook her, when she spoke again.

"Ritsuka! What are you doing hiding in your room!"

"Eh?" He jumped back from the still closed door. This time her yells had been that of a concerned, reprimanding mother. Ritsuka had never heard anyone use that kind of a voice before, the closest he had ever heard it from was Kio. She had said something so normal. The words weren't necessarily different than they used to be but the tone and meaning were a world away.

"What is it Mom?" He asked so, cautiously.

"Come eat Ritsuka! How could you hide up in your bedroom right before dinner! You said you wanted to help me cook tonight, since Seimei was away, didn't you?"

'Seimei.. she's talking about Seimei like that again. Before.. before all of this Mom would yell about Seimei being dead or make crazy accusations that he was really alive, but she never pretended he was alive and at home like he had never disappeared. Never except for earlier.. when she was acting strange and motherly because of the spell… just like she is now...'

x

Soubi sighed and pulled the bottom of his palm over his forehead, wiping away seat and brushing his bangs aside.

He hadn't eaten since this morning and had been running around all day. Scars all over his body, from Rootless' attack had bled through the Band-Aids that desperately needed to be replaced. The scars on his neck seemed to be bleeding to. He sighed again. 'Didn't you want me to protect him? Aren't I doing that?' He figured it must be because he was chasing Seimei's sacrifice. He didn't care, he was going to keep at it. It was just.. when Soubi disobeyed and his scars bled, he was left with Seimei's voice haunting his mind. It made it difficult to concentrate.

The voices. The voices.

/-/ "Soubi, that's an order!"

"Kill them, defeat them."

"Always obey me, you dog."

"I am your Master, Soubi."

"An order."/-/

All the voices of Seimei, always the harsh deceiving ones. Always directed at him. Whenever he disobeyed. A reminder. A warning.

Spots filled his vision again.

Soubi knew what was happening, he always did. He hated himself for being so weak and he could only whisper out Ritsuka's name before he fell to the ground lifelessly. "Ritsuka.."

x

Ritsuka made sure to wipe his face free of tears before yanking the door open. Misaki's body stood there looking stern. Ritsuka wondered where the real her was.

"Ritsuka, that was very bad of you!" Her eyebrows were furrowed deeply and she wore a frown.

Ritsuka apologized, wishing to move the situation along quickly so he could figure out what was happening to his mother. Whether or not he was talking to the real her. "I'm sorry, it'll never happen again." Ritsuka was guessing that the spell had never disappeared. She seemed to be acting like the fake woman she had acted like earlier.

Misaki seemed to be satisfied with her son's apology and dragged him down the stairs with a firm hold on his wrist.

"W-wait Mother!" Ritsuka called uncomfortably, he didn't like calling her Mother when he wasn't sure who he was talking to.

She turned her head with a fierce look, daring him to oppose her.

"We already ate! When I came home we had dinner." Ritsuka wasn't really sure why she would drag him downstairs to have dinner a second time. She had said earlier they were going to cook together.

Her eyes widened. "Ritsuka!" The look she wore was menacing. Misaki as she normally would be, never showed many more emotions than varying levels or sadness, worry and some anger. Now he face was deeply expressing every emotion she felt. "You ate already! You bad boy, ate without your Mother!"

Ritsuka shook his head. 'No. No. No.' She was misunderstanding.

"I had ingredients prepared for you and everything! Ritsuka never spends time with me! Ritsuka! You hate me don't you!"

The pair was in the kitchen now and she let go of Ritsuka's hand as she started yelling at him. Misaki's face was expressing a sadness and loss.

"No, no! Mother I do love you!" Ritsuka was completely caught up in the moment, only registering that he had upset his mother. "I didn't mean that, I haven't eaten! I would love to cook with you and eat Mother's food." He tried to convince her with a willing look.

"Liar!" She yelled. Misaki turned her back to the boy and gripped the counter, turning her knuckles white. 'How could my own son be so disagreeable..?' Slowly her thoughts were changing. 'That boy, my son- No! No! He isn't! That isn't my Ritsuka! My Ritsuka would never act like this! Not my son!'

"Mom.." Ritsuka placed his hand on her shoulder lightly, trying to comfort the woman who looked upset over what he had done.

She spun around. Her eyes revealed her only expression. Hatred. Anger. "Don't touch me! You aren't my Ritsuka! Don't touch me!"

Misaki slapped his hand away harshly.


	19. Act 19

**Mist 19**

/-/_ Spots filled his vision again. _

_ Soubi knew what was happening, he always did. He hated himself for being so weak and he could only whisper out Ritsuka's name before he fell to the ground lifelessly. "Ritsuka.." _/-/

x

/-/ _Misaki turned her back to the boy and gripped the counter, turning her knuckles white. 'How could my own son be so disagreeable..?' Slowly her thoughts were changing. 'That boy, my son- No! No! He isn't! That isn't my Ritsuka! My Ritsuka would never act like this! Not my son!' _

"_Mom.." Ritsuka placed his hand on her shoulder lightly, trying to comfort the woman who looked upset over what he had done. _

_She spun around. Her eyes revealed her only expression. Hatred. Anger. "Don't touch me! You aren't my Ritsuka! Don't touch me!"_

_Misaki slapped his hand away harshly._ /-/

x

"M-mom!" Ritsuka stepped back some to give his mother the space she wanted. Her words were stinging into his skin. He let his red, buzzing, hand fall to his side. Ritsuka pretended not to be in pain. His mind instinctively whined for Soubi and he didn't correct himself.

Misaki glared at him. "You..."

He had never seen such an intense hatred staring back at him.

Ritsuka's mother reached a hand behind her. He couldn't see what she did with it behind her back. "Mom." He said, trying to act through his fear and anguish. "Please. I w-wa want to.." He cringed at his stutter. His chest rose with air and he spoke again after a very short pause to collect himself. "I want to eat with you Mother." Ritsuka looked into her eyes for acceptance but they didn't alter from the glare they previously held.

She smiled lifelessly. He face was completely blank but the edges of her mouth were turned upward. Eerily. Misaki stared right past her son, she was looking into her mind instead of what stood in front of her.

When her hand whipped out from behind her and Ritsuka would clearly see what she held. It glinted in the light like the spell-knives, the knives he could still clearly remember being thrust at him from the sky. His heart filled with the same feeling it had when Shin's scythe rocketed toward him. Misaki's hand was plunging toward her son.

Ritsuka opened his mouth, wanting to say something to stop her, anything. He couldn't find the words. Soubi's name was the lone word floating through his blank mind and he shouted it as he dove away.

Misaki's kitchen knife was large and may have been recently sharpened. But, as she lunged, the knife shot through the air and met with nothing. Ritsuka had dodged it. Her balance was momentarily thrown off. Ritsuka was on the floor in the direction opposite her so she walked over to him. He grasped around on the floor looking for anything to steady him. His fingers found a table leg and he pulled himself up slowly. "M-mom! Mother please! I love you, Mother!"

"I don't love you! You aren't my son! I love Ritsuka! You aren't him! Don't say you love me! Don't!"

Ritsuka was in sitting position now. His body was numb. Fear buzzed around his mind. He didn't want to do this. He wanted his mother to be happy. He wanted her to love him like he did her. Ritsuka bit his lip, a little too hard, he tasted the irony liquid that came out as a result.

"M-mother.." He whimpered. "Please calm down."

She thrust her knife at him, her aim wildly astray.

Ritsuka flinched his body away but it mattered naught. The knife caught on the side of his hand, deeply grazing into skin. The blade was sliced into him and held upright by the floor. Tears stung at Ritsuka's eyes but he held them back and carefully eased his hand away.

Misaki stared down at him cruelly. "Ritsukaaa!" She screamed as she walked away a few feet.

Ritsuka scrambled to his feet breathing heavily. "Mo-mother please.. I am Ritsuka. Please forgive me. I love you!"

Wails escaped the woman's mouth and Ritsuka to start backwards from fright. He bumped into the table and held himself up. "R-R-Ritsuka!" She yelled brokenly between banshee screams.

Ritsuka bobbed his head hoping she was realizing that he wasn't a fake after all. She stood with her back to him.

"My Ritsuka wouldn't lie! I don't love you! You aren't him!" She spun her body around with a hand out. Slapping him on his tender cheek. "Imposter! Imposter! Get out! I hate you!"

_'I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.'_ Ritsuka was numb with bumblebee stinging words feasting on his body. He whimpered but had nothing he could say. Ritsuka started to wholly doubt himself.

Misaki threw angry punches at her son. She lacked the unsureness she usually possessed when she beat her son. She was still not herself. She didn't think her son was himself. She could remember the throbbing baby she held the day she bore him. She remembered the happy family she brought her second child home to. She remembered the joy she felt to have that second son. Just as she had felt with the first. He grew up calmly, devoted to his parents and older brother. A lovely child. He was obedient but none too bright. A curious child that shone in the sun. The boy that stood in front of her now had not a single grain of resemblance to her beloved infant, child, son. He was not hers, he pretended he was. Just to cause her pain. She hated him.

A feral growl burst from her lips as she shoved the boy she now regarded as an evil stranger away. Ritsuka's body limply crashed from the kitchen into the front hall. He tried pleading for his mother to stop.

She wanted him out. This boy didn't belong in her house, he wasn't hers. He needed to go. The boy was struggling against her, not fighting though. She grabbed a clump of his hair and dragged him by it.

Ritsuka screamed out in pain, his skin felt like it was being ripped from his skull.

Misaki contemplated throwing him through the window but it looked too bothersome. So, she approached the door. Kicking it in anger several times before clicking open the lock and swinging it open.

"Get out!" She screamed at the boy one last time. He threw her a pleading look with tears pouring down his cheeks. She didn't care.

Ritsuka was pushed out the door and heard multiple locks on the door being bolted. He whimpered, cat ears lying flat and tail wrapping around his leg smoothly. The curtains to the house were closed swiftly and Ritsuka was left alone. Completely alone.

He ran.

x

"You fool!" Seimei's voice echoed through the phone connection and Nisei made a face at it that his master couldn't see. "I told you to stay! Did I not? Tell me I didn't Nisei! Is my memory going bad?"

Nisei could picture the anomalously calm look on Seimei's furious face.

"So now? You're running? How weak! How's my _brother_ Nisei? How is _he_? _Your_ spell probably failed on him! You pathetic weakling!"

Nisei grimaced at the insults. _'His brother, his brother_. It's always the brat! How about poor me who's running from a lunatic out here!' Bravely he contradicted his Sacrifice without a single thought as to apologizing. "Seimei, I couldn't do much but run. Agatsuma is chasing me!"

He heard Seimei sigh. A sigh that meant, 'how troublesome.' Nisei found small consolation in his master's discontent toward Soubi.

"Get back here. Get that _thing_ off your trail first." Seimei ordered. "If I find out my brother is harmed by this, both you and _him,_" He said 'him' with lingering discontent, clearly signifying Soubi, who's name Seimei currently was unwilling to pronounce. "will be punished. Severely."

Nisei complied and turned back in a careful search to find just how closely Soubi was tracking him.

x

Ritsuka ran. He _ran_. He was not a very athletic boy but that didn't matter. He didn't have a choice. His body couldn't function any other way. It was run or curl up into a ball at his door step. So he took the urge and ran. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. The wind rushed past Ritsuka's face and his heart beat in his ear. His injured hand hung down limply, unwilling to do its part. Ritsuka ran straight ahead, with no clue as to where he was or would end up, he met some familiar spots but barely acknowledged them. He ran over a bridge that he normally liked going to but didn't stop to look at the water, or the sunset. It made Ritsuka think of the time, once, when he and Soubi had come to see the sun set over the water. Soubi. He thought how betrayed he was. His mother had changed, but she hadn't changed back to normal. She got worse, she was still under some weird result of Soubi's spell. He still hated Soubi.

Words rang in his ear. 'The opposite of liking is indifference. Hate is very close to love.'

He scoffed at the thought and didn't stop running.

Ritsuka's legs shot out from behind him in a very ungraceful way. He ran at varying paces and never slowed down enough to realize how tired he was. Ritsuka didn't want to look at anything, the darkness of closed eyes would be fine with him, but he thought it would be bad to run around with his eyes closed. So, he looked to the sky, further offsetting his balance. The vast gray-blue overhead mesmerized him as he mechanically ran forward. He didn't look to the ground or in front of him.

He didn't look at the ground until his face hit it, that is. His foot caught on something large and he plummeted downwards unable to even attempt at catching his balance. He yelled out a bit as he fell "Waa~" But, he thought, there was no one to hear him.

Ritsuka was startled by the fall and still majorly upset. He wanted to collapse into tears over the small tumble.

Then he realized the oddity of what he fell over. It was soft. His legs still rested over the object which he tumbled over. What could be laying at the side of the road? He would've labeled it as a blanket but it was solid. Not a filled garbage bag because it was slightly warm. He registered the slight rise and drop in the thing. Like shallow breathing. An animal? Too big to be just any animal.

Ritsuka forced his body to stumble away once his thoughts worked it out. A body! A human! He tripped over a person. He peeked out of closed eyes to see what kind of _person_ he had tripped over. He was effectively bewildered. Astonished.


	20. Act 20

**Mist 20**

"S-S-S-S..." He couldn't speak.

There was Ritsuka. Legs curled close to his body, sitting on the side of a road with bruises starting to color all over him, a blood crusted hand dangled at his side and he had scrapes all over him from falling. And there was this Ritsuka looking at the man who _loved_ him. The man who loved him, who was lying in the street and had been tripped over by Ritsuka. Soubi. Soubi, lying on the side of the road as if he had been run over.

Ritsuka forced himself to do _something_. He couldn't just sit around with Soubi like that. It was hard, he was terrified.

He wished this wasn't happening, it couldn't be real. Could this badly injured person, unconscious on the side of a road really be _Soubi_? Ritsuka knew it was. It was an unavoidable truth. It was Soubi. Soubi who he couldn't love, Soubi who messed with his mother's brains, Soubi who kissed him and held him. 'Soubi, Soubi is injured. He's hurt. So badly.' Ritsuka forgot all about being mad at the man. Right now, Soubi just needed help. Ritsuka couldn't be mad at him if he died.

He placed his hand on Soubi's chest, feeling the shallow heartbeat. Soubi sighed, but was clearly not awake. That was the only movement he made.

Ritsuka began crying again. 'How could this happen? Why Soubi! Wasn't he in enough pain? What if I hadn't tripped over him, if I never came here? Would he die out here alone?' Soubi's cuts leaked blood from his body into a small puddle underneath him. He was an absolute mess, this was the second time Ritsuka had seen him like this. Only this time, he wasn't waking up. Ritsuka realized even with himself being there, if he didn't do something Soubi _could_ die. He needed to get Soubi inside, it was no good just sitting around outside.

The sky was becoming darker. It was cold out. Ritsuka's tears were chilling his face.

'What can I do?' Ritsuka questioned himself. It came to him. The only option. Kio.

Ritsuka wasn't exactly excited to share the situation with someone else, it was hard enough telling Soubi something like this. But who else could come?

He reached into his pocket, grabbed his phone (thankful he still had it on him) and looked in his contacts for Kio's number. He was also thankful Soubi had put Kio's number in there 'just in case.'

It rang and rang, the single loud noise was painful in the quiet atmosphere. It reminded Ritsuka how quite Soubi was.

"Kio…?" His voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Hey kid! Is that you, Ricchan?"

Ritsuka wasn't in the mood for Kio's cheerfulness. "Mnn." He mumbled. "Kio.."

"Yeah? Is something up?" It was starting to sink in that if Ritsuka had called, something must be really wrong. The last time Kio had been with Soubi and Ritsuka, things hadn't ended very well. But even if he had yelled at Soubi, Kio knew Ritsuka was a good kid. He wasn't mad, he was worried. He didn't think Ritsuka would normally get _that_ angry at Soubi. Something had to have been up.

"Can you come get …us…?" Ritsuka trembled.

"U-us? Who's us? Not Soubi, right?" If they had to call for Kio to get them, and it was Soubi with Ritsuka, Kio assumed something must be terribly wrong with his friend.

Ritsuka didn't respond, he was trying not to cry.

Kio got the point. "Ricchan? Don't hang up. Where are you? I'm coming."

Ritsuka looked around, he didn't really know where he was at all. The last place he could remember identifying was that bridge. "Uhhm. Past a small bridge a little while away from my house. Ha-hash.. Hashi ..na, something. I can't remember, Kio.."

"Hey, kid. It's alright, I'm on my way. Is it the Hashikana bridge, do you think?"

"Mnn.. might be."

"Alright, alright. Just stay on the phone with me."

Ritsuka didn't really want to stay on the phone, he didn't want to talk to Kio, but he at least stayed on the line. He clicked his phone onto speaker and set it on the ground, keeping the volume low. Then he scooted over and carefully lifted Soubi's head onto his lap, he didn't think it would be good if Soubi was just lying on the ground, even if he already had been for who knows how long.

Ritsuka was somewhat grateful that no cars were going by on the road. It was a road that not many people used, he guessed. But if people had been using it, it could be bad if someone found them so weak.

Because Ritsuka had gotten sweaty while he ran, the cold air was becoming annoying. The sweat evaporating off his skin made him even colder. That's not what he was worried about, though, he was worried about Soubi. Ritsuka noticed Soubi's jacket was tied around his waist, it was strange since Soubi never usually did that. Anyway, Ritsuka had a hell of a time trying to reach around Soubi, untie it and lift it out from underneath him. He almost gave up several times, but he didn't because he was convinced Soubi must be terribly cold. Finally he got the jacket and draped it over top of Soubi.

Kio was still on the phone, he had been trying to get Ritsuka to say what happened but Ritsuka really wouldn't say more to him than, "I don't know." When he asked if they were hurt Ritsuka would say, "sort of." It all really worried Kio. So he hurried there as fast as he could.

The bridge that he assumed Ritsuka was near was basically straight down a few roads from Ritsuka's house, in the direction opposite of Soubi's. It seemed like a strange place to be, though, he wondered how on earth they had gotten there and why. Kio jumped in his car and drove for around 15 minutes, speeding whenever he could. Finally he passed the bridge and kept going until he could see Ritsuka and Soubi. Ritsuka, on the phone, was fairly quiet. Kio had figured the boy just didn't want to talk but he wanted to stay connected just in case something was to happen.

Ritsuka saw headlights first, and clamped his eyes shut. His fingers stilled in Soubi's hair where they had been petting. He knew it would most likely be Kio pulling up but if it were some stranger he and Soubi were much more than defenseless. Ritsuka was very anxious tonight. Soubi was still out. Ever since Ritsuka had arrived Soubi had not really moved at all.

The car pulled over next to them and its door opened, Ritsuka peeked out of his eyelashes. Curly blond hair, ripped, paint stained jeans, concerned look. It was Kio. Ritsuka sighed in relief but diverted his eyes from Soubi's friend.

"Ricchan!" Kio bustled out of his car. Kio's eyes widened in horror when he saw the duo, especially Soubi. "Wh-wha…"

Ritsuka whimpered. Kio's reaction brought it all back. He wanted to cry again.

"Ricchan, just hold on.." Ritsuka could tell Kio was trying to stay calm for his sake but the sight of his best friend and a child who was important to him, in such hurt states was really a lot for Kio to bear. He was able to choke it back and go into action for their sakes. Kio slipped off his coat and handed it to Ritsuka. "Put this under Soubi's head." Ritsuka was still sitting with Soubi's head on his lap. He cautiously slipped out from under Soubi, trying to be careful not to move his head around too much.

Kio couldn't see much of Ritsuka's injuries in the dark but he could tell by the boy's movements that he was badly hurt. Though, Soubi…

"Can you stand?" Kio asked Ritsuka. Ritsuka nodded but really he wasn't sure. He hadn't moved in a while and was really tired. The only thing keeping him awake as they waited for Kio was the terrifying thought of Soubi's death. He had vigilantly kept a hand on Soubi's chest, ensuring Soubi's heart was still beating the whole time.

/-/ "Mmn." Soubi pressed his lips above it, "Here is your heart." He whispered, hot breath pressuring Ritsuka's skin. "Do you feel it beating, when I touch." Soubi pressed a kiss onto the skin that was heated with a blush. /-/

Ritsuka remembered. Why couldn't things be like that again? Even if his feelings were still confusing then, at least they were in much better circumstances. At least Soubi wasn't in so much physical pain then.

As Ritsuka tried to stand his legs wobbled around from his arbitral movement. He felt so weak in so many ways. Kio steadied him and lead him over to the front passenger seat of the car.

"Sou-Soubi.." Ritsuka moaned.

Kio frowned deeper. "I'll get him, don't worry. We won't leave him behind."

Ritsuka didn't look any less distressed. Kio had to move on anyway, he needed to get Soubi out of the street.

"Uhhg.. Sou.." Soubi was heavy. He was abnormally tall, though in fact, Kio himself wasn't much shorter, Soubi just seemed to weigh so much when Kio tried carrying him. He didn't want to hurt Soubi while picking him up so he was trying to be gentle. In the end Kio was able to lift Soubi up and lay him across the back seat of the car. Soubi still didn't wake up. When Kio got back into the front seat he realized the seat next to him, where Ritsuka had been moments ago, was now empty. He panicked momentarily before noticing Ritsuka had just move to the back. With Soubi. The boy had crawled over his and Kio's seat dividers and onto the floor where Soubi's feet would've been, had he been able to sit on his own. Ritsuka leaned over Soubi and tried to provide comfort to him in his sleep.

'So cute.'

Kio began speeding back to Soubi's apartment. He had no clue what was going on with Soubi, and Ritsuka wasn't talking. He didn't know if Soubi needed to go to the doctors but he knew Soubi didn't like the doctors very much. So, if he could, it may be better to avoid going there, also anyone outside themselves would ask complicated questions about whatever was so mysteriously going on, that, Kio figured, no one could or would want to answer.

When they arrived at the apartment, Kio was once again faced with the issue of relocating an unconscious Soubi. It would be a lot harder carrying him up all the stairs to his apartment than it had been to just get the short distance to the car. Ritsuka was in no shape (not to mention much too small) to be carrying Soubi, luckily Kio was able to garner the help of the Zeros. They had come home from school on their own when Kio went to bring Ritsuka home. Youji and Natsuo were fairly clueless on the situation but seemed all too calm about it anyway. The twins became all business, with no freaking out, once they saw Kio carrying Ritsuka in. The boy had been too exhausted to even protest about being carried up. Youji and Natsuo inwardly gaped at their friend's condition but soon learned Soubi was in much, much worse shape. They tried to get Ritsuka to lie in bed because he wasn't able to help, in his condition, but Ritsuka just paced around the room impatiently.

After some effort Soubi was safe on the bed. The Zeros had somehow avoided any accidental droppings of their caretaker.

x

"Okay.. let's see…" Kio leaned over Soubi, inspecting him, taking his temperature and applying bandages. "He's breathing, more steadily now."

Ritsuka sighed. That had to be good.

He was fully focused on Soubi but soaking in every reassuring word Kio had to say. The room was empty except for him, Kio, and Soubi; Youji and Natsuo had gone out to give them some space.

"His heartbeat seems okay." Kio confirmed.

Ritsuka was sitting on the bed next to Soubi, holding his hand. He couldn't do much else, and that made him feel weak. He couldn't do anything about it, he was so scared.

"Jeeze, he looks like he's fucking sleeping!" Kio seemed more calm now that Soubi was in better condition and not, for example, lying on a street.

"K-Kio..?" Ritsuka asked quietly.

"Mmn?" He was getting out Soubi's laptop, to research some medical things. He didn't want to be too careful, actually Kio figured most people would've gone to a hospital over something like this. But Kio was aware that Soubi was a little different. Not to mention he sucked at dealing with people.

"How do you know all this.. doctor-y stuff?"

Kio sighed. "Ehhh.. well, _somebody's_ given me some practice over the years." He jabbed a finger toward Soubi.

Ritsuka's face fell. He knew why Soubi had always been hurt in the past. It wasn't always because of spell battles.

"Don't worry about it, Ricchan." Kio looked back down and typed a few things in.

"Kio.. is he okay?.." Ritsuka asked. He looked at Soubi's closed eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't know if you've noticed it, but Soubi like _regenerates_ in his sleep or something. He heals really quickly. It seemed like he was comatose but I wonder if he's only asleep."

Ritsuka was put at ease and was able to lie down and sleep.

x

Kio looked over at the two figures on Soubi's bed.

'Ahhh… What a weird couple.'

He started to pick up the room some. It seemed to Kio that Soubi would always be a mystery to him, and Ritsuka too. Ever since he had known each of them, respectively they had befuddled him.

/-/ Soubi had been a strange person ever since Kio had met him. He was someone who liked keeping to himself and had only one contact in his cell phone. A man who painted beautiful pictures, pictures that portrayed deep, scary emotions. He was someone who always drew butterflies but hated their frailty.

Kio liked the pictures Soubi painted but that wasn't the only reason he tried to become close with Soubi. Soubi wore bandages around his neck. A dangerous place to be injured. A place that isn't usually injured by accident. And those bandages were always tied tightly, often covered by a collar, and always, always were there. He wore them for such a long time that Kio began to think it was even stranger than he originally had thought. He became worried, about a man he barely even knew. And Soubi, the reason he accepted Kio was not for his boisterous personality. But for a tattoo on his back. Kio passed it off as something normal but Soubi saw Kio's will, his resolve, in the tattoo. The beautiful markings on each man drew them closer to each other. How strange.

They became friendly, and Kio noticed more odd things about Soubi. He acted like a baby sometimes, as if he was hidden from society his whole life until then. He lacked common sense in major ways. He never properly cared for his body. And he always and still was very, very secretive.

Somehow or another Soubi possessed- No, not even that. He was owned by- a master. It baffled Kio. He had never encountered anything like Soubi's master servant relationships before. The closest he could compare it to would be a butler but Soubi took it much, much farther than that.

The first of Soubi's master's for Kio to know of was Seimei. The second, Ritsuka. Kio found out about Seimei easily, the transition from Seimei to Ritsuka was painful for everyone, though.

Soubi was utterly devoted to Seimei in almost every way he could be.

Then, when he lost Seimei.. When he lost him...

Kio hadn't heard from Soubi in a few days, but he thought that was fairly normal. Soubi liked his space. Kio was lounging on his couch considering giving his friend a call. Kio had other friends but he always felt closest so Soubi. And then he saw it. On the news, no less. A boy was _murdered_. He was appalled at the thought. For someone to be killed so brutally in his own town. And then he heard who. Aoyagi Seimei. _The_ Aoyagi Seimei. The one Soubi devoted his life, body and soul to. Kio felt slight triumph, he was glad to know Soubi would finally be free, not that he condoned murder.

But it wasn't that easy.

He went over to Soubi's not exactly sure what to expect. What he found was much worse than he ever would've thought it could be. The unlocked door opened easily. But it wasn't so easy to locate Soubi in the room. His eyes scanned the room until he finally found him. A small sliver of a person. Vacant. The room was empty, Soubi wasn't there. He couldn't be, this, this sliver of life.. could it actually have been Soubi? Dear, earless, abused, handsome, secretly maybe caring Soubi?

No. It just couldn't.

But it was.

He wasn't even crying. He didn't look up when Kio came in. He didn't look anywhere. Empty. He was so lifeless. Kio shut the door and stumbled in. He tried to run over but he was so startled his legs wouldn't move properly.

"Soubi, Soubi, Soubi."

He wouldn't answer. His breathing was so barely noticeable. The bags under his eyes said that he probably hadn't slept since Seimei's death. What had the news said? Two, three days ago. He probably hadn't eaten either. Kio wondered if it was possible Soubi hadn't moved from his curled up, sitting position against a dark wall all this time.

Kio didn't know what was going on but it seemed that Soubi was teetering over the line of humanity.

"Soubi, Soubi you have to get up. I'm here. Kio."

He had to be Soubi's comfort. He wanted to be, for Soubi's sake. All those weeks passed agonizingly. Kio kept by Soubi's side but he wasn't sure Soubi could keep living like he was. He wasn't even really alive as it was. Kio didn't even understand why Soubi hadn't just stopped breathing already. He just kept going. He was in unbearable pain and Kio realized that something (and it wasn't Kio) kept prodding Soubi. Keeping him alive.

It was an order.

'Serve Ritsuka.

Be his fighter.

Love him.'

One morning Soubi emerged on his own. Kio was on his way down Soubi's street, to Soubi's home, and he saw Soubi was walking toward him. Kio was overjoyed. He didn't think something like that would happen. So suddenly.

"Sou-chann!"

Soubi seemed more or less back to his old self. Only he was much heavier hearted and was obviously forcing the facade he held upon his face and entire body. "I have to go somewhere Kio, It's important."

That's all Soubi said to him.

And then, then the next day he went to school. Trying to work through all his absences. Making up projects, tests and lectures when he could. Tirelessly for a whole week. Something Soubi never would've done, throughout that week Kio worried constantly that Soubi was going to return to the shell he had been, but he didn't. Then at the end of that week Soubi disappeared before one of the classes and left his bag behind.

He only took with him a new, blue, cell phone. It bounced against the other one in his pocket, which was his own. Kio went through Soubi's bag, during that time, and found strange pictures of a little boy. /-/

Kio thought about the complete strangeness of everything about Soubi as he doted around Soubi's apartment. That kid, just a little brat who could completely save Soubi in a few days when Kio couldn't in weeks. That kid, that Kio was so terrified would rake through Soubi and destroy him as badly as his older brother had. That boy, who was now curled up, cutely, against Sou-chan, willingly offering up his body heat and all the comfort he could supply with. Soubi was still just as mysterious but Kio cared about the man immensely. The comfort Ritsuka gave to Soubi was something that Kio was grateful to him for. It was a comfort that Kio would never be able to replicate, and never had been able too. Thanks to Ritsuka, they could all be together, now. They could all share memories together.


	21. Act 21

**Mist 21**

"Huh?" Soubi questioned as he emerged from his coma-like sleep.

And then he remembered. Or remembered what he could.

He sat up in bed fast. 'No! I actually passed out! I need to stop wasting time.'

"Ritsuka!" He cried to himself.

He was surprised to the notice that, in fact, Ritsuka was right next to him. Actually, Ritsuka was clinging to Soubi's chest from having been thrown in the air, and out of sleep, when Soubi abruptly sat up.

"Soubi! Jeeze, lay down, you moron."

Soubi's other memories rushed in with Ritsuka's appearance.

_/-/ "You're completely daft aren't you!_

"_How could you do this!_

"_You didn't what, Soubi! You didn't mean to! You didn't think I'd be mad! What is it! Goddamn, I don't care which it is._

"_Shut up! Get out!_

"_I don't want to hear your goddamn voice until you put her back to normal." /-/_

Ritsuka hated him.

'Ritsuka?' Soubi wondered. He couldn't remember anything that happened after he passed out. How had he gotten home, even, he wondered? 'What is Ritsuka doing here?'

Soubi stuttered at the boy, unsure of how to act. Ritsuka pushed him back against the bed and settled between Soubi's arm and body once again.

"Ritsuka.. What are you..?"

Ritsuka scowled and pulled the blanket over his and Soubi's shoulders. "You're hurt!"

"I.. yes.. but.." Soubi was confused. He hadn't felt so scatterbrained in quite some time. Leave it to Ritsuka to change that as well, he supposed. "I'm sorry, Ritsuka. I need to go, I need to find him."

"No, Soubi! Why on earth do you need to go finding someone _now_! And who? Right now what you need to do is rest!"

Soubi tried his best to answer. "For the spell.." The fogginess in his mind left him without his typical ability to choose the exact words necessary for the situation.

"Sp-spell..?" Ritsuka questioned. He was questioning the meaning of Soubi's words as well as the pending explosion of his own temper.

Soubi then noticed all the scrapes and bruises marring Ritsuka's face. He immediately wondered if they plagued the rest of his body as well, and, why were they there? Why was Ritsuka's beautiful face so hurt? Why? He asked as much. "Ritsuka! What happened to you!"

Ritsuka looked down at the sheets. "What... What happened to me..?" He whispered. Then yelled, "_You_ want to know what happened to _me_ Soubi! What do you _think_ happened? My mother! My mother _happened_. She changed completely, Soubi. You couldn't even manage to mess up properly! She kicked me out!"

Soubi frowned greatly. Cautiously, he rubbed his thumb along the bruised flesh of Ritsuka's cheek. "Haaah..." Soubi slowly released the air pent up in his lungs. "I'm sorry, Ritsuka. I should've tried harder to stop him. I failed. If you want it reversed, I should go find him now."

"Huh? Who are you talking about? Release Mother from the spell yourself! But not now! You're ill, doing anything right now is just going to harm the both of you further."

"Ritsuka, I can't reverse it myself, only the one who said it, for that kind of mind-control spell, can release the victim. That's why I need to find him." And then as an afterthought he remembered to answer Ritsuka's original question. "Nisei."

Ritsuka gaped. His mind struggled to comprehend the words. 'Soubi... didn't do it..? Nisei..?'

_"Huh?" _

Ritsuka and Soubi both looked up. Kio had questioned it.

Ohh.. they, they had forgotten. They weren't alone.

Kio had been awake long enough to be thoroughly confused. He had groggily tried to decipher his friend's conversation but even in his most sober state he probably wouldn't be able to comprehend it. "What the hell are you going on about? SPELLS! Are you a fucking _wizard_, Soubi!"

Ritsuka paled.

"Kio," Soubi responded. "watch your language."

"Souuu-channn! Don't ignore me!" Kio cried desperately.

But Soubi did.

x

The Zeros and Kio had gone out to get some things for dinner and, what lately Soubi's household never seemed to have enough of, bandages.

"Ritsuka, what's wrong? Are you worried about your mother?" Soubi asked. He rolled over in bed to face Ritsuka, who was sitting next to him. Ritsuka wore a solemn expression.

Ritsuka frowned disagreeably. "No!"

Soubi looked at him, puzzled.

"I mean, no, Soubi, I'm worried about you!" Ritsuka turned his head away. "I'm sorry, Soubi. I shouldn't have just yelled at you like that before, or at my house..."

Soubi reached a hand over and turned Ritsuka's head back to face his. "Ritsuka, please don't worry about me like that."

'I fully deserved it.' Soubi thought.

"Soubi.." Ritsuka whimpered and buried his head in the man's neck.

Soubi wrapped his arm around the boy. "It'll be okay." He whispered.

x

"Ritsuka." Soubi tried nudging the boy awake. He hated to wake him, but.. "Ritsuka, please wake up.. Your injuries... they need to be treated properly."

Ritsuka moaned and flicked his eyes open. He had fallen asleep to the smells of Soubi's neck. Possibly, he hadn't smelled the greatest at the time (for many reasons) but he smelled like Soubi nonetheless and it was comforting enough to put Ritsuka to his dreams.

Soubi kissed his cheek. Ritsuka pushed him away gently. "What is it with you..?" He said so, fairly non-offensively.

Soubi chuckled through his breath and lifted the boy up to sitting position. On his lap. Treating the child like a sleepy kitten.

"Doctor Kio?" Soubi asked across the room jokingly. "May I have the bandages?"

They had come back from the store with supplies, which is why Soubi had chosen then to wake Ritsuka up.

"Soubi," Ritsuka protested. "need I be in your lap?"

Soubi nodded quickly and Kio, who couldn't hear Ritsuka's comment from where he was, responded to Soubi. "No _Doctor_ Sou-chan. Get it yourself." He was tired, confused, and still a bit irked that he had no clue what was going on. The spell conversation had only made it worse for Kio.

Soubi sighed and squeezed the boy in his lap. He tried his next option. "Youji..? Natsuo..?"

Youji and Natsuo appeared at the bedside, grinning and holding the supplies. "That's Nurses Youji and Natsuo." Youji replied, handing the kit and a shopping bag over. They were all game to play along. They knelt by the edge of the bed and smiled up at Ritsuka. "Hey, Ricchan! Howya doing?"

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Tired."

Soubi whispered in his ear, "Would you like to be kissed awake?"

Ritsuka pawed him away in grumpiness. "No you pervert."

"Eh?" Youji and Natsuo questioned, feeling left out. "Kiooo! Soubi's doing something perverted!" They rattled playfully.

Kio groaned.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort." Soubi proclaimed as he lifted Ritsuka off his lap and laid him flat on the bed.

"...Soubi, what are you doing?" Ritsuka felt much too vulnerable in the position he was in.

"You didn't want to be on my lap, did you?" Soubi leaned his head down and his hair draped either side of his face. He faced Ritsuka and they were hidden by a screen of golden hair.

Ritsuka frowned curiously but stared at Soubi. "Soubi.." He whispered. "I'm glad you're okay."

A sultry look overtook Soubi's eyes before he leaned farther down to kiss the boy and did so.

"Soubi," Ritsuka whispered, with an innocent sexiness of his own, "doctors don't do _that_."

Soubi laughed lightly. "I should hope not." He responded. "I would prefer that no one but I do that to you."

Ritsuka secretly agreed, he responded by blush.

"Sooubi!" Kio reprimanded.

Soubi was yanked up by his collar and emitted a small choking noise. The veil of hair shrouding Ritsuka and Soubi was lifted up, along with Soubi, and the hairs tickled at Ritsuka's face.

"Don't choke him, Kio!" Ritsuka protested.

Soubi was let go, now sitting upright with a slight grin of triumph.

"Kid, you shouldn't side with that guy. He's dangerous. I don't even want to know what he did to you in a position like that." Kio lectured.

Ritsuka blushed and the Zeros taunted with an "Eeew!"

"I'm not dangerous." Soubi protested, his general stoic expression back intact.

Kio walked back to the couch mumbling about how, if he had been awake then Soubi would surely be half way to-

"Okay, Ritsuka." Soubi smiled at him.

Ritsuka groaned back. "Soubi, why are you doing this, _you're_ hurt."

"I feel fine." Soubi turned to Natsuo. "Cotton swab please."

Natsuo fished one out and handed it to Soubi as Soubi asked Youji for some peroxide.

Soubi started dabbing at the scrapes on Ritsuka's face. "I'm sorry, this will sting." The cuts looked peculiar compared to the rest of Ritsuka's injuries. "How did this happen, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka mumbled back. "I.. tripped."

Soubi cocked his head curiously and Ritsuka's kitten ears twitched nervously downward.

"How?" Soubi asked. In general, Ritsuka wasn't a very clumsy person.

Ritsuka didn't respond.

"What did you trip over?" Soubi pressed.

Ritsuka frowned. "You." He barely whispered.

"What?" Soubi asked. It didn't make sense.

"That's how I found you, idiot! I tripped over your hulking body, lying in the shitty street!" Ritsuka burst.

Soubi looked a little alarmed. "Ah, Kitten, I'm sorry I hurt you." He frowned unhappy with himself despite not having been able to control the situation. He figured Ritsuka must have been mad that Soubi accidentally tripped him.

"No! You! ..." Ritsuka found himself frustrated with his intentions clearly not reciprocating. "I'm not... _mad_." He huffed.

"Huh?"

"J-just finish, Soubi."

Soubi complied, and with the help of his assistants began applying bandages to Ritsuka's face. He hoped the bruise would fade quickly.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said, looking down at the boy with concern. "where else does it hurt?"

"My hands.." Ritsuka held out his hand that was less injured first. The palm was red and blood stained from falling on the ground. He had tried to catch his fall with his hands and knees but ended up on his face anyway. The result was being cut up from the rough asphalt all over.

Soubi frowned and began cleaning off the hand. 'I should have caught him before he fell.' But he knew it was as impossible if a dead man had wanted to catch Ritsuka. Soubi had had no control over the situation.

Soubi finished wrapping the hand and asked about Ritsuka's other hand. When he saw it, he almost gasped. Aside from the expected scrapes on his palm, Ritsuka's whole hand was fairly off in color. A bruise marred the back, Soubi thought it was a strange place to bruise. But worse of all, the edge of his hand an inch or so down from the bottom of his pinky there was a ..chunk of skin missing. Soubi held the small hand carefully. He knew it must hurt very, very much but yet Ritsuka was still more concerned about Soubi. "...Ritsuka." He breathed the name.

Ritsuka winced.

The injury emitted liquids that signified a possible infection and quite a few layers had been cut through. Soubi had to soak Ritsuka's whole hand in medicine and watch as the boy's face contorted with the pain of stinging chemicals. He drained as much of the pus from it as he could and rubbed and ointment over it that immediately mollified the injury. As he bandaged it Soubi placed kisses between each wrap of bandage.

"S-S-Soubi.." Ritsuka wanted the comfort. He felt so ashamed but he wanted to be held like a child and savor Soubi's warm feelings. He didn't care that Kio and the Zeros would see. Ritsuka latched onto Soubi, fitting his head in the crook of Soubi's neck, wrapping his arms over the broad shoulders, curling his fingers into the worn shirt, and pressing his body close.

Soubi's breathing steadied and he let out a wink of a smile. He wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him closer. Closer.

No one interrupted and Natsuo could be seen, caught up in the moment, playfully, lovingly wresting his brother to the ground in a hug. Kio sighed and poured another coffee. He contemplated if he ought to add in some gin.

x

Later on, Soubi had to make a troublesome phone call.

"Hello!" Shinonome cheerfully greeted to her phone receiver. She sat at her desk, sorting through some class assignments for the week.

The response on the other end of the phone caused her to leap out of her chair in surprise. "A-A-Agatsuma..-san?"

The other teachers in the office turned to see what was going on but were fairly used to Shinonome's outbreaks and what not by now.

She carefully sat back down. "Uh.. uh.. What are you calling here for, Agatsuma-san?"

Soubi sighed, it wouldn't be an easy thing to explain what was going on. "I'm calling about Ritsuka." Soubi had never needed to call into school about Ritsuka, as since they had become closer the boy hadn't gotten sick or anything. Soubi planned to keep Ritsuka in his care for a while. It wasn't as though Misaki was capable of caring for him in her state of mind. Soubi didn't think she had ever been capable of caring for Ritsuka.

"A-Aoyagi-kun?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Is it about an absence? Sh-shouldn't his mother be calling?"

Soubi tried to be patient. "I've told you about his mother in the past, haven't I Sensei?"

"Did she do something bad, Agatsuma-san? Is Aoyagi-kun ok? Should we call someone.. the police or something?"

"For his sake, I think it would be best not to allow the police to deal with his mother quite yet." Soubi wished they could just throw the woman in jail, but then Ritsuka may end up in uncomfortable foster homes and away from Soubi's side.

Shinonome didn't know how to react to what Soubi was saying. "So, is he hurt?"

"Yes, he- he's injured. Ritsuka will need to take the next two days off." He was somewhat glad Ritsuka had already had vacation from school the week they started being attacked, he didn't have to miss any lessons then.

"Wah! I-is that okay? Shouldn't he go to a hospital?"

"No, Sensei, please don't worry. It isn't that bad."

"A-aokay.. what about hi-"

Soubi interrupted her. "Good day." He hung up while she was still fumbling with her words on the other end.

Soubi looked over to the couch where Kio and Ritsuka were, they had both fallen asleep at separate ends. The twins snoozed beneath them on the floor.

Soubi would've loved for it to be like this all the time. Living with the people he loved the most. In the past he never would've had such feelings but since meeting Ritsuka that's how he started to feel. Despite the sparse furnishings of his apartment it was actually quite a large space. With the Zeros here as well as Kio sometimes staying over tonight, Soubi would ask Kio to bring some spare futons over so there were enough beds. Ritsuka enjoyed spending time with Soubi, but also his friends- Youji and Natsuo.

Youji and Natsuo were actually under Soubi's care now. Even though they were science projects, raised in a laboratory, they were still people. Soubi had no clue how they come into Nagisa's care. 'Hell,' he thought, 'maybe they're actually her children.' Who would be the father? Nagisa's beloved Ritsu? Creepily that might explain a lot.

Nagisa was parentally in charge of the two but paid much more attention to her work then to them. Unlike Yamato and Kouya, the original Zeros, Youji and Natsuo didn't have foster parents. Or real ones for that matter. When the twins, who Soubi suspected weren't biologically even related, asked to come back to Soubi's, they had to go to a school. Since that would mean no longer attending Seven Voices as they had been right before Seimei's appearance. So Soubi became in charge of them. Luckily, he wasn't something like a legal father. That might be weird. He enjoyed being around the two though, they were more mature than many kids, except Ritsuka who was much more mature than even them, and polite enough when they weren't playing pranks.

Ritsuka liked them too, that was what was most important. They hadn't gotten along at first but slowly they were.

Soubi loved Ritsuka, loved him more than could be possible for anyone else. Love was something that once he really felt it he realized it was completely new to him. If he had ever loved his parents he couldn't remember it. But he did remember thinking he loved Ritsu and Seimei. He hadn't. Not like he loved Ritsuka. He wanted love from Ritsu and Seimei, he wanted to love them. They were all he had at the time. But they had never given him much more real attention than being abusive. Soubi savored the abuse, the only contact he received. But he was abandoned by both Ritsu and Seimei. Ritsuka would never do that, he proved it time and time again. Ritsuka took care of Soubi and loved him even when he made mistakes. He hugged Soubi and talked with him, gave him attention, held his hand. Ritsuka slept with him at night and kept bad dreams away. Soubi loved the boy.

He hated Misaki who abused her son. He hated Ritsuka's dad who was never home often enough for Ritsuka to barely even mention him. He wanted Ritsuka to live with him where the boy could be loved and have more of a childhood. He thought that Misaki and her husband should be grateful to still have their lives, and have the ability to care for such a wonderful son, but they took it for granted.

Soubi would keep in mind to ask Ritsuka about it again but right now he was in too fragile of a state. Misaki had badly hurt him mentally and physically.


	22. Act 22

_**Mist 22**_

Soubi had never gotten over his depression after encountering Seimei at Seven voices. The effects of actually seeing Seimei and opposing him, by asking him not to harm Ritsuka and telling Ritsuka not to listen to his brother, were intense. A similar but much greater effect than when Nisei had introduced Seimei's living voice on the phone to Soubi. Ritsuka had tried had to cheer Soubi up, things such as making him the "fight" omelet and providing reassuring words that he could tell Soubi craved. Sadly it wasn't long before the attacks started, causing the sadness to deepen and Soubi's emotions to come to a breaking point. At the beginning of it all, Ritsuka and Soubi never would've guessed that Bloodless was just the start of all the terror. They had been attacked by two other teams since then and the treat still continued.

The main question everyone wanted to know was… why?

The pair knew very little.

A message.

_/-/ "I trust Ritsuka is doing well in your hands. I'm sure he is safe and not injured. I may have to come check on him. If he is harmed I could just take him back sooner than planned, it would be troublesome, but it just won't do to have my precious baby brother in the care of someone who can't even protect him. I will have to test your abilities to protect him, consider how kind of a master I am for warning you ahead of time. Never forget that you are my property, Soubi. You are _my_ fighter. By the way, I hope you realize that Ritsuka's ears will be mine." /-/_

A short conversation, mid battle.

_/-/ "We're helping out Seimei, he did us a favor. Showed us the truth. He asked us to defeat you and said to pretty you up with a bit of blood while we were at it." /-/_

The events happening had been explained to Soubi in short. That Seimei wanted to ensure his brothers safety. That he wanted to test Soubi.

Only Seimei knew the entire truth.

X

Seimei missed the sweet nights, spent fondling his younger brother's hair, face, lips- even. He held a true love for the boy. The pure, innocent boy. Innocent and intellectual, two traits that Seimei himself was quite familiar with. He also possessed those same admirable traits. He was someone to look up to, someone to be revered and feared. He could have control but not quite alone. No one desired singleness, loneliness. Not even Seimei. He knew that he could be together with the one person as great as himself. Ritsuka.

The fateful day they met- even then- Seimei knew Ritsuka's destiny. To belong to Seimei. The boy would be his most precious honored possession. On that day, in all of his youngness Seimei had thought,_ 'This boy, this brother of mine.. The child, he was born _for_ me. She had him so that she could give him to me. So we could be together. Ritsuka, the only person alive that is exactly the same as I.' _

But Seimei had a goal that didn't include his brother, actually it was much too dangerous to include his brother in. Taking down Septimal Moon's ministry. The only facility idiotic enough to try and control _him_. To stop _him_. Those bastards would pay.. to think they could actually try to execute _Seimei_. He would let them know just how wrong they were. Until Seimei could properly take care of the Fighter school and its controllers and workers he needed to hide from those out to get him and he couldn't hide with Ritsuka at his side. So as much as it pained him, Seimei left his brother behind. Leaving the boy with knowledge of Seimei's name _Beloved_, and a Fighter. That was what worried Seimei. The Fighter.

Soubi was obedient. Seimei was very much aware of that, it was one of the few praises Soubi ever received under his care. _"Seimei's orders are absolute"_ That sweet, sweet phrase, the only thing the brute could say properly. Despite his past obedience's, Seimei was wary of letting his dog go. He was still on a tight leash even once released to Ritsuka but it was a terrifyingly long leash. He worried Soubi would lose sight of him. And that it seemed he had. _That thing_ and Seimei's _beloved_ brother had gotten much too close. Seimei had forgotten that his brother hadn't _learned_ yet. He hadn't been fully conditioned. The innocent boy was much too caring. He had thought Soubi would be clear with the boy about their positions but Soubi had obviously failed there.

Seimei knew it. At Septimal Moon when he had that terribly failed meeting with his brother, Seimei could tell they had become much too close. Soubi wasn't doing his job properly. Seimei had said to love the boy, not adulterate him with impure emotions. That was why he warned that his brother's ears were no more Soubi's possession than any other part on that boy's body. All of Ritsuka belonged to Seimei. A lowly dog like Soubi would surely taint Ritsuka's innocence. But he should be able to protect the boy no matter what.

Seimei now had an "army" to train. A group of Units that were faithful to him. If the teams under him couldn't learn to beat Soubi then they wouldn't be suitable.

x

"Ehhcuu." Ritsuka sneezed

"Are you alright Ritsuka?" Soubi asked, concerned over a small sneeze.

"Somebody's talking about you!" Kio warned half-jokingly.

Ritsuka brushed it away. "I'm fine.." The boy sat huddled in a mass of blankets on Soubi's bed, Soubi was sitting up drinking tea. Ritsuka frowned at the man. "Soubi.."

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

He huffed. _'Yes, Ritsuka.'_ His mind mocked. "You should be resting. Kio had to practically drag you up the stairs and now you think your healthy enough to.. –to sit about and, and …all!"

Soubi was making no move to heed Ritsuka's behest.

"Souubi!" He whined.

"Ritsuka, I've told you I'm fine now." He walked over to his young Sacrifice, cupping soft cheeks in his hands. "Kio wrapped me up quite well."

Kio smiled in triumph to his teacup.

"And I've slept enough to-" His sentence was cut off.

Ritsuka pulled on Soubi's arm. "You haven't." He insisted. "No way was that enough to _heal_ anybody. You should sleep more, and aren't you hungry? I could make you something."

Soubi smiled. He climbed into the bed with Ritsuka still holding his arm. He pulled the boy by his wait close to his side. "Just stay here with me."

x

The days passed by quickly and, Soubi and Ritsuka had to head back to lives outside the battles they were fighting. That was the hardest part for Ritsuka, hiding things from everyone.

He missed his mother and couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head, he was really worried about her. Ritsuka had realized that he couldn't be mad at Soubi and, even worse, that he had placed a terribly wrong blame on the man. He didn't understand at all why Soubi didn't hate him. Why he kept saying, 'I love you.'

For Soubi he had things weighing very heavily on him as well. Mostly, he was extremely worried about Ritsuka. Misaki had been very harsh in kicking Ritsuka out and Soubi was worried about how the boy would suffer because of it.

Waking up to Ritsuka in his arms was the best feeling for Soubi. Waking up to Ritsuka leaving his arms was not so great.

"Ritsuka.." His strong arms reached out and grabbed the boy's waist.

Ritsuka emitted a cry of protest. "Let go, Soubi!"

He did the opposite and pulled Ritsuka back onto the bed, into a sitting position and curled around him from behind. Comfort.

"Soubi..."

"Mmn?" Soubi wasn't going to give up easily.

"I have to get ready for school Soubi.." Ritsuka pouted in Soubi's strong hold.

Soubi curled around him tighter. Love.

Ritsuka placed a hand on the head that had come to nearly rest on his lap. "Sooubi.." He brushed the hair out of his Fighter's closed eyes.

'Would it matter, would anyone notice or care if I just kept this boy to myself? Couldn't he just stay here in my arms forever?'

"Ritsuka?" Soubi mumbled. "Do you want to go to school?"

"Yes!" The boy said earnestly. "That's why I'm trying to get up isn't it?"

Soubi wanted to sigh. He held it in and sat up. From behind he wrapped his arms around Ritsuka and squeezed him into a hug. "I love you, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka's arms fell limp to his sides instead of hugging back. He laid his head back into the crook of Soubi's shoulder. He replied unexpectedly, a whisper of Soubi's name, "Soubi.."

It sounded so _right_.

Soubi gave a tight squeeze and then released the child in his arms.

Ritsuka got up grumbling and nearly pushed Youji and Natsuo out of their bed as he tried to wake them.


	23. Act 23

_**Mist: Act 23**_

Kio was in the dark about many things, so many things that it seemed like a curse. It had always been like that, even when he was a child with all the adults in the house whispering around him, he always seemed like the only one left in the dark. He didn't even know the extent of people keeping things from him around him, his 'family', Soubi, the strange girl who claimed to be his sister. Secrets all around him.

When he had made the trip to his family home, his daughter may have been quite aware of some things that were relevant to what Kio asked her. Even she may have kept things from him.

Things like the shadow war between the families Chouma and Kaido.

x

Ritsuka had left for school, Youji and Natsuo went as well, and Soubi left for school lesson makeups. Kio hung out at Soubi's house while everyone else was off. He had been spending a lot of time there lately. He had been spending a lot of time thinking lately.

Kio sighed and ruffled a hand through his messy hair. He was thinking about taking a bath. He figured Soubi wouldn't mind as long as he didn't make a mess, so he headed over to the tub and turned on the faucet.

A knock came to the door, and thinking Soubi came back for something he forgot, Kio swung it open with relish, "Hello!"

His cheery expression was replaced with confusion when he saw that it wasn't Soubi at the door.

An adult woman a few years older than him with stony eyes glared at him with disinterest. "'Lo." she greeted.

"Uh.. Can I help you?" Kio asked.

A child peaked out from behind her long skirts. "It's him, that brute, Anee!"* The kid exclaimed, pointing rudely at Kio.

Kio frowned in confusion. He knelt down to get a better look at the girl. "Who you callin' a brute!" He laughed.

The child hid back between the woman's legs.

The lady sniffed. "You aren't Agatsuma-kun" she stated obviously. "Kaido, then?"

"Uhmmm. That's right.. Do you need something from Soubi?"

She gave a cruel, short laugh. "Yeah, but you, Kaido-kun, could pass on our message much better." Her glare was beginning to intimidate him.

When she suddenly pushed him inside, slung him against the inner wall and pinned him back with one hand he was even more intimidated. The child followed suit, and silently tackled Kio's legs.

"..Woah, you-"

She ignored him and pushed his chest. "Tell your buddy."

"Tell 'im"." the child echoed.

The fierce lady continued. "We'll be waiting behind this building for him tomorrow night."

"Uhmm. Uhmm." Kio stuttered.

"Kaido?" she questioned.

"Uhm. I'll tell him."

Kio wasn't weak so he probably could've gotten away from this lady, who had intruded Soubi's house and pushed him down, but he didn't think he should start any fights. She hadn't actually hurt or threatened him and he had no clue what her connection to Soubi was. Kio didn't want to pathetically give into her demands like this, but he was going to tell Soubi about her no matter what so there was no issue in agreeing.

She shook her head with a grin. "No. No. Not that. I _know_ you'll tell him. There's something else I'm going to say." She seemed joyful about his fear and confusion.

Kio interrupted her. "Don't hurt Soubi." he said with all the strength he could.

"Humph. Agatsuma-kun can take care of himself, he's a grown boy now isn't he?" She was irritated and didn't wait for Kio's reply. She glanced toward the door nervously. Gritting her teeth she said, "D'ju hear me? I _said_ there's something else. So don't innerupt me 'gain." Her speech grew street accented and improper as she tried rushing and threatening at once. Merely because she felt she had stuck around too long.

Kio nodded, his whole face drawn into a deep frown.

The child at their feet growled with her lips drawn back, despite the situation Kio thought that the kid looked awfully cute.

The woman continued. "You're wondering aren't you? About Chouma, your sister? I'll tell you Kaido, I know quite a lot about your _circumstances_. Just send Agatsuma to us. I don't think he'll come if we don't make this deal. Our info will benefit him as well"

"What are you after him for?" Kio asked urgently.

She laughed again, cruelty seeping through her peals. "See you!" She let go of Kio and briskly walked out the door with the child following her.

"Wait!" Kio called, "Who are you?" He had only heard the child refer to the lady as 'big sister' and nothing else. He was so confused, such strange people, and they had gone as quickly as they came.

She turned on the staircase and looked beyond Kio's eyes. "Nightless." she said plainly.

And then she whispered. "Sleep, Baby."

x

Ritsuka that morning had entered class calmly but was immediately met with an exuberant force. He was pounced upon by Yukio.

"Oh! Ritsuka! We were worried, are you okay?" His friend drew back and looked at him with a worried expression.

The rest of the class seemed not to notice but Shinonome-sensei gave him a concerned look.

He pushed Yukio off of him gently. "Yeah, yeah.. I'm fine Yuiko. I.. fell and got a little hurt." He didn't want to lie so he only told Yukio that much. She didn't need to know right now that he had been beaten, kicked out, _and_ fell. "I have to talk to Sensei."

Yuiko nodded sadly and retreated to her seat.

"Aoyagi-kun, Aoyagi-kun? Could I talk to you a moment?"

Ritsuka sighed. "Yes Sensei." Class hadn't begun yet. They walked into the hallway where private talks were held.

She looked at him with concern. "A-are you all right?"

Ritsuka looked at her calmly.

"Y-you see, you were absent and I got that call from Agatsuma-san... Your classmates were worried about you as well."

Ritsuka doubted that, except for Yuiko, they wouldn't be. "S-Soubi.. called you?" He asked in surprise. Of course... that's what Soubi had meant when he said 'I'll take care of it.' Ritsuka wondered if Soubi had only made things worse.

He reassured his teacher that things were fine but she looked extremely doubtful.

x

"Kio!" Ritsuka walked into Soubi's apartment, feeling saddened that it wasn't his home that he was walking into like it should be. "I'm h- back!"

Kio didn't answer.

Ritsuka shrugged to himself figuring he went out somewhere or home. And then..

He looked at the floor.

"Wah!" Ritsuka ran over to the tub trying not to slip. Water was pooling on the floors of Soubi's apartment. "Kio!" he yelled out the man's name in futile anguish. 'He left the tap running!' Ritsuka reached the tub faucet and quickly stopped it. Then he plunged his hand into the full tub, spilling out more water, to pull out the stopper. Water slowly whirpooled down the drain and Ritsuka slowly stood begging to examine the damage. Half of Soubi's room was covered in massive puddles of water. It would be an issue if he didn't clean it quickly. Ritsuka felt panicky and decided it would be best to just clean it all up himself before anyone else got back.

He realized that in his panic the front door was left open and made his way over to close it. And then walking closer, he saw something sticking out from behind it. Soubi's room was generally clean so it seemed odd that he would have something lying behind his front door like that. Upon closer inspection Ritsuka discovered that what was lying behind the door was certainly not remnants of a messy occupant. Feet were poking out. Kio's feet. In a hurry Ritsuka slammed the front door and hurried to Kio's limp side. "Kio!" He was worried now, what on earth was going on? Ritsuka started shaking Kio and his eyes opened as if from sleep.

"Ri… chan?"

"Are you hurt!" Ritsuka practically screamed in the man's face.

He sat up abruptly in surprise at his situation only to be hit with a massive headache. A headache exactly like the one he got when he 'collapsed'. When Soubi spelled him to sleep. "I think there's something wrong with me.." he muttered to himself.

"What?" Ritsuka said. "Kio what are you doing there? You got hurt? How?" Ritsuka was massively confused and really wished Soubi was home.

"Uhh.." Kio paused and looked around him, fully taking in what had happened. Last he remembered that lady had been there.. He felt like she had left before or around when he collapsed but that part was foggy. "You remember last time, Ricchan?"

"Last time- what?"

Kio corrected. "Last time I fell, passed out I mean."

"Passed out.." Ritsuka repeated slowly, searching his memory. 'Kio 'passed out' when Soubi spelled him before.. yeah that must have been it. But what is he going on about then for?'

"Yeah I remember. Why?" Ritsuka said.

"I.. did it again. I guess. I should probably go to a doctor or something…" Kio looked distressed and unsure of his words.

Alarmed Ritsuka started to protest, "But last time was-!" He stopped himself, not about to make the mistake of revealing something like that without Soubi to explain.. More quietly he said, "What I mean is… Uh, yeah. But maybe you should tell Soubi first.. Wait 'till he gets home or something..?"

"Mmmn." Kio agreed not even noticing Ritsuka's blundering.

Ritsuka helped Kio get into bed and went back to mopping up the floor. Kio repeatedly apologized for the mess. Both of their minds were complete turmoil whilst waiting for Soubi's return.

'Soubi and me… Maybe we _should_ tell Kio. About the Fighter thing… But he probably wouldn't be too happy if he knew Soubi spelled him. And Soubi did say that he wanted to keep it a secret from Kio for his own protection. But what protection? I'm almost sure _someone_ outside of the Units and Septimal Moon must know about it, so why not Kio? In what way would that be dangerous?'

'That lady.. and the kid.. She said something before they left didn't she.' Kio pooled all of his effort into trying to remember the few minutes before his collapse. 'Ah!' He remembered something. 'I asked for her name. She said.. Something that didn't make sense. _Nightless,_ was it? …What is going on...'

They were both surprised out of their thoughts when Soubi came home. One quick look around his apartment and he knew something was wrong. For one his love was cleaning the floors and his exuberant best friend was lying in bed. Both looked pain. "…I'm back." He immediately went over to Ritsuka. Not feeling up to the distance of hovering behind the boy while they talked he came behind Ritsuka and picked him up.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka exclaimed. Soubi hugged him close.

"What's up, kitten?" He asked, concerned.

"…" Ritsuka paused. "Uhmm. Well, Kio collapsed. A-again."

He scrutinized his friend with a furrowed brow, still hugging Ritsuka who had melted into his arms willingly. "Kio?"

Kio looked up with his expression pained because of a raging headache. "Ah.. it's fine Sou-chan, I guess I need to see a doctor sometime…" He seriously doubted his own words. Kio nervously smoothed back his hair.

"Kio." Soubi said sternly. He set Ritsuka down and walked over to the bed Kio was laying in. Soubi's eyes widened slightly. "You passed out?" He asked almost disbelievingly. He had never known Kio to be in poor health, Soubi didn't know of any reason for Kio to suddenly faint. Unless he was hiding something. "What happened, why did you pass out?"

"Awh.. Sou-chan.." Kio gave in quickly, he really, really needed to just tell Soubi what had happened. He beckoned Soubi closer and reluctantly Soubi bent his head down. "Someone came." He whispered plainly but continued. "You want Ricchan to hear this?"

Soubi heaved a great sigh. "Regretfully it may have as much to do with him as us."

Ritsuka abandoned the wet floors for Soubi's arms as soon as Soubi called him over. He was acting really childish and he knew it but he somehow didn't care enough to stop. He was alone, but he had Soubi, he even had Kio too.

"I turned on the tub and the door rang.." Kio turned to Ritsuka, "Sorry, it's my fault for the little flood.."

Soubi silently promised himself to mop the rest of the water without little Ritsuka's help.

"So this lady answered… She was asking for you, Soubi. She wanted to talk to you, Soubi and then she let herself in and pushed me against the wall."

Soubi's expression became severe.

"Oh," he added quickly. "There was this little kid with her too. They both seemed really thuggish."

Kio paused to collect his thoughts.

"So.. um- She said.. she said something about…" A pause. "Awh Soubi! I have- I have… _a sister_!"

"Huh?" Soubi looked at him with confusion, wondering why he had suddenly shouted a seeming irrelevant thing out.


End file.
